


Remember the name

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, El Clásico, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rivalry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Marcos is so frustrated and hurt about losing the Clasico that he challenges his biggest rivals in the process. He would have never thought that the term never judge a book by it's cover would apply.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Remember the name, Fort Minor
> 
> This idea was born through conversation with my bro @zsab1016. Thank you for your support bro. ❤❤❤
> 
> I know Marcos was hurt during the Clasico but mehh. Whatever. 🙈🙈🙈

Marcos rolled around tiredly. Hiding his face in the pillow beneath his head and sighing. Squeezing his eyes shut in discomfort at the light filtering through the curtain. Using his arm to cover his eyes from the annoyance that was morning light. The side next to him was slightly warm. Not that Marcos had expected the other to stay in bed, it had been a one time thing. Something that had happened in the heat of the moment. 

It was something that should have never happened in the first place and it still did.

The evening before

It was the semi final match of the Copa del Rey against Barcelona. If they won this they would be in the finals. Hopefully winning a trophy this saison. The la Liga title seemed too far away. Like an impossible task almost. The Copa was in their grasps however. That's what they had thought. Sergio and Marcelo motivated all of them in the locker room. Telling each one of them that they would win against the cules.

This was still an El Clasico. Their fans were counting on them. They were in their own home. On their own pitch. This should have been the moment of glory. The first leg had been good although a win would have been better of course. A draw was alright. That's what all of them had thought prior to the horrific outcome. All of them being full of hopes and dreams. 

The Copa was theirs.

No it wasn't. 

Barca beat them. Destroyed each one of them. Humiliated each one of them and their loyal trusty fans. It was like a knife in the heart. To think they would play against Barcelona in three days again. To think that they would be humiliated again. Destroyed again. Even the strongest of them broke that night. None of them had seen Toni leave the pitch like that. Utterly crushed. Sergio couldn't hold back tears. Lucas and Keylor trying to comfort him. 

The worst thing however was that Marcos had gone to bed with the enemy. Everything had happened in the heat of the moment. Everyone had been distraught and hurt. The second loss to Barcelona was even more painful. The first one had crushed all of them however. Marcos had gone out for some fresh air. The mood in the locker room being like a suffocating cloud. None of them speaking. Sergio being the only one that was still crying.

Marcos had wandered around the Bernabeu for a while not even noticing that he had accidentally gone to the other side where Barcelona's locker room was located. His feet carrying him there on their own accord. Marcos sliding down the wall and hiding his face in his knees. His shoulders shaking from sobs. Barca already had La Liga couldn't they have had the Copa ??

Was this too much to ask ??

None of them would have wanted Barcelona to gift them this win. They won and lost with dignity. They were Real Madrid for fucks sake. Marcelo had said that maybe they had been cursed ??

Marcos had no idea. He just felt the pain of the loss. It weighted tons on his shoulders despite him having not played. It didn't matter. They won and lost as a team. They laughed and cried as one too. Sergio crying had been the last straw. Marcos should have comforted him. Alvaro should have been there too. Marcos should be grateful for Solari trusting him but they weren't doing well. 

Capi had said so too. The UCL was their last hope now. 

Lost in his own thought Marcos hadn't noticed that the locker room door had been opened. He should have heard the noise. Upon spotting him Suarez laughs at him. Like he had laughed at Sergio. That bastard. Who had raised that man anyway ?? No one should laugh at anyone especially when Suarez should have been the older one. This only proved that cules would be cules. 

Suarez hissed and mocked him. Messi stopping him and dragging him away from the commotion. The damage was done however. That bastard had just thrown gasoline into fire and Marcos was enraged. He grabbed the nearest person that left the locker room, which turned out to be the last one to leave it.

Sergi Roberto.

The other was slammed into the wall. Marcos face inches away from his. Spewing out insults. Tears falling from his eyes and the hand that was clutching Sergis collar was shaking like a leaf. The other doesn't laugh at him however. Deer eyes looking into his. Marcos chuckled bitterly. The grip on Sergis collar loosening. Marcos falling against him and crying in the others shirt. 

He should be embarrassed. Crying in a cules chest like that. 

"What's the matter ?? Are you sad you lost pretty boy ??"

Marcos snarled low in his throat. Of course that bastard would be mocking him. They were destined to be eternal rivals. There was no kindness between them.Why would there be ?? They were like fire and water. Opposing forces. 

"What did I hit a nerve pretty boy ??"

Marcos hated it. Not only the mocking. He hated the fact that everyone just saw a pretty face in him. As if he couldn't achieve anything without his looks. He wasn't just a pretty face. He hated it. He wanted to be remembered by the things he had achieved not by his looks. He had been extremely jealous of the few couples that were in their own circles. The truth was he felt lonely. So incredibly lonely.

Toni and Lucas.

Nacho and Isco.

Alvaro and Marco.

Sergio and Marcelo always told him that every girl would be fawning after him because of his looks. Marcos wasn't a prize to be won. Everyone said good looks were a blessing. They weren't. They were torture. Everyone loved you because of your looks not because they had actual feelings for the person. Marcos had experienced it a few times. People approaching him in the streets. Telling him how handsome he was.

Shallow people. 

Lying people.

Marcos never trusted anyone. No one could and would love him. They would be in love with his looks and not with him. Not with the person within. That's why he had stopped trying to date people. It wasn't worth hurting. He knew that Alvaro and Sergio loved him like a brother and he was incredibly grateful for that. 

He was called supermodel within the team. Marcos hated it. It had intended to just be a joke. Marcos knew. Capi and his big mouth it didn't mean it hurt less. It hurt a lot that the people he considered his family, the people he saw and worked with on a daily basis just saw one thing.

A pretty face.

Nothing else as if Marcos was hollow inside. As if his "beauty" was the only thing he had going for him. There were days that Marcos wished he had been born "ugly" although he knows that looks are subjective. It didn't matter to him. No one would ever love him. He was just a pretty boy.

Of course a cule would just see that. Not that Marcos believed that anyone would be really interested in him. Romantically that is. He had heard people say that they wanted to fuck him. That he would probably be good in bed. To be honest Marcos had never experienced something like that.

He had never let anyone get that close to him. Ever.

He was just a pretty face was he ?? People should be satisfied just looking at him then. 

Sergi snapped him out of his own thoughts. The other laughing at him. Making Marcos snap. This bastard wasn't worth it but all the pain and rage unleashes like a tornado. Raining down at the other. Stray tears falling from Marcos eyes. He was so incredibly tired. He didn't need that humiliating. That guy looked like a puppy but had a tongue like a knife.

"Come on pretty boy I have to leave. Go to one of your girlfriends and cry your eyes out."

"Shut the fuck up !!!!!"

Sergi didn't shut up and Marcos just wanted him to shut up. In hindsight he has no idea why he did it. Maybe it was the hurt. Maybe it was the frustration. He has no idea it just happens. 

He kisses him to shut him up. Maybe he had felt lonely in that moment. Marcos had never kissed anyone. He had never let anyone get close to him. His first kiss was with a damn cule. Goddamn. Sergio would kill him if he got to know. 

Marcos was kissing the enemy. And Sergi ??

Sergi was kissing him back after the initial shock. A small voice in Marcos had had told him that the other was doing it to humiliate him later. Marcos couldn't care at that exact moment though. He just wanted to forget. He needed to forget. Forget the pain. Forget the humiliation. Forget everything. They wouldn't see eachother that often anyway. It shouldn't matter. Right ??

Sergi breaks the kiss. Panting heavily. His forehead pressed against Marcos. 

"Fuck that wasn't bad pretty boy. Not bad at all. Do you want me to make you forget ??" 

Marcos nods his eyes still closed. His breathing ragged. His heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest every moment now. 

"Lets get out of here then."

Marcos licked his lips. Sergis taste still clinging to his flesh. He tasted like the ocean and the forest after it had rained. So it was true that a kiss had some kind of taste to it. Marcos had never believed it and had thought it was a myth. It wasn't apparently. 

Sergi had grabbed his arm and had pushed him towards the exit. Marcos grabbing his stuff from the locker room and telling Sergio that he is not going home with the teambus. His teammate and friend looking at him in question. 

Sergi had waited for him at the exit. Marcos was unsure.

"What's the matter pretty boy ?? Getting cold feet ??", the other giving him a teasing grin.

Making Marcos snort. "You wish cule you wish."

Both of them taking a separate cab and driving to a hotel just a little outside of the city. They didn't have a death wish or anything. Sergi would probably fuck him and then leave. In his eyes Marcos was just a fucktoy. A pretty face. Or in his words a pretty boy. Sergi would probably fuck him and Marcos would let him. The hurt was just unbearable at this point.

Sergi waited for him in his hotel room. 

"Come on pretty boy hurry up."

Marcos wanted to tell him to stop calling him by that name. That he hated it but he would just give Sergi fuel. They should just get this over with. It's not like Sergi would snuggle with him in the morning or offer him a coffee or anything. They would just fuck and that was it. 

Simple. Fast. Easy. No strings attached. That's what they both wanted right ?? 

Marcos wanted to forget and Sergi wanted to brag. Marcos would have never thought it from someone like Sergi Roberto. The guy looked like a puppy.

What did people say ??

Never judge a book by it's cover.

It was ironic. Marcos wanted to throw his head back and laugh at that. 

Marcos was standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. Looking at Sergi insecurely. The other discarding his hoodie and standing in front of him bare chested. Making Marcos breath hitch. The others body looked incredibly. Of course it did. They were footballers after all. Marcos shakes his head.

"What's the matter pretty boy come on."

Marcos swallowed hard. He knew he had to get undressed. He found himself shaking when Sergis hands touched his stomach trying to get his hoodie off. It landed on the floor with a thud. The older male playing with Marcos waistband. Making the younger one flinch back. Now fear began creeping into Marcos veins like ice.

Sergis eyebrows frowning.

"I've never… I have never done something like this."

Sergi stopped in his movements immediately. It was like lightning had struck him. His outstretched hand falling beside his body again.

"It's ok pretty boy we don't have to have sex. I'd rather have you have your first time with someone you care about. Don't worry about that. We can stop if you want."

Marcos shook his head immediately. Releasing a breath he had been holding. At least Sergi was being considerate for a cule. Someone like Suarez would have probably raped him or something. It didn't change the fact that Marcos was just a pretty boy with a desirable body. 

"Can I touch you ??"

Marcos nodded his head. His brain working on it's own. A cold hand is right above his heart. Feeling his erract heartbeat. Marcos breathing heavily. Sergi leaning in and capturing his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss. The others cold fingers playing with his right nipple. Flicking the stub and making Marcos pant in his mouth. The other hand wandering south and grabbing Marcos ass. 

"God you are so hot pretty boy."

Marcos breaking the kiss and biting his lower lip in embarrassment. Of course he was just a pretty face with a pretty body. Marcos just wanted to get over with this so that he could crawl to bed in shame. He was a fool. Sergi sucking on his neck made Marcos pant slightly. He was letting the other use him. There was no enjoyment for him in this. 

"You tell me to stop and I will", Sergi whispered against his lips. 

Marcos just nodded and the other took it as a sign to get rid of Marcos sweatpants. Sergi licking his lips and eyeing the visible bulge in Marcos boxershorts. Sucking on the fabric slightly. Making Marcos pant and fist his hand in Sergis beautiful brown locks for support. Breathing out through his nose slowly. The other taking his time. Grabbing Marcos hips and directing him towards the bed. Sitting him down and hooking his fingers inside the waistband of he blonds boxershorts. 

Sliding them down slowly. Marcos avoiding Sergis eyes and fixing his gaze towards the ugly brown curtains that were shut. Sergis hands caressing his thighs gently. A hand is in on his chest pushing him down onto the mattress. Marcos observing the ceiling. Closing his eyes and breathing in slowly. His arm pressing itself against his eyes. 

Sergis breath is hot against his half hard member. The older one licking alone the shaft hesitantly. He doesn't know why he cares. If the other had never slept with anyone the possibilities were slim that he had ever gotten a blow job. Nonetheless Sergi wanted to ask him. He shouldn't care.

Sergi proceeded lick along the shaft until he closed his lips around the head and sucked gently. Marcos body arching off the mattress. His chest rising and falling rapidly. His arm still being pressed against his eyes. Sergi continued with his work. Swallowing Marcos whole. The other crying out and moaning. 

Not only moaning but also sobbing. 

Sergi couldn't care for that. A hand curling around Marcos thigh. Squeezing hard. Small whimpers leaving the younger ones mouth. Marcos was tossing and turning his head around. Exploding into Sergis mouth. Stray tears running down his cheeks. Sergi looked incredibly concerned. 

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok. It's over."

Marcos curled around himself on the bed and Sergi felt kind of guilty. He knew this was the enemy but he hadn't intended it to end like that. He was no monster. Taking a deep breath Sergi got up from the floor and took the shaking Marcos into his arms. Holding him tightly. 

Maybe pretty boy wasn't just pretty but a human with feelings ??

Sergi had no time to ponder on that thought. He had to be at the team hotel in the morning. This had been a one time thing anyway. Sergi left in the morning. Both of them had gotten what they wanted. There were absolutely no feelings involved in this. That guy was a Blanco and that's what he would always be.

Sergi grabbed his clothes and left without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergi has all kinds of confrontations after their second win against Real Madrid.

Marcos got up groggily. He felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. There was just shame. Shame that he had sunken so low to go to bed with the enemy. Sergio would probably have his head. Sergi had left, of course he had. It had been a nice evening and that was it. The ringing of his phone made Marcos snap out of his thought.

Their captain was calling him. Marcos had absolutely no intention of speaking with his captain he had told Sergio (Regui) where he would be. It couldn't have been so hard to tell their captain was it. The phone rang again making Marcos flinch. He needed a shower. Immediately. He could still feel the others hands on his body. Maybe this had been a bad idea ?? Maybe he shouldn't have done it.

Had it helped him forget ?? In that exact moment yes but now he felt even guiltier. The bad thing was that they would see eachother again in three days for another Clasico. 

Sergi wouldn't even look at him. Which was ok. Marcos had just been a fling and that was it. No strings attached of course. 

Marcos headed home exhausted. The game and the events of the night taking a toll on his body. He just wanted to curl around in bed and cry. Which was exactly what he did. He cried into the pillow miserably. Maybe he had just wanted someone to stay with him. To offer him comfort. Was this too much to ask ?? 

A cule like Sergi Roberto couldn't offer him any comfort. Marcos had wished his first kiss would have been with someone else. Someone who cared about it him but deep down he knew that it was wishful thinking. He had hated how Sergi had mocked him.

Pretty boy.

It made Marcos gag. He felt so incredibly used. It had been his own fault. He had provoked Sergi. At least the other hadn't humiliated him and had been kind of gentle. Marcos didn't want to ponder on that fact too much. The other had just wanted to enjoy himself and that was it. To be honest Marcos dreaded their next encounter. He was sure that the other would either mock him or ignore him. 

Both things hurting equally. 

Saturday came by way too fast. It was like Deja vu.

They lost. Again. In their own home. At least Regui didn't cry. He nearly went head to head against Suarez who mocked him again. That bastard. Marcos had been sitting on the bench. The game was a disaster. They had disappointed their loyal fans again. Two losses against Barcelona in a span of three days. Maybe they truly were cursed after all ??

Marcos disappeared in the showers. None of them talking. Why would they talk anyway. There was nothing to talk about. Marcos hadn't bothered to look for Sergi. He didn't have too. Nearly everyone had left at this point. Capi hadn't talked at all. Which worried all of them greatly. Stray tears made their way down Marcos cheeks. He collided with someone, the other grabbing his shoulders to prevent him from falling.

With a snarl Marcos ripped himself away.

"Are you ok ??"

Enraged Marcos pushed the other. Did he look like he was ok ?? Did he look like that ?? Marcos wanted to scream. Sergi remained unfazed though.

"Relax pretty boy."

There it was again. The mocking and humiliating. Marcos hated it he just wanted to go home.

"Get out of my way."

Sergi rose an eyebrow at him.

"I could make you forget again if that's what you want ??"

Marcos choked. He choked miserably. Hiding his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking from sobs. Of course that's what the other was here. Of course. Marcos was just a pretty fucktoy. A hand had squeezed it shoulder making Marcos slap it away in fury.

"Tell me what you want pretty boy."

Marcos wanted that bastard to stop calling him like that. He had a damn name. Or didn't people these days not bother to raise their damn children properly. 

"I've got a damn name didn't your mother educate you huh ??"

Something in Sergis eyes changed. Marcos shouldn't have said that. He knew that Sergis mother was ill. He shouldn't have said that but Sergi shouldn't have called him names either. They were both at fault here.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that about your mother."

Before any of them had the chance to continue discussing other cules appeared. Suarez slinging an arm around Sergis shoulders, the other clearly feeling uncomfortable but allowing the touch nonetheless. Suarez snickered. Looking at Marcos. Up and down. Raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Look who he have got here. The model. Hello pretty face. Look at you. Your little friend has a big mouth I should have broken his leg. He should know his place and respect his elders."

Marcos was boiling. That bastard had the nerve to talk about respect. He had mocked Sergio. Made fun of him for showing emotions and crying on the pitch and now he was talking about respect. Well then they had a very different idea of respect really. 

"Shut up don't talk about Regui like that you bastard. You mocked him. Fuck off. This is our stadium. Leave."

Suarez threw his head back and laughed. 

"Your stadium huh ?? You lost in YOUR stadium to us two times in a row galactico. You are not as good as you think you are. We have got the king you are nothing without Ronaldo and it shows. Pathetic."

Suarez licked his lips and was right in Marcos face.

"I bet you are good in bed model. What do you say you will let me fuck you and I will take back what I said about your little friend. Do you let your whole team fuck you or do you suck them off after each game."

Marcos face was as red as a tomato. He pushed Suarez away from him. The other laughing at him. Panic bubbling in his chest. He was terrified of Suarez. Regui had been too. All of the young ones had been. It was time to man up though. That bastard was just talks. 

Before Suarez could get on with his cat calling and insults Messi appeared. Demanding that all of them go to the teambus. There was an unreadable expression in Sergis eyes. Marcos was sure it was pity. That bastard was pitying him. He didn't even have the decency to look at Marcos. 

Suarez and the others leave, Marcos sliding down the wall his whole body trembling. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Stray tears running down his cheeks. A shadow obscured his vision and Marcos looked up tiredly. 

"What are you doing here pollito ?? Capi is waiting at the teambus let's go home."

Marcos chokes and cries in his friends shirt. Sergio holding him close and running a hand through his hair. Slinging an arm around Marcos shoulder and directing his distraught brother to the teambus. None of them talking when they went to their cars. Alvaro and Regui rubbing Marcos back in comfort before the blond entered his car. 

The drive home is agonizing slow. Marcos pugs greeting him at the door. He didn't even want to think about the UCL. A triple loss at the Bernabeu in a span of 6 days would destroy them. Marcos went to bed. At least he felt clean in his own bed. He had no intention of thinking about Sergio. He was still distraught and terrified of Suarez. He had thought that, that guy wore a mask on the pitch.

He was as ugly off the pitch as he was on the pitch. 

Marcos didn't want to think about Sergi either. It had been a one time thing. It was foolish to think that the other had even remotely wanted more. Although he had been surprisingly gentle with him. Maybe because Marcos was a virgin ?? It didn't matter. Sleep finally claimed him after a horrific week. His pugs curled up besides him.

Sergi had felt incredibly uncomfortable with how Suarez had treated Marcos. Yes they were rivals and it had been El Clasico and all that but he had practically threatened the kid. They had to distinguish between the game and real life. Suarez had basically told Marcos that he wanted to rape him.

Nausea hit Sergi like a tidal wave. He wanted to throw up. He needed to throw up. Just the thought of Suarez touching and hurting Marcos like that ohh god, he needed a bucket. Sergi would have to talk to Leo about that. Suarez would have never said such things in their captains presence. He wouldn't have felt high and might. 

Sergi felt the urge to apologize to the younger. He hadn't had the chance to do it face to face. Surely Geri would have Ramos' number or anything but there was no guarantee that he would get Marcos number. That's when an idea flashes in his mind. He knew that Saúl was friends with Odriozola and he would surely have Marcos number. 

The problem was getting his number. Sergi honestly wanted to apologize for Suarez behaviour and maybe his own too. He hadn't acted properly. He had taken advantage of Marcos pain. His mother hadn't raised him like that. Guilt pooled in the pit of Sergis stomach. He was no better than Suarez. He rang Saúl hoping the other would pick up and more importantly give him Odriozolas number. 

Of course Saúl was suspicious. Asking him a bunch of questions. Everyone was high on the win and didn't listen to his conversation with the other Spaniard. Saúl told him he would call him back. Sergi breathed out slowly. He shouldn't have done what he had done in the first place.

He should have stopped when Marcos had told him that he had never done it before. He was older he should have been the reasonable one and should have put Marcos into a cab to drive him home. His mother would be disappointed with his behaviour. She hadn't raised him like that. He had used the poor guy although he hadn't pleasured himself. 

He had still used Marcos. He had still humiliated him. He had left him alone like a prostitute. Sergi was biting his lip so hard he drew blood. God he was a fool. This damn rivalry was getting over their damn heads.

Sergi was truly turning into Suarez. Into a despicable ugly human being. Marcos deserved an apology at the very least. Hiding his face in his hands Sergi hoped that Saúl would call him back soon. The other Spaniard giving him a call as soon as they had landed in Barcelona. Warning him that if anything happened to Marcos he wouldn't only feel Odriozolas wrath but Madrids too.

As if Sergi wasn't aware of that really. Sergi looked at the number his finger hovering over the call button before he locked his phone and shoved it in his pants. He would call Marcos when he got home. The truth was he was terrified. He just needed to apologize and the thing would be over. They wouldn't see eachother this saison anyway. 

Unless Madrid managed to stay in the UCL. 

Sergi didn't want to play against them again. They had humiliated them enough this saison didn't they ?? Damn since when did Sergi care about Real Madrid or trying not to hurt their damn feeling. God damn what was going on ?? 

Marcos eyes had seemed hollow. 

Of course they had seemed hollow they had just lost the El Clasico. Still there had been someone else that Sergi couldn't place. Someone like him surely must have been in relationships. Sergi had no idea why he even cared or bothered to think if someone like Marcos Llorente had, had girlfriends. He was getting pathetic. 

The realization from a few days ago still haunted Sergi though. Those tears had made him feel guilty. The more he thought about it the more he came to the realization that he had fucked up. Big time. He had just assumed that Marcos would want someone to distract him. 

Never judge a book by it's cover.

His mother still preached it. That's exactly what Sergi had done. Grabbing his phone Sergi hesitantly dialed Marcos number. He just needed to apologize and this thing would be over.

"Hola ??", said the sleepy voice at the other end. It sounded like Marcos had cried. His voice breaking slightly. Sniffling. Sergis tongue felt incredibly heavy all of a sudden. He just needed to apologize.

"Hola ?? Is this a fucking joke ?? Who the fuck are you hijo de puta ??"

Sergi disconnected the call immediately. Maybe he shouldn't have called. He had been in Madrid a few hours ago. He couldn't fly back. Well he could. He should fly back and apologize. He shouldn't have started this mess in the first place. Marcos had been the one to kiss him.

Sergi shouldn't have responded but he had felt high on the win. High on humiliating their eternal rivals. He was a fool. A stupid fool. His mother would have scolded him. You didn't treat people like that. Sergi grabbed his backpack and threw some stuff in and called his private pilot.

He was seriously going to fly back to Madrid now.

And then ?? Then he would figure out how to get to Marcos house.

He hoped that the other would open the door and hear him out. Sergi didn't deserve it though. It was worth a try wasn't it ?? Just the thought of seeing pretty boy again made Sergis heart skip a beat. Not that Sergi would ever admit it. The vulnerability he had shown had kind off moved him.

He was getting delusional.

First of all they were a Blanco and a Clue.

Second they hated eachothers guts there was no way that they could ever be a thing.

Third if this for some kind of reason managed to work out their own clubs would kick them out.

If Marcos ever wanted to talk to him that is. It was worth a try. Pretty boy was worth a try. He had sparked this interest in Sergi. Someone like him had never slept with anyone. There had to be a reason for this. Great now he had to play detective.

A few hours passed and Sergi landed in Madrid. He had been here just hours before. Odriozola meeting up with him personally. To warn him. Sergi had no intention of hurting Marcos. The other blindfolding him and driving him to Marcos. 

"If you hurt him cule Capi will make sure to bury your body."

Sergi took a deep breath and exited the car. With shaky hands he rang the bell and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergis tries of apologizing take a turn he hadn't expected.

The bell ringing made Marcos stir. He had cried himself to sleep. He was a grown up man and not a child he was pathetic. Crying for a damn cule. His pugs had started barking on the bed. With a sigh Marcos glanced at his phone. It was fairly early it could be the mailman the boys were excited about. Marcos swung his legs off the bed and hauled himself up. His knees were shaking like a newborn horses would shake. Running a hand across his face Marcos made his way downstairs 

He froze on the spot upon opening the door. Panic bubbling in his chest. His eyes wide. What the hell ?? What did Sergi want from him ?? How did he know where he lived ?? Pieces of the puzzle began to click together in Marcos head. So it must have been Sergi who had called him last night. Where had he gotten his phone number from. So many unanswered questions.

There was a concerned frown on Sergis face. The pugs running around Marcos legs and barking and growling at the older male. Marcos throat felt dry. He slammed the door shut in Sergis face. Fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. His knees giving out and Marcos curled around on the floor. Could that bastard just fuck off ?? In hindsight it had been Marcos fault and he knew that but it was always easier to blame someone else wasn't it ??

Sergis shoulders slumped. What had he expected ??  
That Marcos would let him in, offer him a coffee and that they would have a nice chat like long lost friends. Sergi wasn't that delusional. Taking a deep breathe he knocked on the door again. Of course Marcos ignored him. Fine then Sergi would have to talk to him through a closed door. Fair enough. Maybe he shouldn't have left Marcos in bed alone that day.

He had panicked. Slightly. 

"I… I am sorry I left. I didn't mean to treat you like that. Please I am sorry pretty boy."

There he said it.

The door was opened slightly. Marcos eyes were still wet from the tears he was shedding. Sergi felt horrible. He genuinely felt sorry. He just didn't know how to convey it. Marcos wouldn't probably believe him. They were eternal rivals. Why would they be friends. 

"Are you fucking with me ?? Why are you here ?? Are you here to mock me ?? Humiliate me ?? Or do you think with apologizing I would go back to bed with you ??"

Marcos voice was incredibly accusing, Sergi didn't blame him. He would have felt betrayed too. Being left alone in that hotel room. Not knowing what to do next or asking himself if he had just been used. Although Marcos had been the one to start it, Sergi should have stopped him. It was his fault too. 

He had felt high and mighty. In hindsight each one of them was just a small piece in an endless universe. Being rivals didn't mean that they couldn't treat eachother with respect. Well except if your name was Luis Suarez. Marcos opened the front door. His eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Will you mock me now for crying like your damn teammate ?? You probably think I am dumb don't you. Blonds are known to be dumb you just thought I'd try with the dumb blond bitch don't you ?? Stop calling me pretty boy. STOP. I can't hear it anymore."

Marcos choked his voice breaking as more tears fell from his eyes. 

"You think the same as your damn teammate that we are just fucking animals. You and your shit game. El Clasico here, El Clasico there."

Sergi snapped. He had no idea why.

"Get your damn head out of your ass I came here to apologize because I felt bad but maybe one shouldn't feel bad for the likes of you. You have everything good looks, a career, money. What the fuck do you want ?? Not everyone is born as handsome as you. And here you are crying and complaining like a princess."

Sergi was slammed hard against the front door. His head hitting the wood painfully. 

"I gave you my first kiss you bastard. Maybe you are right. Maybe I am just a dumb blond bitch. You are wrong looks aren't everything but you are as rotten to the core like all of the other cules apparently."

Sergi was frozen on the spot. First kiss what ?? He didn't understand. This guy couldn't be serious. With those looks there was no way in hell that Sergi would have been his first kiss.

"Fucking liar. And you complain about us. We may be rotten to the core but you are just bastards. Do you really think I would fall for your lame tactics. You are the victim here. Poor pretty boy. Don't you have anyone to love you ?? You have been cursed with your good looks. Poor baby. Where are the 10 girlfriends, you have ?? Pathetic."

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Sergi saw Marcos face break. Ugly face tears running down his cheeks. A sob tearing from his throat. It made Sergi shiver. It was as if his heart was breaking. Sergi was sure he had broken the guys heart. Marcos knees hit the floor and his shoulders shook violently. Sergi was frozen on the spot. 

What the fuck had he said now ?? Was this guy a girl goddamnit ?? 

"What the hell are you doing ?? You can't be serious ?? For fucks sake Llorente get up from the floor."

Marcos didn't move an inch. His sobs echoing from the walls. Rubbing his forehead in frustration Sergi knelt down besides him. Prying the youngers hands from his face. He had no idea what he was doing here ok. He felt overwhelmed. 

"Stop crying. Come on stop crying. Please."

Marcos didn't move however and Sergi felt lost. He wasn't emotionally constipated he had to do something. Anything. Right ?? Marcos didn't stop crying.

"You know what then fucking cry. I don't owe you anything. You were the one to tell me that you wanted to forget. It's your own fault and I am not going to get guilty tripped into this shit. There are bigger problems than you feeling insecure about your good looks pretty boy. Get over it. God damnit."

Sergi got up from the floor and shook his head at the blond in front of him. Pathetic. How could one cry because they looked good it didn't make any sense to him. Marcos should brag and be arrogant as fuck. Whatever. It didn't matter. Sergi had apologized. He had done what had to be done. Marcos Llorente wasn't his concern anymore. 

With that Sergi closed the door and left Marcos to himself. He was no babysitter for a Blanco. 

As soon as Sergi had left Marcos broke. He broke so hard. Pushing his face into the floor and just sobbing miserably. Maybe Sergi was right. Maybe he really was pathetic. He should man up. The comment about his looks had been a knife to his heart. Of course the other didn't understand of course. Marcos was suffering too. So even if he manned up then what ?? 

Marcos had no intention of people using him. Sergi had used him even though it had been the blonds fault. That's what you get for not thinking and trusting a clue, Marcos good job he told himself. Thinking that it was possible to be in a relationship with a cule was like having a death wish or something. 

They weren't Romeo and Juliet. 

With shaky knees Marcos got up from the floor. His head was spinning he just wanted to go to bed and crawl under the covers again. He felt cold and exhausted and used. Sergi had used him again. The other had come to apologize and at first Marcos really had considered forgiving him but now. 

He couldn't forgive him anymore could he ??

Both of them had made mistakes. Sergi had said horrible things but he didn't have the right to know why Marcos felt the way he felt. He would never understand it anyway. He had said that to Marcos face. It was no use. It would be just a waste of strength which Marcos didn't have anyway. He just wanted to sleep and forget. Forget he ever met Sergi. Forget that his heart had skipped a beat at the gentle caress when Sergi had taken him into his arms.

It had just been a split second. It wasn't worth thinking about it further. 

As soon as Sergi had exited he realized that he had no idea how to get out of here. So he needed to call Odriozola again. Great. He had to spend time with another Blanco. Couldn't those people just leave him alone already. He was sick of them and their damn superiority complex. Sergi needed Odriozola to get out of here though. He called the other nonetheless and waited. There was this unreadable expression in Odriozolas face when the car halted in front of Sergi.

"What did you do ??", Alvaro demanded enraged.

Sergi narrowed his eyes dangerously. Couldn't Alvaro just drive him to the damn airport he wanted to go home please 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HIM YOU DAMN CULE ??"

Sergi shrugged if Alvaro asked him, he must have surely know what had happened. Alvaro grabbed him by he collar and slammed the older one against the side of his car forcefully. His eyes red with fury. 

"I just told your friend to get over his own pity. He was self-pitying himself because of his looks. That guy shouldn't even complain about that. I told him to go running to his 10 girlfriends he probably has."

That's when Alvaro finally snapped. Swinging his arm back in record speed until it connected with Sergis face. The other sliding down the side of the car and holding his face in agony. 

"Are you out of your mind you damn bastard. Why the hell did you punch me ?? Because I insulted your pretty friend ??"

Alvaros nostrils flared dangerously the vein on the side of his head pulsing angrily. 

"You damn bastard out of all things you could have said to him you chose to say those things ?? People have been using him his whole life. Just taking advantage of him only because he has a "pretty face" yes he has had girlfriends but none of them ever lasted long, they only dated him because of his looks. I should break your nose again just for that damn word you used."

Sergi looked up from his bloody hand. Droplets of blood splashing on the pavement beneath his body. His eyes wide in disbelief. He threw his head back and laughed out loud. Making Alvaro whirl around his fist connecting with the others face again.

"Do you think this is a damn joke ??"

This time Sergi didn't laugh. Alvaros eyes were ice cold and send shivers down his spine. This ridiculous story was true ?? This couldn't be. Sergi didn't understand. Shouldn't Marcos be glad that so many girls were interested in him and were fawning over him. 

"You still don't understand do you ?? They were only interested in his looks and body. They never made an effort to get to know him or to see past his "pretty face and his body" and apparently it's what you see in him too. I didn't expect anything less from a cule really."

Sergi was frozen on the spot. It made sense why Marcos hated the term pretty boy so much. To be honest that's what Sergi had seen in him too. A pretty face. A pretty body. Nothing else. He was as disgusting as Suarez. Wow Sergi would have never considered himself to be in the same position as the Uruguayan. He felt disgusted.

"If it was up to me I would tell Sergio on the spot so that he could bury you alive hijo de puta. It's not up to me it's up to Marcos. He told me and Regui what happened between you two."

Sergi arched his eyebrows at him in surprise. Alvaro turning his head and his ice cold glare staring right into the others soul. His arms crossed over his chest.

"We are brothers of course he told us what happened. You just left him there in a dirty Hotel room on his own."

Sergi hid his face in his hands and breathed out slowly. He knew he had fucked up. He knew that ok no need to constantly remind him god damnit. To him it just had been a fling. He couldn't have known that pretty boy was so damn sensitive. Sergi clutched his head. He started to sound like Suarez even more. He didn't want that. 

"How can I fix this mess then ?? I already apologized to him. I can't give him what he wants. A relationship with a Blanco I think I'd rather drink bleach."

Alvaro growled low in his throat. 

"You could try being his friend maybe. Geri and Sergio are friends too. On and off the pitch are two different things. I am not telling you to betray your team or anything."

Sergi thought about it. His forehead frowned in concentration. Friends ?? With pretty boy ?? Was it even possible ?? Maybe he should start calling him by his real name. Sergi breathed out slowly. If he could fix this mess and then forget all about it why not. 

Being friends wouldn't do them any harm would it ??  
Sergi looked up when Alvaro began to speak again.

"He said that you very the only one who had ever been gentle with him. That you asked him if it was ok. Most of the time the people who used him didn't even asked that."

Sergis shoulders slumped and he leant his head against the car door. Pretty boy was kind of mysterious. Maybe of would be worth a try to befriend him. Maybe they would have some things in common apart from football that they could bond over.

Alvaro drops Sergi off at an Hotel per the others request. The next day Sergi tries calling Marcos who doesn't pick up obviously. If it had been Sergi he probably wouldn't have picked up either. He wouldn't give up though. That's when Sergi remembered something. 

There was something they had in common.

Their dogs. 

A soft smile creeps on his face as he sends a picture to Marcos. Not even noticing what picture it was. 

A picture with him and his dog on his bed. His teammates joking that they looked like twins. His phone pinged as Sergi was about to lift his cup of coffee to his lips. A photo is the only thing that Marcos had send.

Him kissing his pug. Sergis breath hitched. Marcos looked incredible in that photograph. Handsome even. Sergi shook his head. This wasn't supposed to be a drooling competition. The other looked good ok. 

Sergi scoffed annoyed. He could maybe be friends with a Blanco but not more. 

Falling in love wasn't an option. They couldn't and they wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos and Sergi have a talk.

Sergi rolled around and yawned. Maybe he should have flown back already. Madrid would play against Ajax in the next day. They would see how it went. Not that Sergi really cared about Madrid really. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand Sergi arched his eyebrows curiously at the new whatsapp message. It was from Marcos.

His pugs snoozing on the bed. Sergi sighed softly. He wasn't interested in the guy he really wasn't. Sergi had never had problems making friends maybe his brain couldn't get around the fact that Marcos was a Blanco. Odriozola said it could work, he had seen it with Ramos and Geri. Maybe this back and forth with sending eachother pictures of their dogs was a nice start.

Sergi got up to drink a cup of coffee. Madrid was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, it was not as beautiful as Barcelona of course but it was still beautiful. The sun was just rising, illuminating the whole room. It reminded Sergi a little bit of Marcos hair. Shaking his head forcefully the Spaniard made his way to the bathroom.

His phone pinging again. He expected it to be Marcos but it wasn't Marcos it was Leo. Asking him where he was. Technically they had the day off. Sergi could be wherever he wanted to be, Leo was still his captain and his friend though. Sergi just told him that he would be back in the evening. Breathing in slowly Sergi typed in a message to Marcos. It was worth a try. 

Would you like to drink a coffee with me so I can apologize properly ??

To be honest Sergi didn't even expect the other to open the message. Or read it for that matter. He knew he had fucked up big time, Sergi knew that. If Ramos and Geri could be friends he was sure that him and Marcos could be too. He felt pity for the younger, which he knew he shouldn't feel because that's not what you did. 

Sergi decided to explore Madrid. He was here until evening anyway. He still had some time. Even if Marcos declined his offer, Sergi would understand. He also understood that if he hurt the other Ramos would probably have his head. There were few that really acted like that at Barca even though all of them prided themselves to be better than Real. 

Leo and Geri would always protect eachone of them. Even off the pitch. Which was a comforting though. Suarez was not someone you could trust. Maybe just on the pitch. Sergi still felt like throwing up after he had said those words to Marcos. He had also been disgusted at how he had treated Reguilon. Mocking a young player for crying was inhumane that's how the Uruguayan was. 

They had to tolerate it on the pitch. Leo had talked to him after that incident though. Suarez was not one to listen however but he scored them goals and they weren't at school here so they had to accept his antics. Sergi closed the door to his Hotel room after making sure that he had his keycard and his phone and wallet. If he was here until the evening he could at least roam the city could he ?? 

Marcos had stared at his screen for over 5 minutes now. He had no idea what to think about Sergis offer. Maybe it was just a trick to humiliate him again. Sending dog pictures to eachother was one thing but meeting up in person after that horrible exchange of words the other day were two entirely different things. Marcos couldn't trust him even if the other apologized. 

Sergi would only want to apologize to have his mind in peace not because he actually meant it or had realized that he had hurt Marcos' feelings. It was just a selfish gesture. Maybe if Marcos accepted, the other would just leave him alone. He had to think about it. The pictures with him and the dog had been nice. Marcos found himself looking at that damn picture too much. Those blue eyes captivating him. He had never seen such blue eyes before. 

Shaking his head forcefully Marcos sat up in bed. His phone pinging in his hand making him frown in confusion. Leaving the blinking device on the bed Marcos made his way to the bathroom and to the shower eventually. Letting the warm spray of water engulf him. The water was too hot but Marcos couldn't care about that. Didn't care that it burned his skin. Maybe that way he would feel something. The mirror was foggy when Marcos exited which he saw as a blessing he didn't want to see his own reflection in it.

Pretty boy.

Marcos snorted. Which turned into a sob the second he sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands. His pugs nuzzling his arm in comfort. Marcos took both of them in into his arms allowing them to lick over his face. Burying his face in their soft fur. Goddamnit get a grip, Llorente he told himself. Sergi was right he was a pussy. He had been crying for days now. His injury didn't make it better. He would be out of the UCL too. Laying down and burying his head into the pillow Marcos stared at the ceiling, ignoring his phone, he had barely slept.

His phone pinged again making him sigh.

Maybe if he answered the device the person on the other end would leave him alone. Marcos hoped. He unlocked the phone and snorted immediately. He had not idea if he should laugh or cry. Or just do both at the same time. It was ridiculous. Marcos couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Would you like to drink a coffee with me so I can apologize properly ??

Marcos wanted to throw his phone against the wall. Did that bastard really think that he would interact with him ever again. After everything that had happened. His phone pinged again.

Please.

A defeated sigh escaped Marcos mouth.

If I meet up with you will you leave me alone ??

Yes…

Marcos was biting his lip so hard he was sure he would draw blood. Fine he would go drink a damn coffee with Sergi. The other had promised to leave him alone right ?? Marcos knew that he should never trust a cule anyway. It didn't matter what they did. It didn't matter if they apologized. This was the life they had choosen to live. And yet Sergio and Geri got along. Somehow.

Marcos shook his head and hauled himself up tiredly. He just wanted to sleep. Throwing on some jeans and a hoodie he exited his house and his phone pinged in his pocket to alert him that Sergi had send him the adress to the cafe he was currently at. Making Marcos snort while he started his car. As if he didn't know where the cafe was. He lived in Madrid damnit. 

Sergi was sitting outside on a table for two, which was kind of ironic. His eyes wiedening un surprise upon spotting Marcos who had his hands shoved in his pants. Marcos really didn't want to be here. Maybe Sergi wanted to convince him to go to a Hotel with him again just to leave Marcos alone. 

Again.

Sergi wasn't better than any of the girls he had dated. It shouldn't surprise Marcos. It didn't. He just wanted this to get over with so that he could crawl back to bed and never wake up preferably. He's had enough of people playing and toying with him. He was so tired. He was exhausted. Sergi looked up at him but Marcos avoided his eyes prefering to look at his hands. He felt like crying again. 

The first tears making their way down his cheeks without him even realizing it. A hand on his cheek making him look. Marcos turned his head away to avoid the others touch and hid his face behing his hoodie. 

"Just talk. Tell me what you wanted to tell me so I can finally leave."

Marcos voice broke he had no idea why he was here in the first place. He didn't feel comfortable. He just wanted to leave. Sergi looked him straight in the eys which Marcos avoided. He had no intention of being humiliated again. Suddenly there is a hand gripping his upper arm. Making Marcos look up confused. What was going on. 

"I…I noticed that you didn't like it here so I told the waitress to let us have the coffee to go. She didn't really think it was funny though."

For the first time in days there was a small smile on Marcos lips which disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He hung his head to allow his hood to obscure his face. A paper cup being shoved into his hands carefully. Warming Marcos cold fingers. 

"I hope you don't mind us going for a walk I promise I just want to apologize and then I will be out of your hair as soon as possible. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I am sorry if I did."

Marcos turned his head towards him. A cule that apologized on his own ?? This was new. Still Marcos couldn't trust him. Not after everything that had happened. Which had been his fault to begin with. Everyone deserved a second chance. It had been both their fault. Marcos nipped on the coffee to avoid having to talk to Sergi, who remained silent by his side. Their feet carrying them to a nearby park. Sergi pointing to a bench and Marcos nodding.

Neither of them talk. They watch the clouds pass by. Two birds flying over their heads and settling in the tree behind of them. Sergi stretched out his legs in an attempt to relax his muscles. Marcos was hunched over and was clutching the coffee cup like a lifeline. Sergi watching him out of the corner of his eyes but never moving.

"Your dogs look cute. What are their names ?? I like pugs they are really cute, people give the poor things way too much hate."

Marcos looked up and raised his eyebrows. 

"Thank you I guess. Their names are KD and Marques and what is your dogs name."

"Baloo."

"Like the bear from the jungle book ??"

That's what breaks the ice between them. Sergi cocking his head in confusion.

"Yeah like the bear from the jungle book why ??"

Marcos laughs gently it's just a soft noise that escapes his lips.

"Has anyone told you that you look like your dog ??"

Sergi pouts at him. His eyebrows raised in challenge.

"You mean my dog looks like me I don't look like my dog why do people keep saying that I mean I love my dog."

Marcos throw his head back and laughs wholeheartedly. Which Sergi hadn't expected at all. He is frozen on the spot for some reason. That was a really nice laugh. Sergi shakes his head.

"Have you never watched Harry Potter ?? It's like the scene at Ollivanders. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter. The same applies to dogs. The dog chooses the hooman."

That's when Sergi starts laughing too. He had never thought about it from that angle but it was hilarious. Marcos looked at him and Sergi looked back. Their eyes locking and Sergis breathe hitched. Marcos shook his head and looked away aprubtly. As fast as that moment had appeared it had vanished. The thick ice surrounding them again. 

Marcos looked at his hands which shook slightly and he balled them into fists. He was sitting here and drinking coffee with the enemy. Marcos should have already went home. He was a fool what the hell was he doing anyway. Marcos got up from the bench making Sergi look up from his empty cup.

"It would be better if I left."

Sergi was on his feet immediately. A hand wrapping itself around Marcos wrist to prevent him from leaving.

"Sorry I should have already apologized. This is why I wrote you in the first place. I am sorry ok. Those horrible things I said I shouldn't have said them. And the incident at the Bernanbeu it shouldn't have happened. I stole your first kiss. Someone else would have deserved it. I am sorry ok. For everything, pretty boy. I am just dense at times."

Sergi can see Marcos frame shake, he strongly suspects that it's not from the cold. Fuck. Had he fucked up again ?? What had he said to upset the blond this time ??

"I told you to not call me like that didn't I ?? Apparently you are still here to mock me. Good for you Roberto thanks for the coffee I had no need for it. Have a nice life."

Sergi can hear Marcos sob through tears.

"Marcos por favor I... I am sorry ok. I didn't mean to upset you in anyway. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I should have stopped you that day. But I was high on the win and I was a fool and I am sorry ok ??"

God damnit get a grip Roberto. This was still a blanco. A simple I am sorry would have done the trick he tells himself. 

The truth was he felt bad. He felt guilty. He felt ashamed of himself. 

"I am sorry ok."

Marcos turned around and looked Sergi straight in the eye. It had started raining and both of them were soaked to the bone and shivering. There was uncertainty in Marcos eyes it was like Sergi could feel it. He reached out and wiped away from stray tears from Marcos cheeks. It was like his body wasn't even listening to him anymore. He just wanted Marcos not to cry anymore.

"Please stop crying ok."

Marcos nodded.

Both of them stood in front of the bench. None of them having an idea what to do next. Sergi took a deep breath before he stood in front of Marcos, biting his lip nervously.

"What do you think if we maybe tried to be friends ??"

Marcos looked up wide eyed then he laughed making Sergi flinch back.

"Do you really think we could be friends are you out of your mind ?? You are a cule I am a blanco."

Sergi sighed.

"That stopped you from kissing me that day ??"

Marcos is frozen on the spot. Sergi had a point. He had just kissed him to forget and had given him his first kiss in the process. Marcos forehead creased in concentration then he looked up at Sergi again. 

"Do you really think it could work ?? Being friends ??"

"Your Captain and Geri are friends too."

This was different. Geri and Sergio had known eachother for years. Him and Sergi this was different. But it didn't mean that it had to be different. Maybe they could be friends despite the clubs they played for. Despite this rivalry. 

Maybe they could be even more. Marcos shook his head as soon as that thought crossed his mind. No. Friends was the farthest they could be. 

It didn't change the fact that Marcos had given Sergi his first kiss. The others taste was still on his lips. Marcos couldn't deny that. His heart skipped a beat when he looked into those blue eyes.

"So would you try being friends ??"

Marcos nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Marcos and Sergi have doubts about being friends.

There was still some time until Sergi had to leave for the airport. Since both of them were soaked to the bones, Marcos suggested they go to his house since the trip to Sergis Hotel would be longer. They didn't want to die of hypothermia. Marcos made sure to turn on the heater in his car. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sergi shiver. Maybe they should have stayed at the cafe. At least they wouldn't have been soaked to the bone. 

Sergi had dozed off on the trip back to Marcos house. The blond shaking him slighty to wake him up. Sergi truly looked like his dog. His hair hanging in his face. Despite the heater being turned on the whole time the older one was still shivering. Marcos fished his keys out of his pocket and ushered him inside. His pugs barking and growling at Sergi.

"Boys be nice he isn't the big bad grizzly bear he wants us to think he is. No barking and no growling."

Both pugs sniffed at Sergi, who was standing in the hallway and shivering, carefully before they deemed him not dangerous to their master. Marcos had grabbed Sergis elbow gently and lead him to the bathroom downstairs.

"Fuck I don't have any clothes with me."

Marcos patted his shoulder gently.

"Don't worry I can borrow you some of mine and you can return them then. If this friends thing works we will see eachother more often, won't we ??"

Sergi raised his eyes in surprise. Marcos had sat him on top of the toilet lid and had disappeared to get him some clothes. The half closed door to the bathroom was pushed open slightly and a cream colored head appeared in the door way. Smiling gently Sergi got up and crouched down. Holding out his hand.

"Come here boy. Come."

KD the pug trotted towards Sergi carefully. Sniffing at his hand before giving it a few licks, making Sergi giggle. Marcos heared laughter from inside the bathroom and halted in his tracks. His blood freezing in his veins. Sergi was mocking him again ?? The blond tried to not get distracted by it. His heart calmed when he looked upon the scene in front of him. His eyes softening.

Sergi was laying on the floor. KD was standing on his chest and licking his face. The other burying his hands into the dogs fur and scratching him. 

"That's what you two are doing in my bathroom then ??"

Sergi lifted his head and laughed happily. Marcos mouth felt dry all of a sudden. His heart beating in his chest. Sergi had sat up and KD landed in his lap. Sticking his tongue out and pushing at Sergis hand playfully. The other oblidging and scratching the dogs back.

"Ok KD that's enough. Sergi has to shower. I am sorry about that."

Marcos had tucked the pug under one arm and put some clothes on the unoccupied toilet lid for Sergi to wear. Helping him up in the process. He released KD who trotted out of the bathroom. Sergi dusting himself off. Snorting softly in laughter. Marcos heart skipped a beat which he tried to ignore by shaking his head forcefully. They needed to be friends. Just friends. Of course Sergi was a dog person. Only because his pugs, or rather one of his pugs liked Sergi it didn't automatically mean that Marcos had to like him too.

Not at all. Marcos helped Sergi up and the other stumbled slightly, their noses nearly touching. Making the blonds breathe hitch. Marcos couldn't and wouldn't forget what had happened between them. With that the moment was ruined. Marcos stormed out of the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click in the process. Sergi continuing to stare at the closed door, his shoulders slumping. He had fucked this up on his own. He was a fool. 

A cule and a blanco it would never work. Sergi was sure. There was no need for hope when there was none to begin with. He would shower and then he would leave. Forgetting about Marcos Llorente.

There was nothing between them and there never would be. This wasn't some kind of romance flick. This was real life. They had to be real here.

With a sigh Sergi got undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water warm him up. He hadn't noticed how cold he really was. He let the warm water roll down his body until the glass got foggy. At least he felt warmer again. Marcos had given him a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoodie. A pair pf boxershorts and a pair of socks. Sergi felt instantly better when he was dressed again.

The hoodie smelled like Marcos and Sergi got lost for a moment until a knock on the door startled him. Shaking his head Sergi looked at the ceiling above his head. He would have to face Marcos again. At the very moment he didn't want to. Being friends wouldn't work. Why had he even proposed it. Digging the heels of his hands against his eyes Sergi breathed out slowly.

"Sergi everything ok in there ?? Do you want me to come in ??"

Sergi shook his head when he realized that Marcos couldn't see him. He got up from the toilet lid and smiled when he opened the door. KD was at his feet immediately demanding for attention. His tongue hanging from his mouth, his tail wagging furiously. Marcos had grabbed his elbow gently and sat him on a kitchen chair. Setting a steaming mug in front of him.

"It will warm you up. I don't want to be the reason you catch a cold."

"And if I do ??"

Marcos raised his eyebrows in confusion. Sergi gripped the mug and a pleasant shiver ran down his spine.

"If I do catch a cold will you be there to nurse me back to health ??"

Marcos throat was as dry as a desert. He gapped at the older like a fish without water. He was sure he was redder than a tomato. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Damn Marcos what is going on ??, he told himself. 

Sergi cleared his throat and sipped on his tea. Making a face. 

"Is there any sugar in this ?? Do you want to poison me Marcos ??"

"There is honey. Natural sweetener."

"I'd still like some sugar por favor."

With a dramatic sigh Marcos put the sugar container in front of the older male. KD had proceeded to jump in Sergis lap and was sniffing at the mug curiously while Sergi put some tablespoons of sugar into his tea. Lifting the cup to his lips and sighing contently. Marcos had proceeded to sit at the opposite end of the table, observing Marcos who was running a hand through the pugs fur.

Sergi had a soft genuine smile on his face while he talked and careassed the dog in his lap. It seemed natural and not forced. This rivalry changed people, it transformed them into monsters. There was a difference between on and off the pitch. Maybe this was the Sergi, off the pitch. 

The real Sergi.

KD proceeded to lick Sergis nose and the older male giggled. Marcos couldn't take his eyes off the scene. He was hypnotized. His breathe hitched slightly. The magic was broken when Sergis phone rang. Snapping both of them out of their thoughts. Marcos released a breathe he had been holding. 

"That was my pilot. He will be in Madrid in about 2 hours."

Marcos nodded. 

Being friends would be good he hoped at least. He just hoped this wasn't some kind of trick to lure him in again. Marcos was sure he couldn't handle something like that again. The thought of Sergi playing with him again send shivers down his spine. Stray tears running down his cheeks. Sergi was lifting KD in the air and was laughing. Upon seeing Marcos like that he got up and cupped Marcos cheek gently. Wiping away stray tears with his thumb.

"Marcos ?? Are you ok ?? Hey."

The blond wanted Sergi to leave. Right now. Doubt was clawing at his mind. He just wanted and needed to be alone now please.

"I think it would be better if you left. You still have to get back to your hotel and pack and stuff. Don't worry about the clothes you can return them later or keep them or throw them away."

Sergi was still holding the pug in his arms when he raised his eyebrows in confusion. He had no idea what was going on. Maybe he had done something wrong again ?? Maybe he had said something ??" Sergi had no time to think about it further, KD was taken from his arms gently and he was ushered to the door. 

"Marcos ?? Marcos. Did I do something wrong ?? I am sorry if I upset you in any way."

Marcos closed the door and slid down. Holding his pet close to his chest. Tears making their way down his cheeks. He was a fool. Only because the other had started calling him by his name didn't mean that they were friends of anything. Marcos hadn't wanted Sergi to blame him if the other caught a cold. Maybe this whole being friends situation wouldn't apply to them.

Sergi was perplexed when he looked at the closed door before him. With a sigh he hid his face in his hands. He had fucked up again hadn't he. Exhausted Sergi leaned against the door. He could hear Marcos sob at the other end. A defeated sigh escaped his mouth. He would have to call a cab to get to his hotel. Somehow he didn't want to leave. 

He didn't want to leave Marcos alone.

But they weren't lovers. Heck they weren't even friends. They were just rivals. Enemies. Destined to hate and despise eachother. Why did it work with Sergio and Geri though ?? 

Sergis shoulders slumped and he fished his phone from the depths of his pocket and called a cab. Maybe he shouldn't think about Marcos Llorente anymore. It would do both of them a favour. 

They were nothing. They would never be anything. It was the fate both of them had to accept. It was kind of ironic. Sergi didn't know if he should laugh or cry. It didn't matter. They had been in a fling. 

A them would never existed. Maybe it was better that way.

The ride to his hotel was uneventful. Sergi packed the few things he had taken with him and checked his phone. The team whatsapp group was exploding. Of course it was they were Barca of course they would mock Real Madrid. Right now Sergi couldn't look at the text messages. They made him gag. Maybe when he was home would would reply. Or maybe not. 

He missed his dog. He missed Baloo. 

Next time he would take the dog with him. Sergi seriously doubted there would be a next time. He seriously had fucked up the situation with Marcos. He should have said no the first time and he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. 

I gave you my first kiss.

Sergi took his head in his hands and chocked back a sob. He was a fool. Guilt pooling in his stomach. He needed to get home and sleep. Just sleep. Biting his lower lip Sergi took his suitcase and checked out of the hotel. He needed to sleep and forget about Marcos Llorente. Sergi doze off upon sitting in his seat. He tried ignoring the sweaters smell. He didn't want to think about Marcos right now. 

He didn't think about Marcos. He dreamt of him. Pretty boy couldn't even leave his dreams alone god damnit ?? 

They were laying in bed together. Marcos head on his chest. Drawing imaginary drawings on his skin. Marcos smiled at him, his usual prefectly styled hair a mess. It felt soft when Sergi threaded his fingers through it. It felt like liquid gold. Marcos was kissing his jaw gently. Nuzzeling his cheek with the tip of his nose before capturing his lips in the softest kiss imaginable.

That's when Sergi jerked awake. His heart beating at an unhealthy rate.

No. He wasn't interested in a blanco. He had just felt pity. Falling in love was not an option. No. 

Leo would probably have his head. Not to mention Suarez. Sergi didn't want the Uruguayan to hurt Marcos. After an exhausting day Sergi just wanted to go to bed. He was terrified of closing his eyes now. He wasn't interested in Marcos Llorente. They had been just a fling. Maybe it had been a mistake to try and be friends. It wouldn't work. 

They were better off being eternal rivals. 

All the hard work Sergi had poured in trying to apologize went down the drain because he was afraid of potentionally falling in love with a blanco ??

Pathetic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos and Sergi have talks and get their shit together.

The days and weeks passed by. Sergi had sent a text to Marcos after Real got knocked out of the UCL against Ajax. He witnessed the return of Zinedine Zidane. Occasionally Marcos would sent Sergi pictures of his pugs, which Sergi had become quiet fond off. In return Sergi send him pictures and videos of Baloo. It was like they were at square one again. Sergi couldn't shake off that dream. It had terrified him. Utterly terrifed him. He didn't want to think about it further. So he went on with his life. He woke up, went to training, played games and tried not to think about Marcos Llorente too much.

Or not at all. Which didn't work. It didn't work at all. Which wasn't surprising.

Marcos was on his mind constantly. His first kiss or rather their first kiss replaying in Sergis mind over and over again. He wasn't in love with a fucking blanco this was ridiculous. Sergi was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Trying to choke back a sob. Maybe he needed to talk to someone about this. There was only one person that would remotely understand how he felt and that person was Geri.

Fuck.

Sergi grabbed his phone and dialed Geris number. 

The others cheery voice blaring from the phone. Geri was just protective of all of them. He was the mother hen that shooed all of them together when they didn't function as they should. Geri was the strict mom and Leo was the cool dad. That's how their family worked. Although like all or most families they had a black sheep. In Barcas case it was Suarez. No one really liked him but they tolerated him. It was better to have such a guy on their side than against them.

Suarez had mocked Real for being knocked out of the competition, saying they were nothing without Ronaldo. Prompting Leo to tell him to shut up so that they could enjoy the game. Leo was the only one who had control over the Uruguayan. Sergi should have felt happy that Real had been kicked out of the competition. Well he was but he also felt horrible for Marcos. The other hadn't reacted to his text messages anymore. He never replied just sent pictures of the dogs.

Sergi saw this as a tiny victory. 

More often than he would have liked he found himself dreaming of the blond. He asked himself if Marcos dreamt of him too. This was ridiculous. They weren't teenagers anymore. They hadn't talked about anything.

A they didn't exist. But maybe it could ?? 

Regui and Alvaro had tried to comfort Marcos in any way. The blond was incredibly distraught he didn't understand. Why had that image of Sergi and his pug terrified him so much ?? Because of what it could mean ?? They would never be a thing anyway, Marcos shouldn't even be afraid of that. They weren't meant to be and that was it really.

"Pollito maybe you should talk to Marce and Capi about that."

Both Alvaro and Regui had one of his pugs in their laps. Whenever Marcos saw his dogs he got immediately reminded of Sergi. God damnit this wasn't supposed to happen like that. They had just been a fling. A fling and nothing else. Alvaro and Regui dragged him to the car. Great now he had to talk to Sergio and Marcelo about it. 

 

One day in April Geri approached him during training. Sergi was minding his own business. Staying away from Suarez who was still mocking Marcos and Real in general. Sergi really wanted to punch him in the face. An arm was slung around his shoulders and Sergi tensed until Geris goofy, smily face came into view. The younger one relaxed. 

"Have you dealt with your little problem Sergi ??"

Sergi narrowed his eyes confused and looked at Geri who sighed dramatically and lead him inside.

"You and the blond pretty boy from Real. There was something going on between the two of you am I right."

"Don't call him that. He doesn't like that."

Geri smirked and wound his arm around Sergis shoulders again.

Geri escorted Sergi to Leo. If anyone knew how to deal with a feelings for a blanco it was definitly Leo. Of course it was Leo. Sergi was sat on the couch and looked at his hands nervously. Their captain setting a pitcher with water and two glasses before him. Sergi couldn't breathe all of a sudden. He was terrified Leo would mock him. Their captain wasn't like that. He and everyone else knew.

"What's on your mind hijo ??"

Sergi looked up. Leo had never called any of them hijo. Never. What was going on ??

"Geri told me about you and Marcos Llorente. I am sorry I didn't mean to pry. He was just very worried about you so he came to me with that."

Sergi looked from Leo to Geri and back to Leo. His heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

"So you are not mad ??"

Leos forehead creased in confusion. He shook his head. Why would he be mad ?? Love was love. It didn't matter if it was between a blanco and a cule. Who cared.

"Just talk to him. Be honest about your feelings. We won't judge you. If you are worried I will take care of Suarez. Geri talked to Ramos and he doesn't have anything against it either. Just be happy."

Tears were rolling down Sergis cheeks and both Leo and Geri enveloped him into a hug. Letting him cry in their shoulders. Rubbing his back in comfort. Sergi lefts Leos house to call Marcos. Leo had his back turned to Geri, watching out the glass front that led into the garden, his hands stuffed in his pocket. Geri came up to stand next to his captain and best friend.

"You know after everything that happened between you and HIM I would have never thought that you would be ok with Sergi potentionally dating a blanco."

Leo was biting his bottom lip hard. He had sworn himself not to trust a blanco ever again. They were young. They basically were still kids they deserved happiness. And his own case had been different. Entirely different. He hadn't been confused. Neither of them had. Yes it had started with a fling. Just like Sergi and Marcos the fine difference however had been that Leo had been played from the start. 

The other had just used him and then when it seemed convenient had just left him. Leo had been a fool to trust him. Even after being in a relationship for 5 years. If what they had, had could even be called a damn relationship. Then the other had left and had broken Leo's heart in the process.

A stray tear ran down Leo's cheek. He really had loved him and now there was just endless emptiness.

"What happened between him and me doesn't justify the kids suffering. They are not responsible for their  
fathers sins are they ??"

Geri never said anything just squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

 

Sergi was laying on his couch, Baloo was curled up on his chest. Sergi running a hand through his dogs soft fur. Marcos Llorente and the dream hadn't left him alone. He was a fool. This was getting ridiculous, he wasn't in love with the blond. He continued petting Baloo when his dog sat up on his chest and looked at him. And then just barked which startled him.

With a disgruntled noise Sergi looked at his dog and sighed. Baloo barked again.

"Stop that I am not in love with him."

Baloo barked disapprovingly again.

"No we won't be a thing now please stop bugging me."

Another bark.

"I am not interested in him please lets stop talking about it."

Another bark.

Sergi fell into the pillow beneath his head and sighed. His own dog was telling him that he was in love with Marcos Llorente, great. The dreams had been there. Sergi really wanted Marcos' pugs to meet his own dog. A hand in Baloos fur the other was about to doze off again when the doorbell rang. With a sudden motion Baloo landed in his lap and didn't even bother to bark like crazy. Like he usually did. 

Sergi hauled himself up from the couch and went to get the door. Freezing halfway upon opening it. Two cream colored balls of fluff running past him. Barking coming from the inside immediately. Sergi gaped at Marcos like a fish. He wanted to say somehing, anything when he noticed that he hadn't invited the other in so he stepped back.

Marcos was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sergi was still at the door confused. He shook his head to clear it and closed it with a soft click.

"I am sorry I am invading you like that but maybe we need to talk. Wait is that my hoodie ?? I thought you would have burned it by now. It looks good on you though."

There was a genuine smile on Marcos face and Sergi was sure he was going to faint or something. A gentle hand grabbed his wrist and sat him on the couch. The dogs were running around and were chasing eachother, barking. Sergi was still frozen on the spot. He didn't understand.

"I talked to Sergio and Marcelo and since they are the dads of the team I thought they would disapprove plus Regui and Odri were very worried about me so they had talked to them beforehand."

Sergi gulped. Ohh God someone was going to kill him he was sure. Leo and Geri hadn't reacted otherwise though. He had to be honest here who wouldn't be afraid of Sergio fucking Ramos. Right. No one.

Both of them sat on the couch. The three dogs had piled around on the floor in a mess of fur and were snoozing softly. Marques' snored which prompted Sergi to laugh softly which broke the tension. He still couldn't look at Marcos though who was stroking the inside of his wrist gently. By now the other had surely noticed that Sergis heart was about to jump out of his throat.

Maybe he was having a fucking heart attack.

"I came here tonight to ask you one thing."

Sergi swallowed hard, this sounded like break up they weren't even at that stage yet. Heck they weren't even in a relationship. Why was his heart slowly turning into ice then ??

Marcos had grabbed Sergis hand and was drawing circles on his open palm, which lay on his knee. Sergi had only eyes for Marcos who breathed out slowly. Terror was gripping his heart. He had fucked it up on his own. That's why one should never play with people or their feelings. 

"Can there be an us ??"

Neither of them talk for a while. Maybe Sergi shouldn't have said something like that. There was no way. No way this could or would happen. He was delusional. Maybe this was just a game or a dare after all. Soft hands are on his cheeks and Sergis eyes flutter but he keeps them open. Marcos is nuzzling his nose with his own. It's like in his dream. 

Their first kiss is different. Technically it's not their first kiss but who was counting anyway. Sergi pressed their foreheads together breathing out slowly. A sentence slipping from Sergis mouth without him even realizing it.

"Fuck you are beautiful."

"You know you have no right to say something like that to me."

Sergis blood froze in his veins. Right. They weren't a thing. Sergi slipped his carefully crafted mask back on. Maybe they really weren't meant to be. There was no point in hurting any further was there. 

A hand was in his neck and the other gripped his chin gently.

"I would like you to call me pretty if you would like to be my boyfriend. This is the deal. Only my boyfriend would be allowed to say such things to me because I know he wouldn't be playing with me."

That's when Sergis mask cracks. Stray tears running down his cheeks and he pushes his face into Marcos' chest. The other holding him close.

"I would like to be your boyfriend."

Both of them laugh happily and are about to lean in and kiss when a bark makes them jump apart. Baloo had awoken from his beauty sleep and had lifted his head towards them. His brown eyes fixing both of them before barking again as if to say "fucking finally now go upstairs and let us sleep."

Both of them didn't need to be told twice and Sergi held out his hand to Marcos who took it. Smiling widly. They tiptoed around the dogs and disappeared to the bedroom upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their shit together.

Sergi and Marcos entered Sergis bedroom together when Sergi noticed that the blond hadn't had brought any clothes with him. He had probably wanted to just talk to him and the leave for Madrid again.

"Is it ok if I borrow some clothes from you, in my hurry I forgot to get some and there was no one to look after KD and Marques in such a short period of time."

Sergi leaned in wanting to kiss Marcos on the lips when he stopped himself and turned around to search through his wardrobe for some clothes, while Marcos went to sit on the bed. Sergi was sure that he was redder than a tomato. They really shouldn't have skipped this being friends part. Of course he wanted to kiss Marcos but maybe they were going too fast here. 

When Sergi turned around Marcos was already asleep on his bed. It was already late. Pulling some clothes from the wardrobe, Sergi left them next to the bed and draped the covers over Marcos body who had curled up on the bed. He was thinking about kissing Marcos on the forehead but shook his head and shut the door with a soft click. Locking the door downstairs, Sergi checked on the dogs one last time who were still a pile of fur and fluff and were snoozing gently.

With a sigh Sergi opened the guestroom door and slipped inside quietly, running a hand across his face. It had been an emotional day. He really had no intention of taking advantage of Marcos, maybe they could talk about it tomorrow at breakfast if the younger one was up to it. Baby steps. Everything was still new and even though Leo and Geri approved, maybe even Ramos and Marcelo didn't mean that everyone would approve.

Marcos was here in his house and still Sergi had this sense of dread in his stomach. Yes they had kissed but they needed to talk about it. Sergi really didn't want to fuck this up. He rolled around in bed and sighed into his pillow, maybe he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. At least they had the day off tomorrow. With that Sergi allowed himself to sleep.

He was woken abruptly and unceremoniously by barking. For a second he had forgotten that he didn't have just one dog in the house but three. Kicking the covers away Sergi stretched himself. Marcos was probably still asleep so he would take the dogs out and feed them. He was sure Marcos wouldn't have anything against it. All three dogs were sitting in front of the door wagging their tails. Barking as soon as they spotted Sergi.

"Good morning to you too gentleman lets go take a walk shall we."

Sergi grabbed the leashes, while he put on some shoes and a jacket and fastened them on the dogs collars. As soon as the door opened the dogs decided on the rhythm and Sergi just shrugged. The air was cold but not unpleased. Sergi stretched himself and yawned loudly, he had slept well. If he would have known that the younger one would have come to visit him, Sergi would have gone grocery shopping. There should be enough in a the fridge for a decent breakfast though.

As soon as Sergi unlocked the door the pugs went running to Baloos water bowl to drink some water. Sergi could feel his dogs eyes on him. Baloo sighed as if to say "See I am even sharing just so that you are happy don't screw this up."

Sergi laughed softly and crouched down to pet his dogs fur who sneezed and looked at his bowl. Sergio grabbed three smaller bowls from the cupboard and filled them with dry dog food. Placing eachone in front of each dog and filled Baloos big bowl with water for all three of them. Setting it in front of the hungry pups.

Marcos rolled around and sighed, sleepily he blicked and looked at the white ceiling above his head. He felt a bit disoriented. This wasn't his room. With a sigh he fell back into the pillow upon remembering where he was. Right he was at Sergis. It had been a spontaneous decision. Marcos hadn't really thought about it, he had just grabbed the pugs and the next flight to Barcelona. Bless or curse Odri and Regui for that. The blond was still a bit unsure. They had kissed yes but they also needed to talk about it. 

Marcos didn't remember falling asleep though. Maybe the flight and the fear or rejection had taken a toll on his body after all. The pillow smelled like Sergi and Marcos sighed contently. He got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom. Or what he assumed was the bathroom, Sergi hadn't given him a house tour yesterday. 

Sergi had heated up some oil in a pan and was about to crack some eggs inside, when he jumped at Baloo barking behind him, a spatula in hand. His dog was sitting in front of him and was fixing him. It looked like he had raised his eyebrows which he didn't have. He barked again and turned around looking upstairs, Sergi following him with his eyes before sighing.

"Really pal I know you want me to woo him but you have to be patient it's not that easy."

With that Sergi cracked some eggs into the pan and grabbed some bacon from the fridge to also fry it off. A cold nose pushing against his calf. Sergi decided to ignore his dog. Baloo had never been this pushy. Like never. Even when he had been with his previous girlfriend. He had been quiet indifferent if Sergi remembered correctly. 

"Woof."

Sergi was sure he was losing his damn mind at this point. And he burned their breakfast while he was at it, great. He was confused ok. The kiss had been great, even better than he had imagined it but he wouldn't do the same mistake from before he was determined to make this work, ok.

"Woof."

"No, I will ask him out on a date, ok. Maybe. If he wants to. Argh Baloo you are not helping buddy. What is going on with you anyway ??"

"Woof."

"You like him too ?? Thanks, I guess at least it's a good sign."

As if on cue Marcos came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. His hair was a mess and Sergi thought it was adorable. Baloo trotted to the blond and sat in front of him wagging his tail. Sergi pouted, his dog was an actor he should have let him star in movies or something. Marcos smiled and went to pick up the dog who proceeded to lick his face. 

Which he had never done before with anyone else than Sergi. Marcos laughed softly and buried his nose in the dogs soft fur thats when the smoke alarm went off. The eggs and bacon were burning and Sergi pushed the pan off the hot stove top but it was too late. Their breakfast was ruined. 

Sergi glared towards Baloo as if to say "thank you traitor" and his dog being sassy and all just wagged his tail. Sergi could have facepalmed himself. Baloo in his arms Marcos approached him, which made Sergis heart skip a beat, leaning in and pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Maybe we need something else for breakfast don't you think ??"

Sergi rubbed his neck in embarrassement. Marcos placed Baloo on the floor who was practically glued to Marcos feet and followed their every move.

"May I look into your cupboards ??"

Sergi nodded and took took out some flour and some milk to make pancakes. There were two eggs left and Marcos mixed the batter and Sergi gave him a clean pan. Sergi staggered and nearly collided with Marcos because Baloo was pushing him with his head. 

"I hate you", Sergi mouthed towards his dog who sat down and scratched his ear uninterested. The threat was not intimidating at all. 

"You have some fruits right ??"

Sergi turned towards Marcos and nodded gently. He went to the fridge and showed Marcos a selection of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. 

"Those are prefect I hope you are ok with pancakes and fresh fruits and some tea ??"

Sergi wasn't really a tea type of person but if Marcos wanted some he was sure he had some in the depths of his cupboard. He hoped. 

"Sounds great let me get the tea for you."

Marcos reassumed choping the fruits and flipped the pancakes while Sergi searched for some tea. He was sure he had some. 

Finally after what seemed forever he found some tea. When he turned around to go back to the kitchen Baloo was sitting in front of him and Sergi was sure he was going to get a heart attack at some point.

"I get it you want me to make a move and I will but I want to do this right and I want to go slowly."

Baloo turned his head towards Marcos in the kitchen and then back to Sergi and tilted his head then he got up as if he was satisfied with the answer and he dog trotted back to the kitchen. Marcos had set the table and was waiting for him.

"Ahh I thought you had gotten lost in your own house."

Sergi swallowed hard and sat on the table. The pancakes looked incredible. The had practise in two days but Sergi was sure he could break his diet for once. It wouldn't happen again. He hoped. Marcos smiled at him and Sergi was sure he was as red as the strawberry sitting on top of his stack of pancakes. KD was looking up to him and wagging his tail and Sergi grabbed the dog and let him sit in his lap. When he looked up Baloo was licking Marcos face making the blond giggle.

This was deja vu. 

For some time neither of them spoke. There was some clattering of forks and knives and some barking but nothing else.

"Listen we have to talk", both of them said at the same time and blushed. The dogs hopped off their laps, nudged Marques awake and left the room all together. They had to let their dads talk. Sergi was rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed and Marcos was determinted to stab his strawberry to death. 

"What I said last night is the truth. I want to be with you and be your boyfriend if you let me but we have to go slow. Like really slow. I have been hurt and used too much but surely you know. Odri confessed to me that he told you about my past relationships. If they can even be called relationships. So anyway I know there will be no guarantee that you won't hurt me. We are a cule and a blanco afterall but maybe we can make it work ?? Only if you want to of course. Just please don't push me I am not a doll or anything. 

Sergis throat was as dry as a desert and he took a sip out of his water to be able to talk. He stretched out his hand tentatively and left his open palm on Marcos side of the table and wait. The other looked at it and then back at Sergi who was sure, he was as red as a tomato by now. Hesitantly he reached out and interlaced their fingers. Keeping their hands on the table like that. Sergis heart was beating so fast in his chest that he was sure that he would get a heart attack. 

"You will tell me when you feel uncomfortable or if we are going too fast and I will stop. To be honest I don't deserve your trust and this chance you are giving me but I would be incredibly happy if we could try. I know I have been an ass before and I am sorry for that. Genuinely sorry. You are stuck with me anyway Marcos Llorente , Baloo loves you."

Thats when Marcos laughed out loud, making Sergi freeze. Ohh god had he said something wrong ?? 

"KD loves you too so I guess you are stuck with me too Sergi Roberto."

Sergis eyes softened and he leaned in to place a soft short kiss on Marcos lips. On his boyfriends lips. 

Meanwhile the three dogs had peaked around the corner and all three of them wagged their tails excitedly. Finally their masters had gotten their shit together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergi and Marcos have a discussion about their dogs and glimpses of Marcos past are unveiled.

After their mutual confessions Sergi and Marcos took things slowly. Like promised. Some texts here and there. They faced timed a few times especially since Sergi was also busy with the UCL. He had dropped off Baloo at Marcos' since his dogsitter was ill. At first Sergi hadn't wanted to bother Marcos with caring for Baloo. They had, had dinner one evening together. One of those rare evenings they could be together. Living in two different cities was still an obstacle.

"I need to find a dogsitter for Baloo anytime soon since the usual one is ill."

Marcos was about to stab his broccoli with his fork and looked up from his plate, pouting. Baloo was sitting next to his chair and looking at Sergi judgingly. Sergi was about to bite a piece of potato from his fork when he looked at Marcos pouting face and Baloos judging one while KD was begging him for food.

"What ?? What is going on with both of you ?? Are you siding against me again ??"

Marcos sighed dramatically and proceeded to stab his broccoli to death.

"Marcos ?? Amor ??"

"You know you could have asked me about keeping an eye on Baloo. He likes me. Or am I not trustworthy enough ??"

As if on cue Baloo barked in agreement to Marcos' statement. Sergi could have faceplamed himself. Why hadn't he thought about that. Of course he could have asked Marcos to keep an eye on Baloo. His dog loved the blond. 

"Marcos would you like to keep an eye on Baloo while I am in Manchester ??"

Marcos gave him a wide grin and squeezed his hand, making Sergi sigh softly. A soft kiss was pressed against Sergis lips and out of the corner of his eye he could see Baloo wag his tail excitedly.

"Damn my dog loves you more than he loves me do I have to be jealous here or what ??"

Marcos laughed and wiped away some tears from the corner of his eyes. This whole situation was hilarious. He wouldn't have it any other way if he was honest. He didn't know if it was love because love was a big word like a really big word but Sergi made him feel comfortable. Safe even. It was something he had never experienced before and Marcos wanted to treasure it while he had it. 

Nothing would last forever.

Sergi looked up from KD in his lap. Marcos was still holding his hand but something felt off. He was looking at his lap lost in thought. Maybe Sergi had done or said something to upset him in any way. Before he could do something Baloo was licking Marcos' nose who shook his head and whatever thought that had been there a few seconds before. 

"Amor are you ok ?? You seemed lost in thoughts."

Marcos smiled widly and lifted Baloo from his lap to place him on the floor. 

"I am just a bit tired. You will have to leave tomorrow in the morning to be in Barcelona in time right ?? The flight to Manchester is at noon ??"

Sergi nodded. He had the feeling that Marcos was avoiding his question but he didn't want to push the blond. So he just opened his arms in invitation and Marcos hid his face in his chest. Sergi held him close while Baloo and KD were running around in circles around them. Marcos had gotten used to light touches and hugs in the last few weeks. Still Sergi tried not to push him and always asked for permission. 

"Can we go to bed ?? I am really tired."

Sergi nodded. They slept in separate beds. Sergi had promised to give Marcos all the time that he needed and he would keep his word. The three dogs trotted after the blond and curled up next to him in bed. At this point Sergi couldn't complain about Baloo being practically glued to Marcos' side. His dog would have his reasons. Sergi placed a soft kiss against Marcos forehead.

"Buenas noches amor."

While Sergi slept soundlessly in his room, Marcos woke up in cold sweat in the middle of the night. He hadn't had nightmares in years after going through therapy. Sergi made him happy and he made him feel safe. Still there was some doubt in his mind that maybe everything was a game in the end. With a sigh Marcos fell back into the pillow. He wouldn't let his past ruin what he had now. He wouldn't.

Sergi left in the morning, hugging Marcos at the doorstep. The blond didn't want to let him go. Hiding his face in the older males chest. Sergi had kissed Marcos head and had cupped his cheeks pressing a lingering kiss against his forehead. Their noses touched lightly and Sergi gave him an eskimo kiss which made Marcos giggle happily.

"I will be back before you know it amor. Until then you have our boys to keep you company."

As soon as Sergi closed the door with a soft click, Marcos felt cold. Ice cold. The dream had shaken him up more than he wanted to admit it. Sergi would be back soon. Meanwhile Marcos would try to recover from his injury and care for the dogs. It had been a few rainy and grey April days. Marcos made himself a tea and curled up under a blanket on the couch, on the evening Barcelona would play against United. The dogs were curled up at his feet. Baloo had crawled onto his chest and Marcos scratched the dogs fur while sipping on his tea.

Baloo barked upon seeing Sergi on the screen. KD joined him and both dogs wagged their tails upon spotting Sergi. Marques was not interested and was snoozing at Marcos feet, who sighed softly. He had really gotten used to Sergi and Baloo being around him. He didn't feel as lonely as before. Of course Regui and Alvarito and the others would visit him.

Marcos knew that he shouldn't be rooting for Barcelona, technically he was only rooting for Sergi and not for Barcelona and his boyfriend looked amazing. Marcos couldn't wait for him to come home already. He really missed him. Of course Barcelona won. As much as Marcos didn't want to admit it but Barcelona was a good team. The blond fell asleep on the couch. The dogs curled around him.

A hand in his hair made him jerk awake. Sleepily he blinked into Sergis eyes. Sergi was home already ?? What time was it ?? Marcos shivered. He had, had a nightmare again. He hadn't had those in years. Maybe he truly didn't deserve to be happy. He was just a blond dumb bitch. 

"Amor ?? Marcos ?? Hey are you ok ??"

Marcos had the blanket clutched around his shoulders, tears were running down his cheeks and he just wanted to disappear. Maybe this was just a damn game after all ?? How ones mood could turn in mere seconds was incredibe.. Soft hands gripped his shoulders and he was pushed into a warm chest. Sergi smelled like Sergi. He couldn't describe it. Like the ocean and freshly cut grass a hint of rose. Sergi smelled like roses. 

"Come it's late we should go to bed."

The dogs trotted after them, Sergi covered Marcos with a blanket and ran a hand through the blond hair. It really did feel like liquid gold, like in his dream. Marcos had interlaced their fingers and was staring at the wall sleepily. He was so tired but he didn't want to be alone he also didn't want to ask Sergi to stay with him. He could handle a few nightmares. 

"Please stay until I have fallen asleep."

Sergi cocked his head curiously.

"Are you afraid of the dark amor ?? Should I stay with you ??"

Marcos wasn't afraid of the dark. He was afraid of his own head. Of the nightmares that had resurfaced as soon as he felt better. Happier. He had thought he had left everything in the past. Marcos was sure it was nothing, he couldn't have known that a few months later he would get a panic attack. 

Sergi obliged and ran his hand through Marcos hair until the other feel asleep. Pressing a kiss against his forehead and crawling under his own blanket tiredly. God he was getting old. The next days passed by in a blur. Marcos and Sergi enjoyed some days off. Both of them lounging on the couch together and watching Iron Man. Marcos head was on Sergis chest while the other ran a hand through his hair. The dogs were playing tug of war at Marcos feet. 

At one point Sergis hands sneaked under Marcos sweater, making the blond jump at the cold hands slightly. He giggled softly while looking up at Sergi who kissed the top of his head. His hand roaming on Marcos naked skin. It was just playful teasing but Sergi was trying to not make Marcos uncomfortable.

"Is this ok ?? Should I stop ??"

Marcos sighed softly and shook his head no. It was nice. It felt nice. Being touched by his boyfriend. Sergis hands mostly stayed on Marcos stomach. He didn't dare to cross any line or make Marcos uncomfortable in any way. He had fucked up once he didn't want to fuck up again. This was serious. Marcos was trusting him and Sergi had no intention of breaking that trust. It was nice just cuddling on the couch together. 

The lines blurred together. It wasn't blanco against blaugrana anymore. They were just one entity. Not everyone would see it that way of course. It didn't matter. Sergi was happy. Was Marcos happy though ?? Sergi had never dared to ask. This relationship was still young. Who knew if they would last. Here and now mattered and Sergi needed to know if Marcos was ok.

"Amor ?? Are you happy ??"

Marcos looked up from half closed lids and turned his head to kiss Sergi. The kiss was different than all the others they had shared before. It wasn't slow. Marcos was laying on top of Sergi, the dogs had scattered and left their masters alone. Marcos bit his boyfriends lower lip playfully and Sergis hands wandered to his hips. Stroking them gently. A hand sneaked under the blonds hoodie and rested on his back. 

Sergi had his eyes closed as Marcos pressed his forehead against his. The blonds sounded a little out of breath. Sergi dared to leave small kisses against his neck. Sucking on the skin gently and leaving red marks which disappeared immediately. Marcos had tucked his head under Sergis chin and was breathing out slowly. He was tired all of a sudden. When Sergi draped the blanket over their bodies Marcos remembered the question.

"Yes, I am happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. Thank you for being so patient with me."

Sergi was glad that Marcos couldn't see him blush in that exact moment. They fell asleep on the couch. Curled around eachother and that was one of the best feelings in the world. The moment was shattered when Marcos whimpered in his sleep. Sergi blinked sleepily, there was something wet on his hand. Baloo was licking his hand which was hanging off the couch. Marcos had fisted his hands in Sergis hoodie and was trembling and whimpering.

Alert Sergi shook Marcos awake. Who didn't react immediately. Whatever Marcos was dreaming, he was in there deeply. Only when Baloo licked over his face and Sergi shook him energetically the blond lifted his head and tried to get oxygen into his lungs. 

"Marcos ?? Marcos are you alright ??", Sergis voice was laced with worry. He had no idea what was going on. Had he done something wrong ??

Marcos shoulders shook and he hid his face in the fabric of Sergis hoodie. 

"Do you want to talk about it ??"

The blond shook his head and Sergi sighed but decided not to push it. If Marcos wanted to talk about it, he would when he was ready. Both of them got up from the couch and headed upstairs. When Sergi was about to go to his own room, a hand on his wrist made him stop and look up.

"Can you sleep with me ?? I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Please."

There was something in Marcos voice that worried him. Sergi hugged him tightly and Marcos just breathed. They made themselves comfortable on the pillows and faced eachother. Sergi stroked Marcos cheek and traced his finger along his cheekbone which made the blonds eyelids flutter. Their lips met in a soft kiss when they were invaded by fur. The dogs had made themselves comfortable in the middle on the bed.

That meant no cuddling for them, tonight. Marcos was already asleep and Sergi squeezed his hand gently, holding it through the night.

A few months passed. They had a few weeks of rest in July. They spend a week in Barcelona and a week in Madrid. Marcos hadn't had any nightmares anymore since they had started sleeping in a bed together.

It was a beautiful summer day. Sergi and Marcos had left the dogs at home and were walking around Madrid in search of some ice cream. In disguise of course. The got in line at a stand and Marcos laughed at something Sergi said. When he turned around he froze in his tracks. The person in front of him had turned around but hadn't recognized him. 

The damage was done though. Marcos couldn't breathe all of a sudden and he gripped Sergis arm so hard that the other winced, when the blonds fingernails dug into his flesh painfully. Sergi wanted to ask what was going on when he noticed that Marcos was frozen. Grabbing his boyfriends arm gently he lead them to a corner. Marcos chest was rising and falling in a manner that wasn't healthy at all. Sergi cupped his cheek to make Marcos focus.

"Hey. Amor ?? It's ok."

Sergi grabbed Marcos hand and put it on his chest, Sergis heartbeat helping the other calm down. Marcos fell against Sergis chest exhausted and hid his face in his hoodie. Crying. Sergi had no idea what was going on but he was worried ?? Terrified ?? Had he done something wrong ??

With shaky fingers Marcos unlocked the door and the dogs practically swarmed them. Sensing that something was wrong. Very wrong. Marcos was sat on the couch and Sergi took his hand in his. Stroking over the skin gently. 

"Amor talk to me what happened there ?? You scared the shit out of me."

Marcos was biting his lower lip hard. That man shouldn't run around freely like that. He should be locked up somewhere. Marcos didn't understand. It had been 8 years already. 

"Marcos ??"

Marcos swallowed hard and his shoulders trembled, he sobbed loudly.

"Did you see that man that was in front of us at the ice cream stand ??" 

Sergi nodded his head confused.

"That guy is the reason I hate being called pretty boy…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos tells Sergi why he hates being called pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual harassment and worse. Please read at your own risk.

Sergi was incredibly confused, he didn't understand and he was kind of afraid to ask, given how Marcos had reacted. Nonetheless he draped an arm around his boyfriends shoulders and squeezed it in comfort, he could still feel Marcos shake. He gripped the hand that was laying on the blonds lap and stroked it lightly. Baloo had jumped on Marcos lap, sensing that his human was in distress and licked his face, while Marcos petted the soft fur.

"Everything started 8 years ago… I was still in school."

 

8 years ago

Marcos had just turned 16 when all the girls in his class had started noticing him. Which was really flattering. At that point he had never been interested in anyone or anyone hadn't been interested in him. Now it was like he had transformed into this guy that every girl wanted to be with. Marcos would always be flattered when girls talked to him. He was quiet shy and wasn't really used to the attention. Puberty did things to the body. 

One day the most popular girl in the class asked him out on a date. Marcos was frozen in place. She never talked to anyone now she wanted to go on a date with him ??????? Him of all people ??????? Marcos had run home that day and had told his mother who had been incredibly proud and so happy for him. Except she never turned up at the meeting spot leaving Marcos to stand in the rain. He should have known that no one would have been truly interested in him.

That was when someone from a higher class started to befriend him. Marcos had been checking his locker and was about to go to football practise when this guy started talking to him. Telling Marcos that he looked lonely and that Marcos would be in need of a friend. Of course the blond had been sceptical after his incident with the girl. He was no one to trust immediately and he didn't want to be used again. In hindsight Marcos had been a fool to trust him but loneliness did things to people and he had just wanted to have some friends.

The guy was in a higher class and was 19 at the time. They hung out together. He made Marcos laugh. It was nice not eating alone at lunch or have girls giggle behind his back. What Marcos hadn't noticed at first was that the guy was always touching him. A hand on his lower back. A hand on his neck. On his face. In his hair. Those hands were everywhere. Marcos had shrugged it off a friendly touching. Friends touched eachother like that. Right ??

The guy was basically claiming him and Marcos had no idea. He had just wanted to have a friend and he never said anything about the touching although it made him feel uncomfortable. A little bit. Like a big bit. One day the guy was whispering stuff into his ear. A hand was on Marcos knee and it had started travelling up. Marcos had told him to stop while he tried to calm his racing heart. The guy stopped and Marcos pretended it didn't happen. It stopped all together. For a while. 

Then they started chatting regularly. The guy would pick him up from class. They would chat about their day. When one night he got a message with a picture attached to it. It was a bared chested one and the guy asked for a picture in return.

'Don't be shy pretty boy I just want to see your body. I send you mine and you send me yours. 😉 No biggie.We are friends right ?? Friends compare.'

Marcos didn't know what to do.

'Come on pretty boy don't be mean to me. I guess we can't be friends if you don't send me a picture. I really like you."

Marcos panicked and before he knew it he had send "his friend" a picture. The guy just send him hearts and drool emojis.

'God pretty boy. Your body looks better than mine, damn. You are so cute you know that. Handsome  
So handsome. Thank you. I will sleep well tonight.'

Marcos heart was racing it was nothing, right ?? Friends did that all the time. The guy didn't stop however. He send Marcos half nude pictures. One was in his boxershorts.

'Do I look good pretty boy ?? Wanna send me one too ?? 😉 I wouldn't mind. If not thats totally ok.'

Marcos felt kind of forced. He didn't know what to do and so he send the picture without even thinking.

'You are such a good boy, pretty boy that's why I like you so much. The things I would like to do to you. God pretty boy I really want you. But no hurry there is time. I love you.'

That should have been Marcos last red flag. He should have reported that guy immediately. He didn't. The 'I love you' had confused him. The girls had played with him. Maybe a guy wouldn't ??

The other didn't touch him. They just talked. He even picked Marcos up from his classes. Nothing unusual. One day everything changed. The guy had come to watch a football match. Marcos had just come out of the shower a towel around his hips. The other looked Marcos up and down.

"Wow pretty boy you look great. I really want to touch and taste you."

Marcos was frozen on the spot. Panic was bubbling in his chest when the other approached him. Making him feel like a trapped animal. There was nowhere to run. His back hit the cold wall and the guy had a grin on his face while he liked his lips like a predator.

"God pretty boy look at you."

A hand pinned Marcos hands above his head. The other clasped itself around Marcos mouth to prevent him from talking or rather screaming. A hot mouth was inches apart from his own. The other kissed him. If it could even be called a kiss it was more like his tongue was violating his mouth. Spit was running down his chin as the other gave him a toothy grin. The hand clasped itself around Marcos mouth again. The hot mouth sucked on his nipple making Marcos buckle and scream around the hand

Tears were running down his cheeks. He wanted it to stop. Please stop. Please.

"You taste amazing pretty boy. I want to know how you taste down here. Fuck. Such a pretty boy. You are so fuckable. I bet you are a virgin. Of course you are. Such a tight hole."

Marcos screamed against the hand. His chest rising and falling in an unhealthy manner. The other was ripped away from him by his teammates. Marcos had no idea why they had decided to come back but he wa so thankful for it happened. He curled on the floor and cried. The police was called. His father didn't want it to go to court or be a big thing. Everything was settled behind closed doors. The guy was declared mentally unstable and was sent to therapy. That was it. 

Not for Marcos who flinched whenever someone would even try to touch him. He had been to therapy for 4 years after that incident. Football had been the only thing that had kept him going. The dream to be able to play for Real Madrid one day. It had given him faith and strength and bravery. He had fought so hard to be where he was. So hard.

 

Sergi was frozen on the spot. He let go of Marcos, who had his face in his hands and was crying. The dogs pushing their face into his hands and licking their masters skin in comfort. Sergi felt so incredibly guilty all of a sudden. What had he done ?? He had triggered those memories Marcos had buried by calling him by that name. He couldn't have know but still. He should have stopped when Marcos had asked him to stop the first time. What did one say in such a situation ?? I am sorry. No. The only thing Sergi could do was offer Marcos comfort if the other allowed it. 

"Amor ??"

Sergi lifted his hand to stroke Marcos neck in comfort but let it fall into his lap. He had no idea how to behave all of a sudden. That's when Marcos snapped. All the rage and fear and pain unleashed like a dormant volcano.

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I AM MADE OUT OF GLASS. THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU THE FIRST TIME DIDN'T IT ???????"

The dogs scrambled at the booming of Marcos voice who was still crying. His breath coming out in short puffs. His face was red in anger. Sergi opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He had no idea how to handle this situation if he was honest. Marcos was hurt. He was trapped in traumatizing memories. There had to be something that Sergi could do to make him feel better, right ??

Like a Volcano would erupt and then calm down, that's exaclty what happened to Marcos. The dogs had flooded him again and Baloo was tugging at Sergis sweatpants to get him moving. To be honest Sergi was terrified. He didn't want to scare Marcos away. It was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Please…"

Sergi looked up into those red and puffy eyes.

"Please hold me."

Something inside of Sergi broke. It broke so hard that he was on the verge of tears himself but he swallowed it down. This was about Marcos and not about him. 

Gently Sergi took the blond into his arms and rocked them back and forth while Marcos pushed his face into his boyfriends shirt and drenched it in tears. His shoulders were shaking violently and Sergi ran a gentle hand across his hair. He would kill that bastard. He would hire a damn hitman and have him cut into pieces. Marcos had been a kid. Just an innocent kid who had wanted a friend that bastard had taken advantage of that. It made Sergi gag. If he had to, he would kill that bastard himself. 

"Please I don't want to be alone. Please I am scared."

This broke Sergis heart. He wasn't innocent either. He in a sense had taken advantage of Marcos too. He wasn't better than that guy. He didn't deserve Marcos love but this wasn't about him. Sergi picked up Marcos and brought him to the bed room. Laying him on the matress gently. The dogs curles up next to the blond immediately.

"Please don't go."

Sergi felt like a creep. He was disgusted at himself. He complied to Marcos wish and layed down in bed next to him. The dogs acting as a barrier between the two of them.

"You are not like him Sergi."

Sergi wanted to chuckle bitterly. Except he was exactly like that guy...

Over the next weeks before la Liga started again everything had almost gone back to normal. As normal it could get after you find out that your boyfriend had been harassed and nearly raped when he was a teenage boy by a guy who was fully aware of what he was doing. Who had taken advantage of a basically a child. Sergi really wanted to punch that bastard in the face. Break all of his bones.

Marcos needed him though. The blond had gotten incredibly clingy. It wasn't a surprise. He just wanted Sergi to hold him. There were a few kisses here and there but that was it. Cuddling on the couch with the dogs. Baloo had gotten even more protective. Not leaving Marcos side when they were at home. Everything seemed fine. That's when training started again and Sergi had to fly back to Barcelona.

"Please don't leave me alone."

Sergi could hear Marcos voice crack. The fear was unmistakable. They had gone to the police to request a that the guy wasn't allowed to approach Marcos which wad denied because there were no records of him harassing Marcos. There was no official court documents to back up what the blond had said. There was nothing.

Marcos tired to forget. Tried to push everything away. He tried to focus on his relationship with Sergi which both of them had fought so hard for. Sergi would face time him every night. Marcos would have conversations with Baloo who would lick the screen when he would spot the blond, making Sergi grumble. At least it made Marcos laugh. 

"This is not amusing amor I will have to need to buy a new phone soon at this rate."

Marcos laughed at that which made Sergi smile softly in return. The pugs had sniffed at the phone curiously thinking they could smell Sergi and Baloo.

"I miss you, amor."

Marcos smiled at the camera.

"I miss you too."

Sergi had turned his head and had cursed.

"Damn it's already late. Sorry amor I have to go. I lo… I mean have a good night."

The screen turned black and Baloo barked disapprovingly at his hooman. He had nearly said it. But it was too soon. Too soon to say. Baloo barked again as if to say: "You should have told him you coward. Do I have to do everything on my own here ??"

Sergi sighed and fell into an unrestful sleep.

One day Marcos went to training like he always would. Capi had approached him and had a wide grin on his face. He slung an arm around Marcos shoulders who tilted his head in confusion. Sergio pointed at Marcos locker. On his bench was sitting a bouquet of flowers. Capi whistled and clapped.

"Do you have a secret admirer Marcos ??"

Capi winked at him. Of course he knew about Sergi. He just needed to be his annoying self. Everyone loved their captain but sometimes he could get too much. The flowers were beautiful. Marcos smiled softly. Sergi was so thoughtful. Grabbing his phone Marcos texted his boyfriend.

'Gracias for the flowers amor. They are beautiful. 😗' 

Marcos was smiling like a teenager when his phone pinged.

'Flowers ??????? What do you mean amor ??'

'You send me flowers to my lockerroom silly. Just admit it. You are cute for a cule. 😉😗'

'I didn't send you flowers Marcos. I would remember. I wished it was me but it wasn't.'

What ?? This couldn't be. That's when Marcos notice the little folded note inside of the bouquet. Marcos grabbed it and unfolded it with shaky hands.

'I hope you like them pretty boy. ❤ I have missed you so much. I can't wait to see you. 😗'

Marcos let the note fall to the floor as if he had burned himself. He couldn't breathe all of a sudden. His chest constricted and he coughed miserably. A hand on his shoulder made him flinch and look up.

"Pollito are you ok ?? You are as white as a sheet."

Marcos wanted to die then and there. He should have felt safe in the lockerroom. 

He wasn't safe anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos has the feeling that everything isn't in control anymore.

The flower incident like Marcos called it had truly managed to make him paranoid. He would jump at every sound. Even at home. When his pugs would run around and their claws would clatter around the floor, Marcos found himself flinching. He had started to wear headphones to block out sounds. It didn't really help. Even the wind howling would make his blood freeze in his veins. The only comfort he found was when Sergi would call him. His boyfriends voice relaxed him. Even though he would still flinch sometimes.

It had been quiet for a while. The flowers had been the only thing that had turned up in the lockerroom. Marcos didn't feel safe though on the contrary he couldn't step into the lockerroom before peaking around the corner and making sure nothing was laying on his bench. The silence scared him even more. That guy wouldn't stop like that. Not like that. He had tried to act as normal as possible. Regui and Odri had approached him at the end of September. Sitting next to him. Well Regui had unglued himself from Brahim. His eyes frowned in worry.

"Pollito are you ok ?? You have been so distant lately. You show up at practise and disappear right after it has ended. We are worried."

Marcos hadn't socialized with anyone anymore. The fear of potentially running into that guy on the street and it turning into a panic attack that he couldn't explain to his friends was too dangerous. He knew they were worried but the less they knew the better. It was already bad enough that Sergi knew. The other had gone into full on protective mode, which was understandable but still. Sergi had even suggested that Marcos would tell Sergio and Marcelo about it. He could deal with it on his own. He had just gotten flowers. Harmless flowers. 

Nothing to worry about, right ??

Wrong. Marcos couldn't have known how wrong he would have been. 

After a rainy day at practice, Marcos was texting with Sergi who had send him some pictures of Baloo to make him feel better, it made the blond smile he really missed Sergi and the dog, having stashed his bag in his car Marcos frowned at the white envelope which was tucked on his window. There was no name written on it. Sitting in his car Marcos already knew who it was from that didn't stop him from tearing the envelope apart. 

His blood froze in his veins. 

I know your dirty little secret pretty boy. You have disappointed me. Ohh pretty boy what should I do now ?? That little bitch how dare he take you away from me. 

The piece of paper falls to the ground in slow motion or so it seems to Marcos who had grabbed his chest and was desperately trying to get oxygen in his lungs. He wanted to die. He could have lived with him being the target. He had survived it once he could do it again. But that bastard threatening Sergi ?? That was too much. 

With shaky hands Marcos fumbled with his phone, trying to unlock it. He needed to hear Sergis voice. He needed to know that he was ok. Ohh god he couldn't breathe and the tears that pricked in his eyes prevented him from seeing. The phone fell to the floor and just as Marcos was about to pick it up a shadow obscured his vision. 

Marcos screamed. 

A hand on his shoulder shook him energetically.

"Pollito ?? Pollito. Marcos it's ok. It's ok it's just me. Regui. It's ok."

Regui ?? It was just Regui ?? Marcos eyes were wide in fear when he looked up. His shoulders slumped upon spotting his friend. It was indeed Regui. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He could breathe. Sergio had squeezed his shoulder while Marcos had the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes. Breathing out slowly while stray tears ran down his arms. He needed to get home and call Sergi.

"You are clearly distraught Pollito. You shouldn't drive. At least lets get something to drink while you calm down and then I will drive you home. How does that sound ??"

Marcos nodded numbly.

He handed Regui his car keys while he stashed away the letter. His hands were shaking when he tried to fasten his seatbelt. He just wanted to call Sergi and hear his voice. Please. Please. Marcos was sure he was close to a mental breakdown. Reguis offer was nice and all but he was not capeable of talking to his friend right now. 

"Regui please drive me home."

"Pollito ??…"

"Por favor…"

Marcos was biting his lower lip so hard to prevent himself from crying. God he was so tired. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted to die. Just fucking kill him already. Put him out of his misery. Please.

"Thanks Regui sorry. I am sorry. I need to be alone. I am sorry."

Marcos avoided his friends eyes who squeezed his shoulder in comfort and exited his car. He practically stumbled to his door and fumbled with his keys for at least 5 minutes until he could stop his hands from shaking so much to turn the key in the slot. As soon as he opened the door his pugs where there. Whining and crying as Marcos fell to the floor and sobbed in agony. Rough tongues licking over his cheeks. 

The blond had no idea who he managed to call Sergi in the stated that he was in. He had curled up on the floor. His pugs licking over his face. His eyes clouded by his own tears. Thank god he had Sergi on speed dial. The other spoke after the second ring. 

"Hola amor. I missed you. Amor ?? Are you there ?? Marcos ??"

Marcos sobbed into the floor. KD and Marques barked into the phone while nuzzling Marcos with their cold noses in comfort. His phone lay a few metres away from him but Marcos had no strenght to pick it up. He couldn't even talk. He just continued sobbing. 

"Amor are you ok ?? Are you hurt ?? Please talk to me. What is going on ?? You are scaring the shit out of me. Should I come over. I will call my pilot now."

"NO."

Sergi sighed on the other end. Baloo barked into the phone. With a shaky breath Marcos sat up and wiped away some tears while sniffling and picking up his phone and pressing it to his ear as if his life depended on it.

"Please talk to me. Just talk. I need to hear your voice please."

Marcos had leaned against the front door tiredly while listening to Sergi talk about his day. Occasionally Baloo would bark and interrupt the other. It made Marcos giggle and he felt a little bit better. Marques was laying on his legs while KD had his face pressed in Marcos neck. And finally he was able to breathe. The stress and the fear had taken a toll on Marcos body. He wanted to go to bed and sleep despite it being 4pm. 

With shaky legs and the phone still pressed against his ear Marcos made his way upstairs, followed by his dogs who jumped on the bed immediately while Marcos closed the blinds and literally collapsed on the bed. He curled around himself and listened to Sergi talk about his day. Marques was licking Marcos' forehead in comfort. While the blond had KD clutched to his chest. Finally feeling safe Marcos feel asleep.

"Marcos ?? Amor ?? Te amo."

With that Sergi disconnected the call. 

Marcos woke up and blinked disoriented. There were noises coming from downstairs. KD and Marques were nowhere to be seen. Rubbing his eyes Marcos left his bedroom and descended the stairs. He had been alone when he had fallen asleep. He was sure he hadn't switched on the television or anything. 

"Hello pretty boy."

Marcos chocked miserably. Why was that bastard in his home ?? How had he gotten inside ?? His dogs would have alerted him. What the hell was going on ??

"Oh you are searching for your mutts ?? Really annoying creatures. They tried to bite me. Disgusting."

Marcos wanted to scream in agony. His dogs lay in a pool of their own blood. Their throats had been slit. The blond whimpered and gathered their lifeless bodies into his arms and crying into their blood stained furs. They were just animals. Who would kill a dog ?? Who would slit their throats like that ??

"Ohh I have another surprise for you pretty boy. Come have a look. I am so proud of myself you have no idea. It was so satisfiying."

The other had a crazy grin on his face. When Marcos didn't move he was grabbed by the hair and hauled up painfully. His dogs lifeless bodies hitting the floor with a disgusting thud. Their blood staining Marcos white shirt. With a swift movement Marcos was lead into his livingroom. The other had curled an arm around his throat and was watching his reaction carefully. His hot breath was against Marcos ear whispering:

"It's beautiful isn't it ?? A masterpiece."

Marcos screams in agony before falling to his knees and crawling towards Sergis body. Cradling his boyfriends face in his hands. There was so much blood. Baloo was laying next to Sergi. Ohh God stop. Marcos turned around and looked at the other wide eyed.

"Why ??????"

The other just shrugged and kicked Baloos body away coming to a halt in front to Marcos. A hand grabbing his hair and the other his chin to make him look up.

"I told you that you are mine didn't I ?? A cule like that touching you ?? Disgusting. We will be together forever now. Rejoice my love."

Before Marcos can say anything else he sits up. His shirt sticking to his body uncomfortably. He flinches when something touches his hand. He cries out upon seeing Marques smiling face his tongue lolling out of his mouth and hugs the dog to his chest. Ohh god. It had just been a dream. Just a dream. Everything was ok right ?? Right ??

With panic in his heart Marcos pressed speed dial and waited. Biting on his fingernails. After the fifth ring Sergi picked up and Marcos breaks. Crying into the phone. That dream had seemed real. Too real. Sergis sleepy voice makes him snap out.

"Marcos ?? Amor are you ok ?? It's three in the morning did something happen ??"

Marcos hid his face in his hands and sobbed loudly. He couldn't talk. He could 't explain what had scared him so much. His pugs were ok. Sergi was ok. They were ok. He should have just gone to sleep. There was no sleep. No nothing. The terror in his body had taken over and was threatening to swallow him like a tidal wave. He didn't want to be alone. Please.

"Ok that's enough. I am coming over. I will be there soon mi amor."

Marcos had expected for Sergi to disconnect the call but the other didn't. He heard shuffling and doors being opened and closed but Sergi never disconnected it. It felt like Marcos had sat in his bed for days. His knees pressed up to his chest. The pugs pressed against his sides and his phone clutched to his ear like a lifeline. Then after half an eternity the doorbell rang. KD and Marques never moved. Like a new born fawn Marcos got up and his knees nearly gave out. He knew it was Sergi. The other was still on the phone.

The immense fear that had taken hold of Marcos heart tried to convince him otherwise. What if it wasn't Sergi ??

"Amor open the door."

Marcos knees buckled when he saw that it was indeed Sergi on the other end. The other catching him before he could fall to the floor and hurt himself. Marcos sobbed into his chest like a toddler. His hand curling around Sergis hoodie. Sobbing loudly. He couldn't do this anymore. He was breaking.

"Shh…shh mi amor I am here now. It's ok."

Sergi was petting his hair and leaving small kisses against his head and temple. Picking up the blond who tightened his grip around his jacket and headed upstairs. The dogs following them. Marcos didn't even think of releasing his grip on Sergi. Fearing that the brunette would just be an imagination. Sergi lay them on the bed and ran a hand through the golden strands he considered to be liquid gold. 

"I am here. It's ok."

Marcos sobbed upon spotting Baloo. Which intensified Sergis worry. They could talk about it tomorrow. Calming down Marcos was Sergis top priority now. His boyfriend couldn't even breathe properly. Him and the three dogs left feather light kisses on his face. Resulting in Marcos finally calming down so much that his breathe evened out. One of the dogs clutched to his chest while the other two sat on the pillow and had curled up around his head.

Sergi wiped away a stray tear that threatened to slide down Marcos cheek. Kissing his forehead gently.

"I am here mi amor. Te amo."

With Marcos safely in his arms Sergi allowed himself to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergi and Marcos have an eventful day in more than one way.

Marcos frowned upon hearing a voice whispering next to him. He sighed tiredly as he made out bits and pieces of the conversation.

A favor… can't tell you… por favor… gracias... see you soon…

A hand was in his hair when Marcos opened his eyes. Sergi had his hand buried in his hair and had his back turned towards him. Before Marcos could say something he was invaded by fur. The dogs were practically in his face. Also literally. Which prompted Sergi to turn around and smile softly at the scene. KD was laying on Marcos face like a mask while Baloo and Marques licked over his cheeks. The pug was taken from Marcos face.

"That was quiet a wake up wasn't it amor."

KD was patiently sitting in Sergis lap who was petting and scratching him. The dogs tail wagging furiously and his tongue hanging out of his mouth in pleasure as Sergi scratched him behind the ear. Marcos was laying on his back and had his head turned towards his boyfriend and his dog. Baloo was using his chest as a matress and was licking Marcos chin. It was just a lazy morning with his favourite human and dogs.

"Look at us being dog dads."

Sergi laughed softly. A hand still buried in Marcos golden strands when he bend over to lock their lips in a gentle kiss. The nightmare and the fear from a few hours ago was forgotten. Marcos felt good. He would enjoy it while he could. He still felt guilty for having called his boyfriend over though.

"Who were you talking to amor ??"

Sergi looked up from the pug in his lap.

"My sister. I needed to ask her for a favor. She is going to be here in a few hours."

At that Marcos sat up which made Baloo sigh in frustration as he landed in Marcos lap.

"Your sister ?? Is she ok ??"

Sergi held out a hand to stop the blond. Gently interlacing their fingers. He bend over to place a lingering kiss to Marcos forehead who sighed and hid his face in his boyfriends neck. The two dogs being squished between them. Their annoyed barking broke them apart.

"Sorry boys I guess you don't like it when mom and dad cuddle huh ??"

Baloo sneezed and shot Sergi a look as if to say boy we are still in the room relax. Baloo barked and jumped off the bed while KD licked Sergis hand before both of the pugs followed the orange haired dog and disappeared.

Sergi had a hand in Marcos neck and was about to lean in to kiss him properly when the dogs began barking again. Marcos laughed while Sergi hid his face in his hands.

"I didn't know we had dog children."

"They probably want food amor."

With a dramatic sigh Marcos got up and held out his hand to help the blond up. Which Marcos used to his advantage, pressing himself to the other until not a sheet of paper would fit between them. The tips of their noses touched and Marcos leaned in to finally kiss. Marcos breathed out in Sergis neck and they both stayed like that for a while. Hugging eachother in the middle of the room.

They descended the stairs hand in hand to be met with three dogs who had pushed their food dishes in front of the staircase and were looking at them judgingly. After having fed and walked the dogs, Sergi placed the shizzeling pan with eggs and bacon in the middle of the table while Marcos handed him some wheat bread and a cup of tea. They ate in silence mostly. Baloo had jumped into Marcos lap and was sniffing at his plate curiously. Placing his cutlery to the side Marcos looked at his boyfriend.

"You said you were talking to your sister on the phone earlier ?? Is she ok ?? Did something happen ??"

Sergi stopped scratching KDs head and sighed loudly.

"She is ok amor don't worry. I needed a favor from her though."

Marcos tilted his head confused.

"A favor ?? What kind of favor ??"

Sergi didn't speak for a while. He fed KD little pieces of bread when Marcos grabbed his hand and squeezed it worriedly.

"I told her that I am seeing someone. I never specified who it was nor did I specify the gender. I just told her my partner is scared and I needed something from Barcelona to make them feel safe. So she is flying out and I will pick her up from the airport in two hours. I can get whatever I need to get at a cafe so that she wouldn't see you if you felt uncomfortable with our relationship being outed or anything."

Marcos looked Sergi straight in the eye and for a moment the older one panicked. Ohh god had he done or said something wrong ?? He had no time to ponder on that thought because Marcos had gotten up and had thrown himself at the other. Practically sitting in his lap and hugging him tightly. KD who had sat on Sergis lap barked in annoyance. His treat session had been disrupted. He just wanted some nice things was that too much to ask ??

Sergi had an arm wrapped around Marcos waist and the other had gripped his thigh to steady him. He was terrified to ask if he was honest. That's when the blond decided to lift his head from Sergis neck. Locking their lips in a featherlight kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

"You are so thoughtful and attentive and you make me smile and protect me and you care. So much.You make me feel safe. I would have never thought I would ever say these words to a cule. But you are not any cule. You are my cule. Te amo."

Sergis eyes were wide. Not in a million years would he have thought that Marcos would ever say those words to him. Certainly not be the first one to say them given everything that have been through. There are tears that Sergis wasn't able to stop and they just rolled down his cheeks as he kissed his boyfriend in the most gentle of ways. 

A bark made them break apart and Sergi sighed pressing his forehead against Marcos and breathing out.

"Te amo."

Marcos smile illuminated the whole room. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he had never felt something like that before. It was beautiful and he didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to lose this. This person. This feeling. This love. Gently he pushed some stray strands out of Marcos face when Baloo barked again.

"Yes your majesty how can I be of service to you ?? You already have had your snacks and your royal walk. What have I forgotten ?? Royal bellyrubs ??"

Marcos hid his face in Sergis neck and laughed uncontrollably.

"I had a moment here pal thanks for ruining it."

Baloo scratched the back of his ear and proceeded to lick his paw clean and ignore Sergi in the process who just sighed. Marcos kissed his cheek gently before the older one got up and lifted the blond up with him making Marcos squeak and hold on for dear life. Sergi had manged to reduced that angst and fear from the night before so much that Marcos hadn't wasted a single thought on it. Or his past or anything else.

Sergi dropped Marcos to the bed gently and the dogs joined them. Holding the blond close and running a hand through his golden strands. Meanwhile Marcos was purring like a cat and had his head pillowed on the older ones chest and listened to his heart skip a beat. A hand was running up and down Marcos back. Gentle kisses being pressed to his forehead.

"Te amo tambien mi amor."

Marcos beamed at him like the sun. He was happy so incredibly happy.

"I would like to meet your sister."

Sergi got up. Right he needed to pick up his sister from the airport. While Sergi grabbed a hoodie to put it on he had turned around to see Marcos beam at him like the sun. The dogs had made themselves comfortable next to him on the bed and were licking his hands. Sergi dropped kiss to his forehead.

"I will be home sooner than you know amor. Until the you have our boys to keep you company. Don't open the door unless I call you."

Sergi had gone back to kiss Marcos goodbye when something was shoved into his hand gently. Keys. Sergi looked at Marcos wide eyed before he smiled. Leaving Marcos with the dogs Sergi hurried down the stairs. He was still a bit worried what his sister would think. The drive to the airport was quiet. Sergi waited in the arrival hall when he spotted his sister who hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Both of them made their way to the car and stashed her luggage safely.

Sergi started the car but remained silent for a while.

"You said on the phone that you were worried. It is about your partner right. You never said that they lived in Madrid. Are they ok ??"

Sergi breathed out shakily and focused on the road ahead. He was a bit afraid to tell his sister if he was honest. He had no idea how she would react. Would she hate him ?? Judge him ?? Sergi breathed out again.

"What if I told you that they are a he… ??"

His sister cocked her head in confusion.

"So ?? You have a boyfriend. Are you falling into gay panic or what ??"

Sergi shook his head.

"He is a madridista."

His sister shrugged again.

"Don't tell me you are making this about rivalries Sergi ?? So he is a madridista. So what ??"

Sergi coughed and cleared his throat. This was his sister. She would never judge him Sergi knew that. He was still afraid of her reaction.

"What is his name ??"

"Marcos."

His sister smiled warmly at him. "That's a nice name."

"Llorente…"

"What ?????? Marcos… Llorente ?? Real Madrids Marcos Llorente ??"

Sergi could feel the judging look but luckily he had to stop at a red light.

A hand slapped his shoulder. Lightly. Playfully. Sergi dared to side glance his sister who was squealing on her seat.

"Your boyfriend is Marcos Llorente from Real Madrid ?? He is so hot."

Sergis forehead hit the steering wheel with a thud and the car behind them honked in annoyance.

"Stop fawing over my boyfriend", Sergi hissed lightly while his sister giggled in her seat. 

They halted in front of Marcos house and Sergi unlocked the door while his sister put her luggage inside. She had rented a hotel. From upstairs Baloo came running and jumped into her arms. Marcos peaked around from the stairs while KD and Marques went to meet their new guest. Sergi motioned for the blond to come over.

"Come on amor she doesn't bite."

There was a loud bark and Marcos halted in his tracks.

"Oh right that's why I made my sister fly out from Barcelona to Madrid. Marcos meet Berlin the german shepherd."

Sergi had opened the giant dog carrier and the german shepherd sniffed at KD and Marques curiously before he approached Marcos who crouched down and held out his hand. The dog sniffing at it suspiciously before giving it a few licks in approval.

"I asked my sister Anna here to lend us Berlin for a while. I want him to stay here so you feel safer. He looks intimidating but he is a softie really."

Marcos nodded at Anna and shook her hand.

"I have never seen my brother so happy. I hope you will continue to make him happy."

Marcos blushed crimson.

"Actually he is the one making me happy. But I will try not to disappoint you."

Marcos had rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. While Berlin wrestled with Baloo on the floor. Anna stayed for dinner and wanted to know everything on how they got together. Of course Marcos and Sergi left out a few important details and spoke about the dogs having had a part in it which wasn't even a lie. Sergi drove his sister to her hotel who hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I am so happy you are happy."

Sergi blushed slightly. He was happy to be back at Marcos and they curled up in bed together. The dogs + Berlin invading their space and the german shepherd acting as a footwarmer at the end of the bed.

"We seriously have become dog dads haven't we ??"

Both of them laughed softly. Sergi capturing Marcos lips in a soft kiss before allowing himself to sleep. Sergi had to leave after having spend 5 days in Madrid. Taking his sister with him. Berlin acted a guard dog. A good guard dog and Marcos felt safer than before. As safe as he had felt with Sergi. One day after training Marcos was about to turn the key in the slot when Berlin was barking like crazy. Upon entering the blond had noticed that he had stepped on a white envelope.

Berlin growled and Marcos opened the envelope. A single photograph fell into his open palm. It made his blood freeze in his veins. His knees buckled and Berlin nuzzled the side of his head in comfort. This couldn't be.

The photograph had fallen to the floor. Revealing him and Sergi. 

Kissing.

Under it was written.

"I will kill your little bitch pretty boy don't worry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets say it's one of Marcos worst days and to think it had started so well.

Marcos stumbled backwards. Landing on his ass and wrapping his arms around his body in an attempt to comfort himself. He wished that Sergi was there with him. He wished that the other would hold him. Pet his hair. Kiss him. Tell him that everything would be ok. Tell him that this was just a cruel nightmare that he would wake up from anytime soon. Sergi wasn't there to comfort him and this wasn't a nightmare.

This was real.

With shaky hands Marcos picked up the photograph again. It was blurry. Still if someone would have a closer look it would be recognizable who was depicted on it. The blond had an urge to call Sergi immediately. The nickname his friends had given him fit perfectly. Pollito. Chicken. He was a chicken. He couldn't handle anything on his own. Marcos didn't want to bother Sergi. He could handle it on his own right ??

Wrong.

Marcos knew he was wrong. Very wrong. He didn't want to appear scared. He was no damsel in distress. He could handle this situation on his own. Despite Sergi telling him he loved him there was this little cruel voice in the back of Marcos head that mocked him. Laughed at him. 

He just wants you for your body.

You are just a pretty face a trophy to be collected. 

You are nothing. 

Worthless piece of shit. 

He doesn't love you. He is a cule. He could never love you.

Marco dug his fingernails into his arm so hard that he left imprints behind. A cold nose nuzzling his cramped hand. The blond looked up. Tears blinding his vision. His hands left his arms and ripped at his hair. Blond strands falling to the floor as Marcos wheezed and coughed miserably. A rough tongue licking across his injured arm. 

Barks made Marcos snap out of the depths of his mind. Marcos was invaded by fur. Berlin was in his personal space and Marcos gripped the dogs thick fur in an attempt to ground himself. It helped. Immensly. He cried in the german shepherds fur like a baby when his phone ringing made him get up. Berlin and his pugs never leaving his side.

'Pollito me and Regui are coming over. I am bringing Hermes so KD and Marques can have a playing buddy. We will be there in 10. And no we won't accept no for an answer. See you soon Pollito. 😉'

Marcos breathed out slowly. His heart was still threatening to jump out of his chest. His arm throbbed uncomfortably and he hurried upstairs to get changed. The mirror in the bathroom was his worst enemy. Marcos knew he looked like he hadn't slept in years. He had dark circles under his eyes. His lips were chapped. He was breathing so heavily as of he had run across the damn world. 

He was in no shape to meet Odri and Regui. They were on their way and Marcos knew he owed them an explanation. He had distanced himself. Had barely talked to them. Of course they would be worried about him although Marcos wished they wouldn't be. He wasn't worth the effort. The image in the mirror mocked him and Marcos wanted to shatter it to pieces.

Not now. Maybe later. When he was alone with his head. Not now. Later. 

Marcos flinched and grabbed the sink so hard his knuckles turned white when the bell rang. The dogs were barking like crazy when Marcos hurried downstairs to open the door. His hand halted on the doorknob. He was panicking. What if it wasn't Odri and Regui ?? What if- ??

"Pollito open the door. It's cold."

Marcos shoulders sagged in relief as he turned the key in slot to unlock the door. Since Sergi had left Marcos always looked the door. He was getting paranoid he knew that. It wasn't healthy but he couldn't help it. The messages and now the photograph messed with his head. He knew he had to tell someone. Anyone but he couldn't. 

He didn't want anyone to hurt because of him. Sergi was the only one who knew about that guy and even that had been reluctantly. Before he could think about it further Marcos was engulfed by two set of arms. Breathing in the blond let himself enjoy his friends embrace when a furry head shoved itself under his arm. 

"It's ok buddy. They are my friends."

Berlin sniffed at them suspiciously and then at Hermes who was sniffing at the pugs and wagging his tail excitedly. 

"Pollito who is that dog ??"

Marcos scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and lead his friends to the livingroom trying to ignore the question. All three of them plopped down. The dogs following them like sheep.

"So when did you get a german shepherd, Marcos ??"

Marcos breathed out shakily. He hadn't told them about being with Sergi. Only Sergio and Marce knew. He knew he should have told his friends soon but honestly he had been afraid of their reactions. Odri especially who had nearly broken Sergis nose to defend him. Marcos opened his mouth just to close it again.

"He is Sergis."

"Sergi Robertos ??"

Alvaro and Regui looked at eachother confused. Marcos was biting the inside of his lip nervously and kneading his hands in an attempt to stay calm.

"Why do you have Sergi Robertos dog, pollito ?? What is going on ??"

Marcos couldn't tell them that it was Annas dog. That would cause even more questions. Marcos head was spinning. A furry heavy head nudged his shaking hand and Marcos scratched Berlin behind the ear gratefully. He hadn't noticed how much Berlin really grounded him. How much safer he felt. It was like Sergi was with him. 

"Marcos ?? Are you ok ??"

The blond shook his head while petting Berlins head. The dog had placed his head on Marcos thigh and didn't move an inch. Enjoying the treatment he was getting. 

"So you and Roberto ??"

Marcos flinched back. Odris voice wasn't accusing or malicious it was just curious. The blond looked up from the dog and met his friends eyes hesitantly. There was something inside of him, his own damn insecurity, that told him Regui and Odri would make fun of him. Any moment now. Marcos had clenched his fists in his lap. However there was nothing. 

"Did you really think that we would judge you pollito ?? Me of all people ?? You know I am with Saul. I have no reason to. And Regui either. Right amigo ??"

Regui nodded encouraging and smiled. The tension in Marcos shoulders left. Slightly. Noise under him made him look up. Berlin had extracted himself from him and was nuzzling Hermes cheek. The dogs tails wagging furiously. 

"Apparently Hermes has got a new friend pollito. Look at them."

Regui looked up from the dogs.

"So you and Roberto ?? I hope he is nice to you."

Marcos laughed softly.

Odri rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I still have to apologize to him for having punched him in the face. Twice."

Marcos smiled softly at his friend and pressed the camera function on his phone. Not a minute later he was greeted by a smiling Sergi. In that moment Marcos forgot all those doubts from before. The soft smile dancing on the brunettes lips melting the ice, he had created in an attempt to protect himself, immediately.

"Amor. I missed you. Where are our dog children ?? Are you alright ??"

Marcos smiled gently but it was also a sad smile and turned the phone so Sergi could see Regui and Odri.

"Hi um. Hello Roberto. I mean Sergi. Well I just wanted to apologize for having punched you in the face. Twice. I am sorry about that."

Sergi laughed at the other end and waved his hand in the air.

"Everything's cool Odriozola don't worry. You were just being a good friend. I am glad Marcos has both of you as friends. Ohh and Reguilon I am sorry about Suarez behavior at the Clasico. It shouldn't have happened."

Odri and Regui looked at eachother wide-eyed. A cule who was apologizing for his teammate ?? Maybe they had judge Sergi way too fast. Who was talking to Marcos. Both Sergio and Alvaro looked at Marcos face. The way he smiled. How his eyes creased. His soft responses to the things Sergi said. The way KD was shown into the phone. 

"We have to apologize to you too Roberto. I mean Sergi. What you two do with eachother is your thing. If you hurt him we will rip your heart out."

Sergi laughed at the other end.

"Thats a deal boys."

"I have to go now amor. Te amo."

Sergi said the same and the call was disconnected. Odri and Regui had sat forward and were looking at Marcos. The blond was petting KD in his lap, avoiding his friends eyes. He was sure they had a lot of questions. He wasn't sure if he was ready to answer them though. 

"You are happy."

A statement not a question. Marcos looked up from the pug in his lap. Slowly he nodded his head. Was he happy ?? Was he really ?? Odri and Regui just knew one part of the story. It would stay that way. Marcos had no intention of endangering anyone else. Locking away the demons of his own mind Marcos continued chatting with Regui and Odri for a few hours. Hermes and Berlin were snoozing nose on nose on the floor. It was cute.

"I think your dog is in love Odri."

All three of them laughed before they had to leave. Hermes whining and crying when Odri grabbed his collar to lead him outside.

"Don't worry buddy I am sure we will come to visit Berlin soon."

Marcos laughed softly before hugging his friends and closing the door behind him. His knees buckled and he wanted to call Sergi. It wasn't the time. He could handle it. Whatever it was he could handle it on his own. Marcos grabbed the photograph and tore it apart. He couldn't let his past ruin his present and future. He would shape it however he wanted it. 

That thought flew out of the window when Marcos woke up from yet another nightmare. This time it had been him who had stabbed Sergi to death. His breath caught in his throat and Marcos sobbed soundlessly. Please he just wanted it to stop. He wanted it to stop hurting. The threat of the guy harming Sergi made Marcos bolt for the toilet. It had been days he had slept properly. Since Sergi had left he hadn't been able to sleep.

They had an away game in Getafe on a Saturday. Marcos was signing shirts and cards. He had never looked up. This time he made the mistake of looking up. He looked right into his assaulters eyes. His knees threatened to buckled right then and there. He couldn't breathe. The impending doom and thought had always been there but now that guy was here. At a game. At a stadium ?? He had let Marcos know that he was watching him. 

The other never uttered a word. He didn't need to and he knew that. Marcos was panicking already. His eyes were wide in fear. His legs as heavy as lead. Zizou had told him he would start today. Marcos wanted to hide in the dugout. He was terrified. That guy would be watching him. Take pictures and send them to him or even worse to Sergi. Or he would keep them themselves to get off on that. 

Marcos head was spinning. He felt dizzy and sick. He wanted to throw up. He was in no condition to play. In no condition. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. This should have been his chance to prove himself to Zizou. Sergi had encouraged him over the phone. Assuring him that he would watch the game. Marcos got dressed slowly. A hand on his shoulder nearly made him scream and he turned around in fear. 

Toni had tilted his head to the side confused.

"You ok Marcos ??"

Marcos throat was as dry as a desert but he nodded. Toni patted his shoulder gently before curling an arm around Lucas shoulders who was waiting for him. A laugh ripped from the blonds throat as Lucas told him something. Tonis hand travelling to the small of Lucas back and staying there. The spaniard smiling at him widly. His eyes soft.

Marcos had noticed that there was something going on between those two. For a split second Marcos forgot everything about that guy. Just for a split second. As soon as they stepped out on the pitch Marcos couldn't shake off the fear and panic in his heart. He wanted to crawl to the lockerroom and call Sergi. He was terrified. The fear reflected itself on his performance. Zizou took him out in the 55th minute. 

To Marcos it was a blessing. He could hide in the dugout. At least his teammates made him feel safe. Somehow. While packing their stuff Ramos approached him. 

"You ok there Marcos ?? You seem pale. Did Roberto do anything ??"

Marcos shook his head. 

"If he hurt you, you would tell me right ??"

Marcos tongue felt like lead and he nodded. Watching over his shoulder constantly on the way to the teambus until Marcelo had an arm around his shoulders. It helped. A little bit. Paranoid Marcos checked his car. There was nothing. Thank God.

The drive home was agonizing slow. Marcos needed to call Sergi. He was terrified. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack. A shadow made Marcos scream as he approached his door. It had just been a plant that was fluttering in the wind. It had been nothing.

Marcos closed the door and locked it. His phone pinged in his pants. Sergi had left him a voicemail.

"Amor. I am outside. Can you open the door ??"

Sergi was here ?? Oh thank God. Marcos opened the door. Berlin had dashed downstairs. Marcos phone fell to the floor with a clatter. His knees giving out and he scrambled away in terror.

"Hello pretty boy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos is having the worst day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains torture and other bad things. Don't like don't read. You have been warned.

Marcos was frozen on the spot. His hands trying to dig into the wooden floor to ground himself. Of course it wasn't possible. His eyes were wide in fear. This couldn't be. How had that bastard faked Sergis voice ?? Marcos wanted to move he really wanted to. The problem was his own body wasn't obeying him. The fear paralyzing him effectively. 

"Hello pretty boy. God you look even better than all those years before. You were a mere boy and now you are man. Look at you."

The other liked his lips like a predator. Giving Marcos a toothy grin. Marcos felt himself tremble. There was no way he could move or even get up and run up the stairs. His phone was laying a few meters away from him. God he wanted to phone Sergi. The other had made it clear that he wanted to harm his boyfriend. Had even threatened to kill him. It was better that Sergi wasn't here with him. 

"Now that your little bitch won't disturb us I can finally do things to you I have been dreaming of for so long. I am going to make you mine pretty boy. No one is allowed to have you. Out of all people you chose a cule. He can't even treat you right."

Marcos wanted to tell him to shut up. He wanted to tell that bastard that he didn't know Sergi. That he had no right to talk about him like that. Sergi had treated him so much better than anyone before. No sound left Marcos mouth. His fear was blocking everything. He couldn't even breathe properly. He was sure he was getting a panic attack. 

The other had stretched his hand out to touch him when an ear splitting growl emerged behind Marcos. Berlin was growling and snarling at the other. Clearly sensing that his master was in danger and discomfort. He leaped over Marcos head and put himself between the blond and the other. Marcos had grabbed the dogs flank to ground himself. 

"Oh right I forgot those damn mutts. Tsk disgusting creatures. You think this beast will be able to protect you pretty boy ?? Really ?? I will slit his throat."

Marcos screamed in agony. He pressed himself against Berlins side in comfort. Please this couldn't turn out like in his dream. He didn't want anything to happen to his dogs or Sergi. Sergi wasn't with him but the nightmares had made Marcos so paranoid that he believed that something would happen. 

"Call off your damn beast."

Berlin didn't budge. His back made him look bigger than he really was and he growled in warning. 

"Call him off or I will kill that thing slowly do you understand me. You are in no position to play here pretty boy. Just make your life easier."

Marcos cried against the German Shepherds fur. The dog whined in response to Marcos cries. 

"It's ok buddy back off. I am ok really."

The dog didn't move an inch. His instincts telling him that he had to protect his master. He wouldn't move. The other growled in frustration and pulled a knife out of his jacket. A determined look on his face. He swung the knife around in an attempt to hurt Berlin who backed away but never leaving Marcos side. 

"Please stop. Leave him alone." 

"If he doesn't want to move I will stab him to death then. I don't care. I have warned you pretty boy."

As said the other swung the knife around recklessly. Before he could even touch Berlin, Marcos had moved. He had no idea how but he had moved. The knife slashed across his arm and Marcos cried out as he hit the floor and clutched his bleeding arm in pain. Berlin whined, his rough tongue gently licking across Marcos injured arm.

"You stupid thing look what I have done. I will slit your throat for that. How dare you make me hurt him."

The pugs had come downstairs and were barking at the other. Them and Berlin in the centre having created like a wall to shield Marcos from his assaulter. Marcos had sat up and winced in pain. His arm burned horribly. He wanted to see Sergi please. 

KD bit the guys finger when he was grabbed by the neck and lifted up. Squirming around the grip. 

"Please stop. Don't. Don't hurt them please. I will lock them in a room so that they will leave you alone. Please just don't hurt them. I am begging you."

Marcos had his face pressed against the floor and was crying bitterly. The pain in his arm was forgotten completely. He heard the other huff and KD cried out when he hit the floor. His cold nose pressing against Marcos temple in comfort.

"Make it quick pretty boy. If you try anything I will kill them slowly. God you are so vulnerable. First dogs and than that disgusting cule. You have let him touch you. You even told him you loved him. How can you love such a disgusting person ??"

Marcos locked the dogs inside of the closet. The poor creatures were whining and crying. It was ok. The other grabbed him by the hair and smashed the back Marcos head against the closet door. Hard. Making Marcos pant and wince in pain. A hand curled around his injured arm. A finger poking around Marcos injury making him howl in pain. The dogs were barking and crying in distress at their masters shouts of pain. 

The other grabbed him by the neck, his fingernails digging into Marcos flesh painfully and dragged him back to the livingroom. Throwing him on to the sofa like a ragdoll. Marcos was sobbing at that point. A hand was on his thigh and the blond just wanted to shake it off. The knife had travelled on his throat. The blunt side grazing Marcos pulse point. At this point he was sure he was getting a heart attack. 

"Please. Please stop."

"Oh pretty boy this is just the beginning. We will have so much fun together. So much don't worry. I have missed you so much."

The other pressed a kiss to Marcos mouth. His tongue violating the blonds mouth who tried to kick him away. Which wasn't a good idea considering his assaulter had a knife. Marcos was slapped across the face. The other unbuckling his belt and tieing Marcos arms together over his head. A hand stroking his cheek almost lovingly before the knife ripped through the fabric of Marcos shirt exposing his body. 

The other licked his lips and started sucking on Marcos skin. His tongue circling Marcos nipple before biting down hard. Making the blond cry out in the process. His back arching off the sofa in pain. Marcos chest was rising and falling in a rapid manner. The other got up. Bending down to pick up Marcos phone which was laying on the floor.

"Unlock it I want to send your bitch something."

Marcos eyes were wide in fear and he shook his head. Leave Sergi out of this please.

"Fine if you don't want to do what I want I will get one of your mutts and cut him up right in front of you."

Marcos resistence crumbled. Oh God no. He was begging Sergi for forgiveness in his mind. He told the other how to unlock his phone. A flash blinded him and the other had a crazy grin on his face.

"I just send a picture to your little bitch. Lets see how he reacts."

As if on cue Marcos phone began to ring. Sergis name flashing across it. After a few minutes it stopped ringing and then it started again. The other had a sick smile on his face. His hand travelling up to Marcos thigh. Near his crotch. He watched the phone fascinated. As it rang and rang and rang. He was getting off on Sergis fear and desperation. Then the phone stopped altogether. 

Marcos sobbed. 

"I am sure he is on his way now pretty boy. Is he coming to rescue his damsel in distress. Oh he is your knight in shining armor isn't he. Too bad for him I am the dragon who has kidnapped his princess and I don't like to share. I will cut out his heart so that he will bleed out in front of you. We will make love in his blood."

"YOU ARE INSANE. STOP. PLEASE. JUST GET HELP."

Something in the others eyes changed and his hand curled around Marcos throat. Squeezing tightly. Marcos clawed at his arms until his eyes began to flutter and he was about to lose conciousness. Then the hand left. Marcos gulping down waves of air desperately. 

"Maybe I have to gag you. I want him to see that you belong to me and not him."

The other had fumbled with Marcos sweatpants. His hand curling inside of his boxers. His eyes scanning Marcos for any kind of reaction. Why was this happening to him ?? He had started to feel better. Sergi had made him so happy. He had fallen in love why was he at 0 again ?? Why ??

"You are asking yourself how I faked your little bitchs voice don't you ??"

Marcos didn't respond. He didn't want to know. He shook his head but it was not like his opinion mattered or anything. That guy was crazy who knew what he had done to fake Sergis voice.

"I have been observing you since I saw you at that ice cream stand. That's a lie I watched all of your games and jacked off to them. I even bought all of your jerseys. I bought doubles of course I ruined one pair of each. Anyway I started following him. He lead me to your house. I should thank him, he reunited us. Maybe I will kill him fast. I just took audio footage and hired a hacker to hack your phone. In the state you were in it was easy to fool you into thinking that he was in front of your door."

The other threw his head back and laughed. 

"I want him to see me take your virginity pretty boy. He will never have you the way I would have you. Ohh I am so ready for this."

Marcos was shaking uncontrollably by now. The cut on his arm burned horribly and he could hear the dogs bark inside of the closet. The poor things must be so stressed out. In that moment Marcos just wants to give up. Surrender to his assaulter. Maybe he would spare Sergis life. Marcos knew he wouldn't. He was obsessed with him and Sergi was his boggest threat. A threat that needed to be eliminated at all costs. 

Marcos started crying. Please stop. Please. He flinched as the cold blade of the knife grazed his chest lightly. It didn't hurt it was just a warning. A powerful warning. The other was toying with him. 

"I will want to taste your blood pretty boy."

With that the blade slashed across Marcos torso and chest lightly. Leaving small shallows cuts all over his skin. Marcos was sure he was going to faint as his own blood ran down his side slowly. The others cold fingers collected a few droplets before bringing them over to his mouth and licking at it like a vampire. Marcos gagged disgusted and the dogs barking intensified. They could smell that Marcos was in distress. 

"Do you want to taste your own blood pretty boy ?? Here let me help you."

The other collected some blood and shoved his finger into Marcos mouth violently, making the blond gag. Marcos was breathing heavily and the other had picked up his phone and unlocked it. Making disgusted faces at pictures of Sergi and him. That's what Marcos assumed.

"What does that bastard have that I don't huh ?? You really think he is good looking. He looks like a damn rich poodle. Someone who has been spoiled all of his life. You can't be in love with someone like him. A cule really ??"

But I should be in love with someone like you, Marcos thought bitterly, who has tied me up. Practically kidnapped me and is hurting and threatening my dogs and the person I love the most. I should be in love with you ????? Marcos wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He wanted to say those things into his assaulters face. He was no fool however and he kept his mouth shut. Praying that Sergi wouldn't come for him. If something happened to him, Marcos wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Ever.

Maybe they shouldn't have fallen in love. If they just wouldn't have lost El Clasico. If he just would have refused Sergis offer. If. If. If. Marcos didn't regret falling in love with Sergi. His boyfriend had made him so happy. So incredibly happy. Now he would get him killed. If something happened to Sergi it would be his fault. His alone. Marcos couldn't bear the thought.

He just wanted to tell Sergi that he loved him one last time. Please.

"You are thinking about him aren't you ?? About that bastard. I can see it in your face. You should be ashamed of yourself pretty boy. A blanco and a cule don't belong together."

Tears were streaming down Marcos cheeks. That bastard knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. Marcos wanted to yell shut up. You know nothing. It wouldn't help his situtation and he couldn't even defend himself. His limbs were frozen in shock. The prospect of Sergi ringing the bell any moment was making Marcos lightheaded. 

He would get him killed. He would get the man he loved killed. Marcos couldn't live with that. He was sure his assaulter would make it slow and painful. He would torture Sergi like he had tortured him. 

"Please don't do this please."

"Break up with him and I will consider not harming him."

Marcos knew it was a lie. A cruel cruel lie. 

"Just kill me then."

"That would be way too easy pretty boy we both know that. Just be patient we will be together forever after that. Just a little longer my love. I want to hold his still beating heart in my hands when I kill him."

Marcos blood froze in his veins when his doorbell rang. It sounded louder than ever before and Marcos was praying that it wasn't Sergi at the other end. Please. Marcos was hauled up by the hair. The knife pressed against his back. 

"Open the door pretty boy."

Marcos shook his head whimpering. Please he couldn't. He could feel the knife dig into his side. Since Marcos didn't move to open the door his assaulter opened it for him. Marcos was greeted with Sergi. Who looked like a wet puppy. It had started storming. 

"Amor what happened ??"

Marcos sobbed loudly. 

"Te amo."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos day just got way way worse.

Sergi had been glad that Marcos had been able to reconnect with Alvaro and Sergio. Although he suspected that the other two spaniards had initiated it. It didn't matter though. He had been happy that they had met up with Marcos. His boyfriend had isolated himself which was understandable in the situatuation he was in. Still Sergi thought that being around other people would have been better. 

During the video call Marcos had seemed a bit confused. Anxious even. Sergi had texted him after that asking if everything was ok. He understood that the blond was terrified. He really did. Berlin was there to help him with that. Thats what Sergi hoped. Marcos had also told him that Zidane had considered playing him in the next game against Getafe. Which Sergi was really excited about. Since they had gotten together Marcos hadn't been a starter. Sergi had wanted to see him play from the start and not for the last few minutes.

Sergis heart swelled when he saw that Marcos was indeed a starter. However as the game progressed Sergi had noticed that Marcos looked nervous. His passes weren't accurate. At that time Sergi had thought that his boyfriend was just nervous because of the game. That he was trying to prove himself to Zidane. A little hint of disappointment crossed Sergis mind as Marcos left the pitch in the 55th Minute. Baloo barked disapprovingly at the TV. Sergi ran a hand through his dogs fur in comfort. He was disappointed too. Not at Marcos performance but the fact that his boyfriend hadn't played the whole game. 

Sergi stretched himself. Him and Baloo made their way to the bedroom. Sergi was glancing at his phone worriedly. He expected Marcos to call him. Or at least text him. Baloo had settled against him on the bed. Sergi was about to fall asleep when his dog was running on the bed. It seemed as if he was anxious about something. He was nudging Sergis elbow and pushing at his face to get him to get up. Thats when Sergis phone pinged on the nightstand. Grabbing the device Sergi smiled softly at Marcos name. Not knowing what was waiting for him when he would unlock the phone. 

Upon seeing the picture of Marcos being tied up, his eyes wide in fear, Sergi jumped out of bed immediately. Pressing speed dial and biting his nails anxiously. Marcos couldn't have taken that picture on his own. His hands were tied up above his head. His eyes were puffy and red and he looked terrified. Which could only mean one thing… Sergi had seen that look before. When they had been at the ice cream stand. When Marcos had told him about his past. Which could only mean one thing. Sergi didn't want to believe it. He tried ringing Marcos phone over and over again. The device directing him to the voicemail.

At this point Sergis blood had forzen in his veins. 

He called his sister immediately so she would take care of Baloo and booked the next flight to Madrid. Guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't have left Marcos alone. It was his fault this had happened. His alone. Marcos had told him he had been scared a few times. Sergi had never disregarded that but he also wouldn't have thought that, that bastard would stoop so low to assault Marcos in his own house. Anxiously Sergi gripped his phone. He dialed a number before his flight took off. 

Who knew what that bastard would do to Marcos in an hour. Sergi didn't want to think about that. He absolutely didn't want to think about that. Marcos had to be ok. He had to be. Sergi would kill that bastard with his own hands. Blinding rage collecting in his veins. Still Sergis thoughts were always going back to Marcos. The blond must been so scared. Sergi knew he wasn't a knight in shining armor. He wasn't pysically build to fight someone. Like Ramos or someone else. 

As soon as the plane touched down Sergi felt himself shake. What if he was too late ?? What if that bastard had done even more horrible things to Marcos ?? Sergi practically jumped out of the car when it halted at Marcos house. Worry cruising through his veins. His heart was in his throat as he approached Marcos oh so familiar door. The lights weren't switched on. There was no dog barking. Sergi rang the door and waited. 

Marcos tearstained face coming into view. His torso was decorated with cuts and dried blood which made Sergi gag. 

"Amor what happened ??"

He heard Marcos sob loudly. His voice was shaking when he told Sergi: Te amo.

Sergi had the urge to cradle Marcos face in his hands. Wipe away the tears from his eyes. Hold him close and comfort him. Which is what he did, cradle the blonds face in his hands gently. Marcos sobbed harder and louder. He shook his head. 

"It's ok amor. It's ok I am here. It's ok."

Marcos just continued to shake his head and sobbed. Leaving the door. Sergi was no fool. He knew that the other was there. His own safety meant nothing though. Absolutely nothing. He just wanted to pry that bastard away from the blond. That's when he saw the knife pressed to Marcos side. 

"Look who has arrived pretty boy your knight in shining armor. Have you come to reclaim your princess ?? How cute."

The other mocking him made Sergi growl low in his throat. He was no fool however. Marcos was still in danger and Sergi knew he shouldn't move. Marcos winced when the blade dug into his side. His face scrunched in pain.

"Amor look at me. Look at me. It's ok. It's ok. I am here."

Marcos opened his eyes and tried to focus on Sergi. On Sergis voice. His boyfriend had stretched his hand out in an attempt to calm Marcos down. 

"If you touch him you filthy cule I will make sure you will find him in pieces are we clear ??"

Immediately Sergi let his hand fall to the side. His eyes however never leaving Marcos. The other had curled a hand around Marcos throat as a threat. The blade was dancing at the blonds side. 

"It's ok amor. It's ok. Just keep looking at me."

The others breath was hot against Marcos ear and he tried to squirm away desperately. Sergi tried to get closer slowly. Very slowly. The knife changed position and pressed itself against Marcos throat. A single drop of blood rolling down his neck. 

"You really think I wouldn't cut his neck. If I can't have him no one will have him. You at the very least cule. Break up with him right now and I will consider letting him go."

A panicked and pained noise left Marcos throat. Not because of the blade but because of his captors words. Sergis eyes were ice cold when he looked up. Marcos was sure his boyfriend could kill someone with that look alone. His blue eyes had turned into ice. He even felt his captor make a step back. Marcos saw Sergi breathe out slowly. His voice wasn't soft and warm anymore. He wasn't talking to Marcos anymore.

"If something happens to him I will cut you up and hide your body you sick bastard. You want me out of the way right ?? Lets settle this like men then. Or are you afraid of the big bad cule huh ?? Are you afraid ?? Come on."

Marcos screamed against the blade on his throat. His eyes were wide in fear. Sergi would get himself killed. For HIM ?? No. Please no. Stop. 

"What do you say asshole ?? You don't want to hurt Marcos. You want to hurt me. Hurt me then. Come on. Let him go."

"SERGI !!!!!!"

Marcos was crying like a small child. Sergis eyes softened and his arrogance vanished completely when he looked at Marcos. The blond shook his head. Please he didn't want this. Please he didn't want Sergi to hurt for him. Please. Please stop. 

"Sergi…"

"It's ok mi amor. It's ok. Te amo."

At the love confession the other growled and grabbed Marcos by the hair. Making the blond wince. He never broke eye contact with Sergi though. Marcos mouthed an I love you and Sergi smiled encouragingly at him. 

"I will kill you, you damn motherfucker."

The blade left Marcos neck and he was thrown to the floor roughly. His arms were still tied together and he couldn't hold back tears anymore. He saw how Sergis leg muscles tensed in anticipation. Trying to read his rivals movements to dogde his attacks. Sergi breathed out slowly through his nose. His eyes were still fixed on Marcos. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other move. The blade grazed his cheek. A trail of blood running down his chin. 

The other licked at the blade like a fucking vampire making Sergi gag. It was disgusting. That guy was truly insane. Who licked another persons blood off a blade like that ?? A psychopath obviously. Of course Sergi had believed Marcos. Hearing one thing and seeing it with his own eyes were two completely different things however. Sergi gagged disgusted. 

"I promised pretty boy that I would let you bleed out and that we would make love in your blood."

Sergi growled low in his throat. That guy clearly needed medical attention. 

"Don't call him pretty boy", Sergi snarled enraged.

"Oh did I hit a nerve ??"

The other turned towards Marcos and gave him a crazy grin. 

"How cute your knight is protecting your honor. He just wants to get into your pants. Like everyone else pretty boy. You are just a fucktoy and you know it. Maybe me and him could fuck you together."

As soon as the other had uttered that sentence Sergi had punched him in the face. Throwing himself at Marcos assaulter and driving his knee into his stomach. The other headbutted him and turned around to grab the knife that had fallen from his hand. Sergi used the chance he got and curled his bicep around the others throat in an attempt to choke him. An elbow collided with his chin and Sergi fell to floor. Blood dripping down his chin.

"Fine I will fuck that little bitch myself then."

"I WILL KILL YOU." Sergi was roaring in anger. 

The other had gotten up and had hauled Marcos up by the neck, dragging him to the staircase and tieing him up.

"I promised you a show pretty boy didn't I. I will make your bitch bleed out."

Sergi was still recovering from the headbutt. His head was still spinning and he shook his head to focus. Meanwhile the other had picked up the knife again and was benefiting from Sergi still feeling dizzy to attack him. 

"Pretty boy is mine. I don't like to share."

Sergi wasn't fast enough to roll out of the way since his head was still spinning and he screamed in agony as the knife buried itself into his shoulder mercilessly. Through gritted teeth Sergi hissed:

"He is not yours you bastard. He is not a thing that can be owned. He is a human being."

Sergi had learned it the hard way. He too had seen Marcos as an object of desire. A pretty boy. A pretty face. He was so much more than that though. So much more. Never judge a book by it's cover. Sergi had learned his lesson. He had learned to love Marcos for who he was. He wasn't pretty boy or a pretty face. He was just Marcos. A guy who like football. Someone who had wanted friends. A living and breathing human being. 

Someone who had stolen Sergis heart. He would be damned if he let that monster dehumanize Marcos like that. He wouldn't let that happen if it was the last thing he did.

"You talk too much. You also love him for his body. He has nothing else. He should be happy I love him for his body."

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM YOU BASTARD."

Sergi was wincing in pain. His breathe coming in short pained puffs. He wouldn't let that bastard talk about Marcos like that. 

"But you love him ??", the other questioned cruelly.

Sergis gaze never flattered. He wasn't looking at the other he looked through him. Looking right into Marcos eyes. His eyes softening to reassure his boyfriend that he was ok. That he shouldn't worry. To tell him that everything would be ok. To tell him that he loved him. That he genuinely loved him. Sergi knew that Marcos knew that. In the situation they were in Marcos needed all the reassurence he could get. It didn't matter if Sergi was close to being slaughtered to death. 

He had fallen hard. Very hard. For Marcos. For his pretty boy. Although Sergi would never use that term nor claim Marcos in any way. What he had said was true. Marcos was his own man. He didn't belong to anyone. 

"Te amo mi amor."

Marcos sobbed. The other snapped. His eyes red with fury at the words Sergi had uttered. The knife buried itself into Sergis abdomen making him howl and moan in pain. He could hear Marcos scream and sob. The knife was pulled out with a disgusting noise and Sergi blinked rapidly. His own blood creating a puddle around him. Staining his shirt. Sergis eyes fluttered and had difficulties to keep them open. He turned his head to lock eyes with Marcos who was crying and shouting things Sergi didn't understand anymore.

His eyes grew heavy. The last thing he saw was Marcos crawling towards him before his vision blurred and then he was falling. Into an endless sea of darkness. It was like he was drowning slowly. 

The other had untied Marcos who had practically crawled to Sergi. Sobbing uncontrollably. Cradling his boyfriends head into his hands. His tears falling onto Sergis pale cheeks. Desperately Marcos pressed his hands against Sergis wound. Trying to stop the bloodflow. It was like in his dream except it wasn't a dream. It was real. 

"Sergi… te amo por favor."

Sergis chest was rising and falling slowly. His assaulter laughed at him cruelly. Mocking Marcos and Sergi.

"It's what you deserve pretty boy. You know you do. All his babbling were just lies. We both know he doesn't love you. Pathetic."

Before Marcos could reply the doorbell rang again.  
Marcos was hauled up and grabbed by the hair. He sobbed as he was ripped away from Sergi.

"Quiet. Open the door. Send them away."

Marcos opened the door with shaky hands.

Revealing Sergio and Marcelo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fathers duty is to protect his children.

Marcos opened his mouth to say something but Sergio put his finger on his own lips to tell the blond to stay quiet. Marcos blinked once slowly in response. Everything else would have given him away. At that point Marcos just wanted to cry miserably. Sergi must have called Sergio and Marcelo. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the blade pressing against his side, making Marcos wince and squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

That was the sign Sergio had waited for because an arm grabbed Marcos neck and ducked his head under the defenders powerful body. Marcos stumbled and fell right into Marcelos arms who caught him and pressed him to his side protectively. Sergio had pushed the front door open forcefully. Slamming it against Marcos' assaulter. The wood hit him right in the forehead and made him stumble backwards.

Sergio charged in like an angry bull. That bastard had dared to hurt one of his children. The captain had no intention of letting that guy escape unharmed. Marcos had grabbed Marcelos shirt and was trembling like a leaf.

"Please. Please we have to help Sergi."

Marcos was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. Marcelo navigated them to the livingroom. His breath hitching upon seeing Sergi lay in his own blood… Marcelo felt his head spin. Good God that guy had nearly killed Sergi. A crash made Marcelo turn around. Sergio had grabbed Marcos assaulter in a headlock and was trying to choke him. It had been a long time the brazilian had seen that look on his friends face. His eyes were ice cold.

Marcos had cradled Sergis face in his lap. Brushing away from strands of hair from his clammy and sweat forehead. He didn't look good at all. His face pale and his breathe slow and shallow. Of course Marce he is bleeding out, Marcelo told himself. Sergio could take care of himself.

"Marcos. Marcos. Look at me. We have to stop the bleeding. I will call an ambulance. Until then I need towels."

Marcos had a haunted and scared expression on his face. Stray tears running down his cheeks. He shook his head to refocus and nodded.

"The towels are upstairs. You have to go to my bedroom and open the closet Marce por favor."

Marcelo nodded and sprinted past Sergio up the stairs. Grabbing a handful of towels and opening the closed like Marcos had said. He wasn't prepared to nearly be run over by a growling and snarling german shepard. Who dashed down the stairs like a lightning bolt. Marcelo sighed as he saw Marcos pugs who barked. Together with the dogs he returned downstairs quickly. Out of the corner he saw the german shepard and Sergio.

The german shepard running towards them had surprised Sergio. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise however. The assaulter had managed to release himself from Sergios headlock and was waving around with his knife. The german shepard jumped onto his back and slammed him to the floor. His powerful fangs burying themselves into the others calf. With no intention to let go. The other howled and cried in pain.

Marcelo returned to Marcos side who was whispering sweet nothings into Sergis ear while caressing his boyfriends forehead. KD and Marques whined and cried while pressing their cold noses to Sergis temple in comfort. 

"You are gonna be ok amor. You are gonna be ok por favor."

Marcelo contiuned to press the towels to Sergis side. He turned his head to look at Sergio. His captain standing proud and tall before Marcos assaulter. The german shepard had his fangs still in the others calf. 

"I will kill your damn beast pretty boy. I already killed your bitch. I hope you enjoy him bleeding out in your arms. Poor knight couldn't save his princess. Don't worry I will also kill your pathetic captains. And then, then my love we will make love between their bodies."

Marcos sobbed and cried while hiding his face in Sergis hair. Stop it already. Please. Sergio snarled enraged. It was an inhumane, anmalistic snarl and Marcos flinched back in surprise and fear. Their captain was incredibly loyal but also scary sometimes. He had grabbed the other by the collar. Their faces inches away from eachother.

"Say that again you bastard I dare you."

Then he leaned in and whispered something into the others ear. Making sure Marcos didn't hear a thing. The other looked as pale as Sergi at the captains words. Then he threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"You wouldn't do that you bastard. Who do you think you are ??"

"You really don't know who I am puta. I will do what I just told you don't worry. You hurt one of my children and I will make you pay for that tenfold don't worry about that."

The other stilled. Then he started laughing again. Licking his lips like a predator.

"I will tell you in detail what I would do to him, capiiii", the last part was slurred like a snake. 

Sergio grabbed the other by the hair and slammed his face into the wooden floor repeatedly. Effectively breaking his nose. The other continued to laugh like a manic while practically devouring Marcos with his eyes. Sergio gagged disgusted. Berlin had never let go of the others calf and Marcos thought he would rip his flesh apart. 

"You have killed him pretty boy remember that. He is dying because of you."

The sounds of the ambulance approaching made Marcos flinch. He still had his forehead pressed against Sergis who was burning up. Marcelos hands were full of blood. Like the towel that he had used to try and stop the bleeding. 

"Berlin come here boy it's ok. It's ok enough."

Immediately the dog extraced his fangs from the others flesh. Approaching Marcos and Sergi carefully. Whining and crying as he licked over Sergis forehead gently. Meanwhile Sergio had grabbed the other by the throat and had clasped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Both of them disappearing when the door bell rang. 

Marcos cried when Sergi was pryed away from him by the paramedics. Marcelo holding him close while Marcos cried in his neck. 

"Please. Can I come with ?? He is my friend."

The paramedic nodded and Marcelo pushed Marcos towards the ambulance. Telling him that he would get Sergio and that they would be right behind them. Marcos nodded while crying. He ached to hold Sergis hand. The paramedics strapped an oxygen mask over Sergis mouth and tried to stop the bleeding as well as they could until they would reach the hospital. 

"You are not his family, right ?? I will need you to call someone we can inform. He will probably have surgery."

Marcos nodded shakily he was about to pull his phone out of his pants when he remembered that it was still laying on the floor in his house. Fuck. He needed to call Anna. He wanted to say: please this is my boyfriend but Marcos knew he couldn't. He shouldn't even hold Sergis hand like that out of fear that someone would recognize them and he would destroy Sergis career and life like that. 

He had nearly gotten Sergi killed. It was his fault the other was laying there. Fighting for his life. His fault alone. Anna would blame him. Sergi would blame him. Sergi would have every right to break up with him. Every right. Marcos trembled. Oh God what had he done ?? Marcos was sure he was getting a panic attack when the paramedics ushered him outside so they could rush Sergi to the ER. 

Marcos didn't move from the spot. It was like he was frozen. It would be his fault if something happened to Sergi and Marcos didn't know what he should do. Maybe everything had been a damn game. The blond shook his head. The rational part of his brain telling him that Sergi wouldn't have risked his life like that everything had just been a damn game. Still doubt clawed at Marcos mind and he hid his face in his hands. 

With a heavy heart Marcos sat in front of the ER. Kneading his hands nervously. Stray tears running down his cheeks and falling onto his hands. He felt nothing just incredible fear. Sergi had to be ok. Please. The blond had managed to contact Anna and she assured him that everything would be ok. She was on his way saying that Sergi was strong. 

Marcos wanted to believe her. He really did. His eyes had turned hollow when a hand on his shoulder made Marcos flinch and look up. He expected Anna to shout at him. To slap him in the face. Or at least insult him. None of thise things happened. She hugged him tightly. Petting his hair and assuring him that Sergi would be ok. She hadn't seen him. She hadn't seen all the blood. Marcos was responsible for Sergi being in that state. He should have kept his mouth shut…

"It's my fault. I am sorry. I am so sorry please."

Marcos sobbed like an infant. He had no idea what to do or say. Anna sat them on the chair but never let him go. 

"These last few weeks he was very worried about you. He told me that he was afraid that he couldn't protect you. He was uneasy being away from you. He really was. Believe me when I say that he loves you. I know you know that yourself. He will be ok. He is stronger than you think. Believe in him. Believe in his love for you. I have never seen him so much in love with someone like he is with you. He laughs so much. You make him so happy. I am sure he makes you happy too."

Marcos sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He still didn't seem convinced. Something in Annas bag moved and a fluffy orange head emerged from the inside. Baloo jumped out of the bag and licked Marcos face in comfort. 

"I told you to stay inside Baloo. We are going to get in trouble. He was so distraught I couldn't leave him alone at home. Is Berlin ok ??"

Marcos nodded while he scratched Baloos head. Anna was right the dog shouldn't be here. They would get in trouble. On the other hand Marcos was so glad Baloo was here. He hoped Marcelo and Sergio hadn't left the dogs alone. He had been sitting in front of the ER for 2 hours now and his captains hadn't shown up. 

With a snarl Sergio threw the other onto the floor as soon as Marcos had disappeared through the door. 

"What are we going to do with him now Marce ??"

Marcelo shook his shoulders uninterested and sat on the couch. The other was spewing out insults. Which neither Sergio nor Marcelo reacted to. 

"You really think I won't find that bitch again. You are wrong. I will always find him. We will be together forever. You can't protect him forever. I killed his bitch I will kill both of you too. You should have heard him beg. Hilarious."

Something in Sergio snapped and he stepped on the others hand hard. He heard the bones break. The other howled in pain while Sergios brown eyes had turned colder than ice.

"What did I tell you about insulting him puta ?? You really have no idea who you are up against aren't you. Poor you. What do you say Marce maybe we should show him ??"

Marcelo placed his finger on his chin and pretended to think about it for a split second before he nodded. Sergio grabbed the others arm and pulled it back until the bone wouldn't allow him to. Then with a sudden snap he broke the others arm. Making him howl. The other trashed around. Sergio breathed in through his nose slowly and then out of his mouth. This was just the beginning. They had time.

"Don't worry we are not done puta. We will make sure you will never bother Marcos again."

"He is just a bitch. Why do you care so much about him ??"

"Thats what fathers do. It's something you won't understand. Now then lets continue."

"YOU ARE INSANE !!!!"

Sergio shrugged. He did not care at all. His job was to protect his children. That's what he was doing here. Of course him and Marcelo had noticed Marcos acting weird. Weirder than usual. They never pushed him however. They had hoped that Marcos would come around. He hadn't and now they were in this damn mess, not that it was Marcos fault. It wasn't. However it was a fathers job to clean their childrens messes. 

"We will make sure you will never hurt him again hijo de puta."

Marcos has fallen asleep on Annas shoulder when he was shook gently. Blinking Marcos didn't expect to see Messi and Pique of all people. Marcos eyes were huge. He felt like crying again. It was his fault that Sergi was hurt nothing changed that fact. An hour later Sergio and Marcelo arrived. Sergio squeezing Geris shoulder in comfort. 

After what felt forever the doc exited the room. Anna got up from her seat, her eyes full of worry.

"He is my brother. How is he ??"

"He lost a lot of blood but we managed to stitch him up again. He will need to recover for at least 3 months. Maybe even more we have to monitor him and make sure he doesn't get an infection. He is asleep so you can do see him for now."

Sergi looked paler than the bedsheet which Marcos hadn't thought wasn't even possible. He was hooked to a blood bag and a fluid bag. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Marcos felt his knees buckle. Luckily Marcelo and Sergio steadied him and sat him on a chair. Anna had brushed some strands out of Sergis face and kissed his forehead before taking her brothers hand in hers. Marcos didn't dare to move. He felt so incredibly guilty. Sergi was laying here because of him. 

"Maybe... Maybe I should leave", Marcos whispered with a small voice, avoiding Annas eyes. He couldn't even look at Sergi. He would understand if the other broke up with him. He had nearly gotten him killed.  
Marcos felt tears slide down his cheeks. Anna touched him lightly and smiled encouragingly.

"You will be the first person he would want to see believe me. Give my brother some credit. You may be be a blanco but he doesn't care about that. His love for your is stronger than a rivalry. Trust in his love. Trust in him."

Marcos nodded. He didn't seem convinced. Nontheless he took Sergis hand in his. Stroking over the skin softly. Sergi slept for three days before he opened his eyes slowly. They had felt incredibly heavy. He smiled softly upon spotting Marcos and Anna of course. The blond stirred and sobbed into Sergis chest like a toddler.

"I am ok mi amor. I am ok." Sergi ran a hand through Marcos golden strands and pressed a kiss against his forehead gently.

"Everything will be ok."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergi recovers with Marcos help and news disrupt their peace.

Marcos was waiting outside of Sergis room. Leo and Geri had wanted to speak to their teammate and friend in private. Not that Marcos minded really. At least his boyfriend looked a bit healthier. His face wasn't as pale anymore and the doctors had assured that Sergi would make a full recovery. He wasn't allowed to play football for a few months to ensure both injuries on his shoulder and abdomen respectively healed completely. 

Marcos wanted to cry at that thought. On the one hand Sergi would be ok, thank God but on the other hand he would be forced not to play for a while which Marcos felt incredibly guilty about. Lost in thoughts the blond didn't notice Marcelo and Sergio approaching him. The hand on his shoulder made him flinch. Upon looking up Marcos threw himself at his father figures who held him tight, petting his hair and back and whispering reassuring, comforting things into his ear.

Marcos hadn't asked what had happened to the other. It didn't matter and frankly he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Sergi being ok. He had been so scared. So incredibly scared. Sergio and Marcelo assuring him that he was safe and that the other would never bother him again. Before Marcos could answer the door to Sergis room was opened, Leo and Geri approaching them. Squeezing Marcos shoulder in comfort.

"He wants to see you hijo."

Sergio and Marcelo patted Marcos cheek gently and pushed him towards the door. Winking at him reassuringly. All four of them watched Marcos disappear behind the door. 

"Who would ever thought that those two could work."

"Geri be nice", Leo warned him gently.

"I didn't mean anything by that really. They kind of fit together. I don't understand it either. A blanco and a blaugrana. Next thing they are going to do it get married. They are like Romeo and Juliet. As long as they are happy though."

"Sergi risked his life and nearly died for him they will be ok Geri. And they are not like Romeo and Juliet."

Gerard rose his eyebrows at Sergio in utter confusion.

"They are better than Romeo and Juliet. They are real and so is their love. It will make them stronger. It already has. And hey if they marry they will unite our two families. Just please don't start anything Gerard please."

Geri looked at Sergio and pouted.

"I am not the one who starts things Ramos. We won't ruin our childrens marriage. If they will ever marry."

"Maybe we should just let them recover and enjoy it first", Marcelo finished wisely. All four agreeing and smiling at eachother happily. Those two had still a long way to go but they could do it.

"We'll see eachother at their wedding Ramos."

"You can bet on that Piquè."

Both Spaniards smiled at eachother. A rivalry couldn't stop love. Marcos and Sergi were the best example for that. 

Sergi had sat up and smiled widely as Marcos entered. Patting the side of his bed encourangely. With a shaky breath Marcos set on the mattress, Sergis hand grabbing his thigh to prevent him from falling.

"Hola amor."

Marcos felt like crying again and hugged the other tightly, carefully trying to avoid the injured shoulder. Sergi ran a hand through Marcos golden strands and kissed his temple. He knew that his boyfriend had been worried. Gently he wiped away some tears that threatened to roll down Marcos cheeks. 

"Hey hey it's ok. I am ok. Both of us are."

"Te amo", Marcos sobbed into the crook of Sergis neck. It would take a while for both of them to recover from this nightmare. They would do it together. This time Marcos wasn't alone. He didn't have to deal with it on his own. Sergi locked their lips in a gentle, soft kiss when a knock on his door startled them and made them jump apart almost immediately. 

The doctor informing Sergi that he could be released within the next days. Warning him not to push his body and take it easy. Marcos was overjoyed to have his boyfriend back home with him. Speaking of homes the blond hadn't wanted to sleep in that house again. He had crashed at Alvaros or Sergios until he found a suitable replacement. The first week of Sergi being in the hospital Marcos had almost always slept in a hard plastic chair nothing could have gotten him to move.

Just the thought of sleeping in the house where his boyfriend had nearly been killed by his stalker had made Marcos head spin and he had thrown up in the toilet. He could still see the pool of blood and Sergis body on the floor. There was no way in hell Marcos would ever set foot in that house again. Anna had left Berlin with him, to keep Marcos company and offer him comfort. The time of Sergi being in the hospital Marcos had used to find an apartment. It was small but nice.

It was a fresh start. A new start. With him just being able to breathe. With Sergi who he loved so much. If someone had told him over half a year ago that he would be in a relationship and love a cule, Marcos would have laughed in their faces and called them crazy. He knew that him and Sergi were together for over half a year but the blond could imagine himself spending the rest of his life with his favourite cule and the dogs of course. He loved Baloo and Berlin as if they were his own dogs. 

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Indeed. It had made Marcos stronger. And it had strengthened his relationship with Sergi. 

Finally after a agonizing week Sergi was relased from the hospital and Marcos never wanted to let him go. Ever. 

"I am ok amor. I really am."

Upon saying those words Sergi winced in pain and released a shaky breath. Ok maybe he wasn't ok he didn't want Marcos to worry about that though. The doc said it looked good and he should come over every week so they could check if both wounds healed properly. Sergi didn't mind one bit staying in Madrid for a while. Leo and Geri would deal with the club. As soon as Marcos unlocked the door to his new apartment all four dogs flooded them barking and wagging their tails excitedly. 

Sergi picked up Baloo who was crying and licking his face, making him giggle. 

"I am ok buddy. I missed you too I really did. Stop you are tickling me."

"Do you want to give me an apartment tour amor ??"

Marcos beamed at him and held his hand out. Sergi squeezed it gently, balancing Baloo on his arm. Marcos pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before showing Sergi the whole apartment. It was small. Smaller than the house but Sergi liked it. It looked nice and comfy. The frame in the bedroom on the nightstand next to the bed caught Sergis eye. He released Baloo who trotted back to KD. Picking up the frame and smiling softly. 

Marcos and him were smiling at eachother. Their foreheads pressed together. Each of them having Baloo and KD in their arms while Sergi had taken the photo. Marcos had hugged him from behind and was looking over Sergis shoulder, pressing a small kiss against his neck and burying his face in his boyfriends neck.

"Do you like it amor ??"

"I love it", Sergi answered immediately. 

He turned around to take Marcos into his arms and kissed his forehead. The blond burying his face in Sergis chest. Listening to his heartbeat. He had nearly lost him. Sergio had said that they were safe. That his assaulter wouldn't bother him anymore and Marcos believed his captain. Finally after all those months Marcos was able to breathe again. 

The following weeks Marcos went to training and spend his days with Sergi. They curled up on the couch and watched movies. Sergi cooked dinner and they had dates in house. They cuddled the dogs and tried to live as if nothing had happened. Sometimes Marcos would glance at the scars on Sergis body. Scars he was responsible for. 

With the guilt came the doubt. Doubt of their relationship being even real. Marcos knew he was getting paranoid. Sergi not once had blamed him or had said anything to make the blond feel guilty. His own head was getting to much sometimes and of course Sergi noticed. He wasn't stupid. Marcos would tense up sometimes when Sergi would draw him closer when they would watch a movie. They weren't ok. Both of them. 

Baby steps. Every day it got easier to breathe. Every day their love grew stronger. Every day a small piece of fear vanished. It was a slow process no one said it would be fast and easy. They had eachother though that's what counted. They helped eachother get through it and healed in the process. 

Sergi was smashing the buttons on his controller furiously. Saying some things into his headset. Marcos had pillowed his head in his boyfriends lap and was watching him play Fortnite. From time to time Sergi would look down and lose himself in the blonds beautiful eyes before a voice in his headset would scold him for nearly costing them the game. Marcos would try to stiffle a laugh at that. Baloo snoozing on his chest. 

Marcos heard someone bark things into the headset. Sergi was looking at the screen focused. Gently the blond grabbed his boyfriends chin to get his attention. Sergis eyes leaving the screen immediately and drowning in those beautiful eyes. He bend down to kiss Marcos, forgetting about the game completely. Marcos bit his lower lip playfully making Sergi moan. A shout made them snap apart. Marcos giggled and pushed his face into Sergis stomach.

'God damnit Roberto we lost because of you. You could have kissed your girlfriend later.'

'Sorry boys. I gotta go.'

'Rober-'

The headset fell to the floor with a clatter and the controller was shoved on the coffee table. Sergi never breaking the kiss. His hands sliding down Marcos shirt hesitantly. The dogs scattering to give their masters some privacy. Sergi and Marcos climbed the stairs to the bedroom blindly. Marcos moaned against Sergis mouth. Both of them falling onto the bed. Sergi sucking lightly on the blonds neck.

"You are vampire."

"I am here to suck your blood", Sergi slurred while trying not to laugh out loud.

Marcos laughed out wholeheartedly while pressing kisses against Sergis mouth. Both of them snuggling into the covers. Marcos head on Sergis chest. His boyfriends heartbeat lulling the blond to sleep gently. Like it had done so many times before. The days and weeks passed by. November turned into December. They spend their first Christmas and New Year together. Sergi had noticed that Marcos had gotten nervous. Anxious even. Zidane had barely let him play. Before they knew it January came around.

"Amor are you ok ??"

Marcos looked up from the mug of hot chocolate in his hand and smiled gently. The smile felt off though. Sergi had noticed. Of course he had. Their first year anniversary was approaching. Maybe Marcos was worried and nervous because of that. Sergi grabbed Marcos hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 

"You are here with me I couldn't wish for more. Why shouldn't I be ok ??"

"You have been acting weird these past few days. I am worried. Did I do something wrong ??"

Marcos shook his head and hugged Sergi tightly. Kissing his nose.

"There is something I need to tell you. Not now. Tomorrow. Please. I am tired."

Sergis heart was beating way too fast in his chest. Worry creeping into his veins. He pushed it away. Marcos would tell him what was going on. He needed to patient.

"Can we go to bed I am really tired."

Sergi nodded and both of them settled into bed. Sergi drifted off to sleep. Marcos observed him for a while. His fingers ghosting across his boyfriends face lightly before he rolled out of bed quietly and made his way to the bathroom. The blond gripped the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. He looked like he hadn't slept in years. His own reflection was mocking him. The bathroom door being pushed open made Marcos flinch. Sergi stood in the doorway and was rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I think we have to talk amor… I wanted you to be the first one to know it."

All of a sudden Sergi was wide awake. His blood freezing in his veins. Oh God Marcos would break up with him, he was sure. Maybe he had done something stupid again. Marcos took Sergis hand in his and escorted him to the livingroom. Marcos took his time making some hot chocolate while Sergi freaked out on the inside. A warm mug was shoved into his hands gently. Marcos breathed out slowly, avoiding his boyfriends eyes.

"Amor…"

"I am leaving Real."

Sergis eyes widened and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The mug slipped from his fingers, burning his hand and shattering into a million pieces on the floor like Sergis own heart. What ??

"What ??", Sergi croaked out in disbelief and confusion.

"I will be a Atletico player from tomorrow on…"

Sergi didn't understand. He did. He had seen how Zidane had treated his boyfriend. Had barely let him play. But Atletico ?? In hindsight it was a logical decision. Marcos was still in Madrid. He was still close to his family but still. His boyfriend had never liked them…

"You have to understand I had no other choice… Zidane wouldn't have never let me play. I wasn't in his plans. I am 24 I am young I want to play. I…"

Marcos was sobbing at that point and Sergi took him into his arms. Holding him close. Whispering reassuring nonsense into his ear. He understood. He really did. Zidane would see what mistake he had made when Marcos would bloom like a beautiful flower at Atletico. After what seemed an eternity Marcos looked up.

"Hey there is one good thing about it. You are not dating a blanco anymore."

Sergi knew Marcos was trying to lighten the mood but his heart shattered at those words. He pressed the blond against his chest tightly. 

"You are not a blanco. You never were, you are just Marcos. The Marcos I fell in love with. MY Marcos."

Sergi knew that he shouldn't claim Marcos like that. Marcos wasn't his. His boyfriend interrupted his train of thoughts.

"You are not a cule. You are just MY Sergi. Te amo."

With a heavy heart Sergi watched Marcos being announced a Atletico player. He gagged at the stuff Marcos obviously had to say. That it had been his dream to play for Atletico. That he was very happy. At one point Sergi had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. If he felt like that, Marcos was probably dying on the inside. His face was unreadable and Sergi wanted to scoop him up and hug him forever and ever and ever.

Marcos stumbled inside of the apartment. The dogs flooding him. He cried in Sergis chest for hours. They lay in bed after that. Sergi drawing images on Marcos arm.

"I promise you I will come and watch every game and support you. You don't have to go through this alone amor. I am here. We will do this together."

Marcos smiled softly and locked their lips in a gentle kiss. Right. He wasn't alone anymore.

He had Sergi the man he loved by his side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circle closes. Sergi and Marcos have their final test ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut scene is divided by ------ if someone would not like to read it.

Sergi held true to his promise. Going to every Atletico game while still recovering in Madrid. He still felt like throwing up though. The red and white stripes didn't suit Marcos. It looked wrong. So incredibly wrong. Sergi knew he would get used to it but it didn't mean it hurt less. Marcos had put up a brave face in front of him. Saying that the guys were nice which Sergi believed. He was glad Griezmann had decided to transfer to Barca. At least Marcos didn't need to deal with that guy.

The doc had cleared Sergi to start training for mid-February which Sergi didn't mind one bit. At least they could celebrate Marcos birthday together like that. Sergi waited in the car and texted Anna when blond hair came into his field of vision. Marcos had done well. As soon as Marcos slipped into the car, Sergis lips crashed on his almost desperately. He had gotten used to seeing Marcos every day. Wake up next to him every day. Kiss him every day. He would miss it. There was still some time.

"You did well mi amor I am so proud."

Marcos smiled tiredly and pillowed his head on Sergis shoulder who started the car to drive them home. 

Before they knew it the 30th January rolled around. Sergi had even dressed up the dogs with ties and birthday hats to greet Marcos who had just unlocked the door to return from his morning run. 

"Feliz Cumpleanõs amor."

Marcos laughed gently and all four dogs flooded him and demanded attention from him, wagging their tails excitedly. The blond picked up Baloo and KD who licked his face. Sergi smiled at the sight and managed to take a picture. Before he allowed himself to greet Marcos with a soft kiss. If the blond wouldn't have had the dogs on his arms he would have kissed Sergi passionately at this point. They had time. 

"You didn't have to amor really. But thank you. I love it."

Sergi beamed at him and was about to lean in for another kiss when a bark made them snap apart. 

"I am sorry your royal highness king Baloo but today is Marcos big day."

Marcos was trying not to laugh against Sergis neck. His boyfriend and their dog were hilarious. Thats right Marcos had adopted Baloo and Berlin and of course he loved them like his own dogs. Sergi had bought a small cake and a pair of candles.

"Make a wish amor", he whispered into Marcos ear while he pressed a small kiss against his neck. His arms were around Marcos waist and he nuzzled the back of his boyfriends neck with his nose. Making Marcos sigh contently. He really loved this man. The dogs in their laps both of them ate the cake in silence.

Sergi knew that a little piece of Marcos' heart died whenever he put that shirt on. It was the wrong shirt, Sergi knew. He could practically feel it but sometimes one has to make hard decisions. 

The weeks passed by and before they knew it Sergi had to leave for Barcelona. Training started in a hurry. They would play Atletico at the exact same date they had destroyed Real Madrid in the Copa del Rey which was kind of ironic because history was repeating itself. Well kind off. A lot had changed in a year. Sergi had learned and hurt. He had fallen in love with the "enemy" who in hindsight wasn't the enemy. He had learned to see the world from the outside rather than his own perspective and he had found so so much more.

Love.

Happiness.

Trust. 

Sergi was a bit nervous about stepping out on the pitch again. It would be the first time he would play against Marcos since they had gotten together. Nervously Sergi wiped his sweat hands on his pants when Geri slung and arm around his shoulders and gave him a wide grin. 

Seeing Marcos holding a hand out to him and waiting calmed Sergi down. A little bit. It seemed wrong. It felt wrong. Marcos should be wearing white. When Sergi reached his boyfriend to greet him it seemed as time stood still for a split second and Marcos smiled briefly at him. As soon as the moment had come it vanished and everyone got into postion. 

Marcos was adamant. He even managed to steal the ball from Suarez feet. The Uruguayan was saying something to Marcos which Sergi couldn't hear. His boyfriends face changing at that when Koke and Diego Costa pushed him away from Marcos. The game ended fairly quickly. Of course Barca won. Suarez having scored 2 goals. Marcos was wiping his mouth his jersey. His hands on his hips, his eyes fixed on the ground. Sergi had the urge to walk up to him and hugging him tightly in comfort. 

God damnit noone said it would hurt so much. 

The others had disappeared into the tunnel and Marcos made his way there slowly. He was tired. He had given everything he had. It was still Barca and they weren't Real Madrid but Atletico. They never stood a chance now that Barca had both Griezmann and Neymar next to Messi and Suarez. They had fought hard and Marcos would leave the pitch with his head held high. There was absolutely nothing to be ashamed off.

"Look at you pretty boy. You changed Madrids and you still failed to win against us. How does it feel to be inferior. We should make bets. The losing team has to suck cock."

Marcos breathed out through his nose while his fingernails dug into his palms uncomfortably. Couldn't that bastard leave him alone ?? What the fuck did he want from him anyway ?? Marcos didn't even bother to turn around he just continued walking when a hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Come on pretty boy. Get on your knees. Suck me off like a good bitch you are."

Suarez laughed out loud. Neymar and Griezmann joining in and making fun of Marcos.

"Get your hand off me", Marcos voice was ice cold.

Suarez stopped laughing and sneered in Marcos direction.

"What did you say bitch ?? Maybe we should make you useful. If you really have such a big mouth you won't mind going on to your knees right ?? Come on I won I deserve a reward."

Marcos spit right in Suarez face when the other swung his hand back to punch the him. The hand was grabbed midair. Stunned Suarez turned around. 

"Didn't I tell you to leave us alone fucking cule ??  
Are you ok Marcos ??"

Marcos was partialy relieved that Koke had stopped Suarez but also disappointed. He had wanted to punch Suarez in his ugly face but oh well. Like obedient dogs Griezmann and Neymar appeared behind Suarez. The French having an unreadable experssion upon spotting the Atleti captain. Marcos shivered. It was like the temperature had dropped a few degrees. When Koke was shoved away Saúl and Josema pushed back too. During the commotion Marcos was pushed back.

He nearly stumbled to the ground when an arm curled around his waist to prevent him from falling. Instinctively Marcos wanted to push back when a voice made him relax.

"It's ok amor it's me."

Thats when Marcos basically went slack in Sergis arms. His boyfriends hand was on his ribcage, Marcos steady heartbeat drumming softly under Sergis palm. Sergi nuzzled Marcos temple gently before he uncurled his hand from his waist to avoid suspicion. 

"Lets go back. Geri and Leo will be searching for us."

Of course no one listened to Sergi when a booming voice emerged from the tunnel.

"All of you get back here now. We are leaving. Don't test me Luis, Leo was clear."

With a huff Suarez sneered and snarled in everyones direction but particularly Marcos and with Neymar and Griezmann in tow all of them left. Koke sighed annoyed and told all of them to go back to the teambus.

"You ok Marcos ??"

Marcos nodded and patted his captains shoulder. Koke was nice and all. Everyone was nice well except for the usual one or two. It didn't matter how hard Marcos tried, Koke would never be his captain. Sergio was his captain. Nothing would changed that, it didn't mean that Marcos didn't have any respect for Koke. He had. He really did. It just felt wrong. Everything felt wrong. Him. Atletico. But this is where he was and Marcos told himself to suck it up. 

Saúl approached him a concerned look on his face.

"You ok hermano ?? I know it's not my business but it seems you have settled whatever was between you and Roberto I am glad."

Saúl squeezed his shoulder and both of them made their way to the teambus in silence. On the way home Sergi texted him which made Marcos smile. God he felt like a teenager. So that's what one felt when they had their first crush huh ?? In Marcos case it wasn't a crush. It was more so much more and he thanked the heavens for that disastrous clasico one year ago.

Their first year anniversary approached in the blink of an eye and Sergi surprised Marcos with dinner. Sergi knew he was getting cheesy but hey people in love did cheesy things. Who cared. He had cooked in house and they had a candlelight dinner. Sergi had grabbed Marcos hand across the table looking at his boyfriend with heart eyes. God he had really fallen hard hadn't he ?? Not that Sergi minded.

"Amor what are you thinking about ??"

"You", Sergi answered immediately. 

They had come such a long way. A year wasn't that long but to Sergi it felt as if he had been with Marcos all his life. The blond being the missing puzzle piece he had searched for all his life and now he had finally found it. Marcos wiped his mouth with the napkin and went to sit on Sergis lap. His arms curling around his boyfriends neck. Their breath mingling and their noses rubbing against eachother lightly.

"God you are so beautiful."

Marcos giggled then his face turned serious and he looked Sergi dead in the eye.

"Sleep with me."

Sergis eyes grew wide and he looked into Marcos beautiful eyes in shock. His mouth hanging open and gaping like a fish without water. He closed it and then opened it again to say something. No noise coming from his mouth. Marcos laughed gently and ran a hand through the brown curls. 

"Some time ago a wise man told me that I should have my first time with someone I care about. I think this someone is here now."

Sergi didn't even register the first tears rolling down his cheeks. The immense trust Marcos had put in him every day despite Sergi being an asshole was unbelievable. 

"I don't deserve you, Marcos but thank you so much for your trust. For loving me every day despite everything that has happened. I will make sure to treasure you for as long you want to have me around. I promise you. Te amo mi amor."

Sergi was crying at this point. How much a year could change a person and their life. Marcos was not prepared to be hauled up and he wrapped his legs around Sergis waist who navigated them towards the bedroom. Blindly kissing the blond. Somehow they managed to make it to the bed unharmed and Marcos lay there as beautiful as he was, smiling widly at Sergi. 

Sergi could feel himself shake. This was real and he didn't want to fuck it up. Marcos had given him so much trust so much. What if he fucked up ?? What if he hurt Marcos ?? Oh God. A hand on his cheek made Sergi snap out of his thoughts. Curious blue orbs looking at him.

"What is going on amor ??"

"I don't want to fuck this up…"

Marcos eyes softened and he grabbed Sergi by the neck until his boyfriend was laying half on top of him. Their foreheads pressed together.

"You won't fuck this up. I believe in you."

A shaky breathe left Sergis mouth.

"You will tell me to stop and I will ok ??"

Marcos nodded his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed. Sergi enjoyed the sight. The blond looked incredible. Incredible. He wasn't only speaking about his outer appearance but also about his inner beauty.

"God you are beautiful on the inside and outside. All those people who used you must have been so stupid me included."

"You are the only one who has stuck around. So it's their loss and your win."

Sergi was about to cry damnit.

"You are not a prize to be won you are just my Marcos."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that Sergi bend down to capture Marcos lips in a kiss. His tonuge demanding for entrance makingthe blond moan against him. His fingernails digging into Sergis arms for support. Upon breaking the kiss Marcos exposed his throat to Sergi, his mouth hanging open slightly. His eyes were closed but not squeezed shut. Sergi started kissing Marcos on his forehead before he travelled downwards to his eyelids and then his jaw. Sucking gently. A red mark appearing and disappearing immeditely. Sergi sucked on Marcos earlobe making his boyfriend buckle. Small, soft noises leaving his mouth.

"Is this ok ??"

Marcos nodded. 

With shaky fingers Sergi unbuttoned Marcos shirt. Taking his time. His palm placing itself on the blonds chest. Marcos heart was beating as fast as his own which calmed Sergi down. Ok they were both nervous. They were in the same boat. Marcos shirt was thrown on the floor and Sergi blinked. Once. Twice. His breathe hitched.

"God you are beautiful", it just slipped out of Sergis mouth before he could stop it. Marcos smirked lightly at that. 

"You are beautiful too. And you have got too much on. It's kind of unfair I am the only one half naked here don't you think ??"

Before Sergi had time to reply, Marcos was fumbling with his shirt and threw it next to his own. 

"See. Thats better. I want to enjoy a nice view too."

Marcos winked and Sergi was sure he was redder than a damn tomato. Crawling on top of Marcos again Sergi dared to kiss his chest and halted at his nipple. His tongue circling the stub before sucking and biting on it gently. Drawing a long a loud moan from Marcos who had arched his back to give Sergi even more room.

"Oh God please don't stop. It feels good. So good."

Sergi smiled against the blonds chest and contiuned on. Small gasps and moans leaving Marcos once in a while. Sergis tonuge travelles further. Dipping into his boyfriends bellybutton. Marcos who had his hands fisted in the sheets and his bottom lip captured between his teeth moaned out loud. A deep rumbling noise that send pleasant shivers down Sergis spine. It was incredible how different everything felt when you were with the person you loved. 

"Por favor. Por favor. Por favor", Marcos whined.

"Shh amor we have time. It's ok."

Slowly Sergi unbuckled Marcos jeans and it landed on the floor with a clatter. Sergi swallowed hard. He was in the same position from more than a year ago and now he felt nervous. The difference was that he cared about Marcos now. So fucking much it hurt. Biting his lower lip Sergi played with the waistband of Marcos boxershorts. He unbuckled his own when Marcos lifted his head.

"Are you ok ??"

Sergi swallowed and nodded. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest. He draped himself across the blonds body like a blanket and combed back the golden strands before kissing Marcos deeply. His hips circling and buckling slowly. Marcos deepened the kiss further by keeping Sergi there with a hand on his neck. The golden strands were a mess when they broke apart.

"Te amo Sergi. Por favor don't make me wait any longer. I want to feel you."

Sergi didn't want Marcos to tell him again and with a swift movement both of their boxers kept their shirts and jeans company on the floor. Sergi got up and grabbed the lube and comdoms from the nightstand. 

"Spread your legs for me amor. It's going to be cold ok ??"

Marcos nodded and did as he was told. Sergi was already sweating from the excitement but also fear. He uncapped the lube and spread a generous amout on his fingers. Trying warm the gel as much as he could before he kissed the inside of Marcos thigh who trembled slightly. Before poking around his entrance gently. Marcos hissed at the first finger and Sergi stopped immediately.

A hand pat his own which was curled around Marcos hip and Sergi took it as a sign to continue. Slowly and gently. Marcos moaned as Sergi kept twisting and turning his finger before adding a second and third and starting to scissor him carefully. Marcos whole body buckled and screamed as he came untouched. Falling into pillow.

"Are you ok amor ??"

"More than ok. That was amazing. I had no idea it could feel so good."

Sergi smirked against Marcos stomach before pulling out his fingers and grabbing the condom packet and ripping it open. Marcos had sat up and had snatched the packet from Sergis hands. Kneeling in between Sergis legs and sucking in his cock lightly.

"You... you don't have to amor really. It's ok."

Marcos lips were swollen when he sat up and kissed Sergi again before relaxing his whole body.

"I trust you."

Sergis heart swelled ten times. If he was honest he was about to cry. Marcos had fisted his hand in the sheets in anticipation but Sergi slipped his hand in between. Marcos eyes snapped open in surprise. What wasn't surprising were Sergis soft, kind eyes. He leaned in to kiss the blond again. He couldn't get enough of those lips. He just couldn't. With Marcos being distracted by his lips, Sergi entered his boyfriend slowly. Checking for any sign of discomfort on his face. He found none. He still, stilled to give Marcos time to adjust. 

The blond using the pause to kiss Sergi again. The kiss was different. It was soft and slow but it made Sergis eyes roll to the back of his head. If a kiss could be described as love then that kiss would have been it.

"Por favor move. Por favor. Te amo."

Sergi obliged. Moving slowly. Gently. His own needs were nothing compared to Marcos feeling good and safe in his arms. Marcos had locked them together by wrapping his legs around Sergis waist. Sergi had his face pressed against the blonds neck and was breathing in his scent.

"I want you to mark me. Make me yours."

This man wanted to kill him, Sergi was sure. He nodded and started sucking on Marcos pulse point. Leaving a red mark behind. Maybe he really was a vampire. Marcos moaned at a particular hard thrust. Throwing his head back. The red mark shimmering while it was still covered with Sergis spit. Sergi could feel himself getting close. His thrusts became eractic. Marcos fingernails scratched arcoss his back. Determined to make Marcos feel good, Sergis hand curled around his cock. Which had turned hard again stroked it to match his thrust. Marcos came with a shout, Sergis name on his lips. His back arching off the matress before Sergi collapsed on top of him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing heavily both of them tried to regain their breath. A gentle hand brushing his thick locks out of his face. Sergi lifted his head to kiss Marcos on the lips when he halted in his tracks immediately. A stray tear was rolling down Marcos cheek and Sergis heart shattered. Oh God what had he done ?? He had hurt Marcos again.

"I am so happy. Thank you. So much."

Marcos had sat up and had hugged Sergi tightly. His face squished in his boyfriends chest. With shaky hands Sergi cupped the blonds cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. He felt himself shake.

"I didn't hurt you ??"

Marcos frowned confused and shook his head. Sergis shoulders sagged in relief and sobbed into Marcos neck who held him close and rubbed his back in comfort. Both of them settled into the covers. Marcos head on Sergis chest. A hand was running through Marcos golden strands. It was like in Sergis dream when he had been to Madrid the first time. Maybe it hadn't been a dream. Maybe it had been fate. It didn't matter. Marcos was here with him and thats what counted. With a content smile Sergi fell asleep.

Marcos blinked sleepily and nearly expected Sergi not to be there. There was still this small piece of fear in his mind that Sergi would leave if he had gotten what he wanted. The small piece of fear was disappointed however when Marcos saw Sergis peaceful sleeping face in front of him. An arm curled protectively around Marcos waist. The blonds fingers ghosted across Sergis face who blinked and smiled immediately.

"Buenas dias mi amor."

Marcos blushed. He blushed like a chicken and then he laughed softly. He was a fool. After everything that had happened. After everything they had been through he had still doubted Sergi ?? He was a fool. A fool in love but still a fool. Before they could grant themselves a lazy morning kiss there was noise outside of the door. Sergi rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and went to open the door. All four dogs sprinting past him and jumping on the bed. Berlin laying on the middle. Baloo had made himself comfortable in between his front paws. KD and Marques sitting on either side. 

"We just got cockblocked by our dogs amor."

Marcos threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. He didn't want to imagine a life without them. Without Sergi or the dogs. He loved them. All of them. Sergi had climbed back into bed. The dogs preventing them from kissing. A little bit at least. Marcos had leaned over Berlin to kiss Sergi softly. It was just a lazy morning kiss. The best kiss in Marcos opinion. Sergi had grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"What do you say amor should we take a family picture."

Marcos giggled and nodded. Both of them sat up properly while the dogs didn't move. Sergi and Marcos smiled into the camera. 

This was his family. Sergi and four dogs and Marcos didn't want to trade it for anything in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys are not like Romeo and Juliet. They have their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, left kudos or just followed this story. I had so much fun writing it. I am kind of sad it's over but I have other projects. 
> 
> Special thanks to my bro @zsab1016 for listening to my babbling. ❤❤❤ 
> 
> Enjoy.

4 years later

Marcos was packing his towel and his clothes into his bag. The saison had ended. Atletico had managed to win they last game and qualify for the UCL yet again. Fishing his phone from his locker which pinged, Marcos smiled softly. Unlocking it and replying to Sergi who congratulated him. The blonds heart doing flips in his chest. Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulders. Oblak smiled widly at him and patted his head.

The goalkeeper trying to get Marcos to celebrate with them. These last years at Atletico had been good. Marcos had to admit that. They also were a family. They had made Marcos feel welcome but Marcos had never considered them HIS family. His family was still Real Madrid. He had missed Regui and Odri and his captain. Sergio. All in all Atletico had treated him with respect. Lost in thought Marcos had started playing with the ring on his finger.

"Since when do you have a ring, Marcos ??"

Before Marcos could answer a semi drunk Koke approached them. Hugging both of them and telling them how proud he was. 

"Capi are you ok ??"

Josema had taken it up to himself to escort the drunk Atleti captain to his bench, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Marcos ?? So the ring ?? I don't mean to pry of course."

"I have had it for a while now."

"She must be quiet lucky then huh ??"

Marcos chuckled gently. A small smile dancing on his lips. Poor oblivious Obi. Marcos doesn't correct the goalkeeper but shoulders his bag. He really wanted to get home to Sergi and the dogs. 

"I think I am the lucky one here but thanks anyway Obi."

Breathing out Marcos exited his car and turned the key in the slot. The dogs swarming him immediately. Jumping up and down excitedly. Berlin tackled him to the ground and the pugs stood on his chest to lick over his face. Baloo barking excitedly and struggling in Sergis hold, who had just come from the kitchen.

"Ok ok your majesty you can go greet Marcos. So bossy."

Sergi observed the scene fondly, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. These past few years had been exciting. 

"Help. Help I am being murdered by balls of fluff."

Sergi laughed out loud and crossed the room to help Marcos up who was throwing dog hair on the floor which had gotten caught in his mouth from cuddling. Holding out a hand for Sergi to help him up. Sergi made him stumble and both of them ended up being nose to nose. 

"Hello beautiful. Welcome home. I missed you."

Marcos ran a hand through Sergis locks. Losing himself in his husbands eyes. To think that over 4 years ago they couldn't even breathe in the same direction as the other and now they were married. 

"Hello husband."

Sergi pressed a kiss against Marcos forehead. Kissing the blonds hand. Each knuckle and then the golden wedding band on his ring finger. As the youth would say he was whipped. Totally in love with this man in front of him. 

"What are you thinking about amor ??"

"You."

"You are so cheesy it's too cute."

"That's why you married me."

Sergi laughed. It had been one year he had married Marcos. Two years since he had asked him to marry him. So much had happened. He had asked Marcos to marry him 2 years ago. It hadn't been an impulsive decision. Sergi had talked to Leo and Geri about it. There had never been any doubt in his mind that he would eventually marry Marcos. He had been afraid though. In the back of his head he knew that he had Leos and Geris full support.

Fidgeting with his shirt Sergi had sat in front of Leo and Geri although he should have sat in front of Ramos and Marcelo first. 

"Whats going on hijo ??"

Sergi had gulped and hadn't dared to look any of them in the eyes. Geri was about to say something but Leo intercepted him and gave him a hard look. Releasing a shaky breath Sergi began to speak.

"I want your blessing to marry Marcos."

There was silence for a while and Sergi didn't dare to look up. Then there was a triumphant roar. Geri was flailing with his arms. Jumping up and down and punching the air as if it was a boxing bag. A confused Sergi looking at him wide-eyed.

"Ha that's what you get Ramos. I won the fucking bet. I told him. You know I told him Leo."

Meanwhile Messi was hiding his face in his hands at his vice captains childishness. Of course him and Ramos had betted on something stupid again. Couldn't they just be happy for their children ?? 

"Geri this is not a competition ok."

"Of course it is Leo. Our boy will look great. I have to call Ramos."

"Geri, NO."

"Geri, YES", as if on cue Geri whipped out his phone to call Sergio.

Leo facepalmed himself while Sergis shoulders sagged in relief. Geri was just being himself. He wasn't against it or anything. No need to worry. Despite everything that had happened there had been a tiny shard of fear in his mind that Geri and Leo wouldn't approve. He was a fool for even thinking that. 

"Have you asked Marcos yet ??"

Sergi shook his head. Of course Sergi had wanted to get Leos and Geris blessing first. Such a good son. If he was honest he was afraid. What if Marcos said no. What if he laughed at him. After 2 years of relationship those kinds of doubts shouldn't exist. There was no need to but Sergi couldn't help it, he had no idea why really. Him and Marcos had been through to much for that. The problem was, Sergi didn't want to push the blond in any way.

Leo squeezed his shoulder encourangely and smiled.

"If you are afraid maybe you should also talk to Marcelo and Sergio, hijo."

Sergi nodded and that was exactly what he did. Expecting Marcelo and Sergio to chew and them spit him out but they didn't. They were extremely calm and supportive. Telling Sergi it had absolutely nothing to do with teams or rivalries or anything.

"You already proven yourself in our eyes. Don't worry about that. But thank you for having come and ask for our blessing. You are a good kid and we are sorry that this damn rivalries got over our heads."

"Of course he will say yes if you ask him", Marcelo finished. They had to help the kid here. 

Sergi nodded gratefully. Oh boy what a day it had been. Since no one except for Geri and Leo knew at Barca, Sergi went on wedding band hunt on his own. He didn't want anything fancy although Marcos would deserve the world. He was Sergis world. Or rather his sun. The sun that illuminated his days as soon as he woke up. 

In their field of business they had to be discreet so Sergi would go for a plain gold ring. Nothing wrong with that. Sergio had assured him that Marcos would say yes but the little box in his pants weighted tons and for weeks Sergi hadn't been able to find an opportunity.

"Amor are you ok ?? You have been nervous these past weeks. Did something happen ??"

They were sitting at dinner one evening. Due to their tight schedules it was a miracle they had a date night. It had been weeks. Sergi hadn't even been able to fly over. He took the ring with him whenever he went. Paranoid that he might lose it. Not that he couldn't buy a new one but still. Marcos had grabbed his hand across the table and was looking at his boyfriend in concern.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom."

Sergi looked at himself in the mirror and his head was spinning. He won't say no you fool, he told himself. Sergi looked incredibly pale. Maybe his hadn't been a good idea. A bark scared the hell out of him. Looking down Sergi sighed and tried to calm his racing heart.

"God damnit Baloo do you want to kill me. I am too young to have a heartattack."

Baloo sneezed disapprovingly and pushed at Sergi leg with his head. Even grabbing the fabric of his Sergis jeans trying to get his master back to Marcos. 

Marcos had gotten worried and had sent Baloo to fetch Sergi who had been in the bathroom for about 20 Minutes now. The blond had noticed that his boyfriend had been nervous about something. He even had a suspicion but he wasn't one to push. 

"KD go grab them buddy. I know he doesn't want me to go there."

KD stretched himself and trotted to the bathroom, where Baloo was having a conversation with his master. Barking loudly. After half an hour all three of then emerged from the bathroom. Baloo walking towards Marcos and jumping on to his lap. His head pushing at the blonds hand. Even Berlin and Marques lifted their head to see what was happening. 

Marcos hadn't noticed that Sergi had gotten up again. He was flanked by Berlin and the pugs. Kneeling on one knee and holding the open box in Marcos direction.

"Marcos Llorente Moreno would you do me the honor to marry me."

Marcos gapped like a fish. His eyes wide. He had thought that it had been something like this. Thinking about it and it actually happening were two different things however. 

"Amor ??"

Baloo had jumped out of Marcos lap and Sergi was nealry tackled to the ground by a sobbing Marcos. Who had jumped into his arms and had hidden his face in his boyfriends neck.

"Amor ??"

"Yes. Yes you fool. Did you really think I would say no ?? Te amo."

As if on cue the dogs began barking and jumping and licking them. Marcos was sitting in Sergis lap who had landed on the floor. The dogs surrounding them like dancing children. 

"I would have always said yes to you Sergi Roberto."

Cupping Marcos cheek Sergi pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. Slipping the ring on to his boyfriends finger. It fit perfectly. It was beautiful.

"Thank you amor. I want to spend the rest of our lives with you and the dogs. They are our dog children."

Marcos was looking at himself in the mirror. Buttoning up his suit jacket. Ok he was getting a little bit nervous here. A tiny bit. Marcelo and Sergio popped their heads inside and smiled at him.

"Do… do I look good ??"

Sergio and Marcelo smiled widly and hugged their son careful not to crumple his suit. All the way to the altar Marcos legs felt like jelly. Sergi looked gorgerous and his eyes sparkled affectionally and full of love up spotting the blond. Baloo and Berlin sitting next to Geri and Leo. All four dogs wearing ties looking as handsome as their hoomans. 

Sergi grabbed Marcos hand when the blond halted in front of him. Squeezing it reassuringly. Most of the Real Madrid players were present. Saúl being the only Atletico player. Barcas side look poor in contrast to the blancos. Apart from Leo and Geri there was only Ter Stegen, Marc Bartra and Sergis sister Anna. It was enough though. Being surrounded by the people they loved. 

Sergi and Marcos would recite their own vows. 

"My love to think that over two years ago we were bitter rivals. A lot of things have happened. Good things and bad things. I know we should only focus on the good ones but especially the bad ones have strengthened our love. I promise to love and cherish you and our dog children from now on and forever. You are my sun and I will never love anyone else more than I love you Marcos Llorente."

Marcelo was trying to hold back tears and was wiping them away with his tissue while Sergio smiled like a proud father he was. 

This was way better than Romeo and Juliet. 

Marcos voice broke slightly from emotion. Sergis encouraging squeeze of his hand made him focus again. Who would have ever thought that they would come so far indeed. Breathing out slowly Marcos began to speak.

"Sergi. Love of my life. I… I am so glad that our love prevailed. We went through thick and thin. Good and bad. It was like we were already married to eachother. You proved me wrong on so many levels  
You proved me that I deserved to be loved. That I am beautiful in my own right. I will forever be grateful for that. I couldn't be happier to marry such an amazing person like you. Thank you for loving me Sergi Roberto. I promise to love you until we are grey and old."

"By the power bestowed to me I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss now."

Both of them laughed happily as their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. Laughter erupting around them. The dogs swarming them happily. Sergi and Marcos were in their little perfect bubble.

"Hello husband."

Marcos giggled he really loved this man. He was so happy that the other had been so accepting towards this whole situation. 

Marcos and Sergi had made their way to the couch. Looking forward to spending some time together after the difficult saison. Sergi was stroking the blonds hand gently.

"What are you thinking about amor ?? I know you told me it's me but I know that frown on your face. Did something happen at Atletico ??"

Marcos shook his head and got up. Sergi turning his head and watching him grab something out of his bag. He returned to the couch and sat on Sergis lap.

"Open it."

Sergi was incredibly confused. He looked at Marcos than at the folder in his hand and then back at Marcos. Opening his mouth to say something.

"Just open it amor."

Sergi swallowed hard and nodded. With shaky hands he opened the folder. His eyes widening at the document while Marcos played with his brown locks.

"This is true ??", he croaked.

Marcos smiled and nodded. Sergi pushing his face into his husbands chest. His shoulders shaking. The folder falling to the floor with a clatter revealing a contract.

"You are going back home."

Marcos shook his head.

"I am not going back home."

Sergi looked at him confused while Marcos grabbed his husbands chin gently to make him look up.

"I am not going back home. I have always been home. Here with you."

Tears pricked in Sergis eyes and he pulled Marcos in for a passionate kiss. The dogs wagging their tails at the scene excitedly.

Home was where the heart was indeed.


End file.
